DxD- The new God-slayer
by aznxa21
Summary: What if Kusanagi Godou never existed and someone else took his place. A different Campione. Shinji Arisato is a Campione, a God-slayer. Due to family circumstance he had to take a trip to Japan and in the process of that trip ended up killing a god, then usurping said god's authority. He experienced many adventures as a Campione fighting multiple gods but one day he met his match.
1. Prologue part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively.**

**Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione:A new story.  
**

_Prologue part 1_

_ (Shinji Narration)_

My name is Shinji Arisato, and I am a Campione; God slayer.

Due to some circumstance about two hundred years ago I took a trip to Japan.

In the process a lot of ridiculous crap happened a evil Norse god by the name of Loki appeared and I somehow killed him.

Then due to some curse on gods or something I stole four of his divine authorities and became a devil king Campione.

Being a Campione really, really, sucks.

Sure the overwhelming power, respect, and the general ability to do whatever I felt like, is great.

But being forced to fight for my life almost three times a month against some psychopathic god who has a hard on for Campiones is not great at all.

Or not being able to have any peace and quiet because of some sword idiot I manage to barely defeat hounding me for a rematch.

Worse of all having to look like a teenager for over two hundred years and not being able to "Legally" go to a bar, or any clubs really sucks.

Still I guess there are some nice things that have occurred in my long life.

I've met many people fell in love with a knight with white hair, had a child, then they died of old age.

I guess after their death I really didn't have much left to live for.

Due to being a Campione my body remained that of a 17 year old middle height half Japanese teenager.

I guess I wanted to die and ended up wandering around the world alone for the next hundred or so years trying to find an opponent who could defeat me and end my eternal suffering.

Eventually my wish was answered.

Arriving in some random city in Italy that I don't remember the name of, nor care, I was searching for a heretic god that was supposed to have been reborn there recently.

That day I had finally met my match when I fought against a young haughty boy who called himself Verethragna.

**Author notes:**

**I apologize if there are any grammar issues, my grammar sucks.**

**So I hope you enjoyed reading my character bitch about being a Campione. This is actually my first time writing fan fiction and I hope I didn't completely fail at it. I will have the last part of the prologue and first chapter complete by tonight or tomorrow night.  
**


	2. Prologue part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it.

Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione:A new story.

_Prologue part 2_

The city was a battlefield. The surrounding landscape burning, deep craters spanning dozens of meters everywhere, In the midst of all the chaos a gigantic twenty meter boar was charging toward an equally large white wolf. As the boar neared the wolf, it prepared to ram into it, but the wolf leapt from its position then sunk its teeth into the boar. The boar screamed out in pain before continuing its charge. It thrust its husk into the wolf. Black blood began spilling from the wolf; but it ignored it then took its claws and slashed at the boars eyes ripping one of them off. The boar due to its injuries began to dematerialize, turning into a pool of black blood before disappearing completely. Before the wolf could have landed a golden sword pierced straight through it. Golden light surrounded the wolf before turning into several hundred swords and tearing the wolf to pieces. Behind the swords a teenager, whose clothes were torn, along with what appeared to be heavy injuries all over him. He appeared no older than 14, and stood muttering something inaudible. The wolf disappeared along with the golden light. Appearing behind the wolf Arisato Shinji was breathing heavily. His t-shirt and jeans were torn, burn marks, along with sword slices, blood was dripping from his right eye, and he was smiling.

_Jeez this guy is ridiculous_ Shinji thought. Not only did he seal away my wolf, but he also managed to get two of my other authorities. Doesn't look like I can see from my right eye either; at least it looks like he isn't in great condition too. I can't stop shaking guess it's been so long since I have fought a god this powerful, maybe if I get lucky I'll be able to see lily again. Still can't let myself go down without putting up a better fight. I closed my eyes and concentrated, raising what little magical power I had left to maximum. It looks like that guy is doing the same thing. The next attack will decide this fight. Appears I only have two authorities left that I can use. The [Blade] will be useless for this kind of situation, guess I have no choice but to use the [Darkness].

"_The darkness I call upon thy! May the dark flames of purgatory engulf all my enemies! May shadows suppress all the light! Now ascend from the depths and devour all of the light!"_

Dark energy began surrounding my body sucking away at what little energy that was left. The [Darkness] spread from my body, it blacked out the sun. The [Darkness] began to grow larger, it shape slowly changing before it appeared as a black eastern type dragon. It roared then soared like a star toward the god. "I am the God slayer of Japan Shinji Arisato! Now Heretic God tell me your name!" I shouted.

The god stood there staring at the slayer. Never before had he been pushed to this point of near defeat. He knew that last attack was about to be launched. He heard the boy shout his name and responded.

"God slayer never before have thou been pushed back like this. Thou shall gladly tell you, my name is Verethragna." Verethragna closed his eyes and called out his last ability, the [White Stallion] that burns all sinners.

"_Glorious lord of the sun, Mithras be praised! To conquer all enemies, pray bestow upon my strongest self thousands of light and thousands of swords!" _

The sun illuminated the sound of a horse neighing could be heard. It exploded, fire engulfed the sky. The horse neighed louder; the fire took the shape of a horse and began galloping toward the dragon. They crashed into each other, the stallion attempting desperately to push the dragon back. While the dragon using what power it had left to try to hold its position. An explosion; the dragon disintegrated by the fire of the sun. The stallion now unchallenged advanced forward toward Shinji's location, however he was not there.

_Stab_

Verethragna lowered his head; a red and black sword had pierced his body. The sword radiated demonic energy; it drained what was left of Verethragna's strength before disappearing. Shinji collapsed on Verethragna whispering "L...Ooks... Like…it's my win" Shinji shut his eyes the blood loss getting to him, his life had finally neared its end.

"Splendid thou had never thought to be defeated in such a manner! I commend you Shinji Arisato!" Before he could finish his speech golden light engulfs Verethragna and he vanished, leaving behind a wheel like object with ten spots sticking out of it. The object flew into Shinji's body. Shinji struggled to open his left eye his vision was blurry, he felt that some type of magic had materialize underneath him; but he did not care anymore. A strange red magic circle emerged under Shinji, it began radiating power; Shinji's body disappeared. He found it odd that he began hearing voices but considering that he was about to die, he didn't think it was important to listen.

"Akuji… wha…doing…"

"Found…Arti….dimen…experi…"

"He…Die…Get…Evil…piece…Rias."

"Nii-san…He…Be...Okay.."

"Wound…too…grave…magic...Not…working"

Shinji Arisato after a hundred years of wandering had finally found salvation in death. At the age of 298 he had lived a long life.

Author Notes:

So I hope you enjoyed reading that. Sorry if Verethragna defeat seemed very cheap, and rushed. So next up is Shinji doing a bunch of crap meeting Rias and her group, then him kicking ass(probably). Review if you like, would love to hear people's opinion on how terrible an author I am, or suggestions. The later would be great. Oh and if you notice any grammar or spelling please point it out.


	3. Life 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it.**

**Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione:A new story.**

**Life 0- Another pain in the ass**

Empty grey as Shinji opened his eyes all he saw in his vision was an empty tunnel. The Netherworld, the boundary between immortality and death; it is here that the mother of all Campiones, Pandora, makes herself home. Shinji raised his head and looked around.

"Tch… Guess I'm not dead yet. Hey old lady, are you here!?"

_Smack_

"Ouch what the hell was that for!" Looking up Shinji saw a young beautiful girl. Despite her appearance the girl was actually a several thousand year old goddess; Pandora his "Mother".

"While I do appreciate you calling me mother, that is no way to treat to someone you haven't seen in decades." Due to a certain event fighting a certain heretic god fifty years ago Shinji was killed. However a magical artifact managed to revive him at the cost of a dear friend of hiss's life. During that time he had a chance to speak with Pandora in the process building a… Unique relationship with her.

"Why am I here using the [Sword] should have drained me of any magic I had left? I should be dead due to those wounds." Shinji's authority the [Sword], at the price of amount of magical energy called forth the demonic version of the sword gram that the hero Sigurd used to kill the dragon; Fanfir.

"Apparently when you killed that war god Verethragna you gained his authorities and one of those authorities allowed you to revive after death. "Pandora answered nonchalantly.

"But that doesn't make sense I should already have been dead!"

"… Some type of power unknown magic was used to revive you."

"Oh crap, don't tell me…"Horror dawned in Shinji's eyes. "That old creep turned me into one of his creepy ass zombie soldiers…." The creep he was talking about was the Campione Sasha Voban, who had an authority to enslave any of the souls he has killed and turn them into his servants.

Pandora shakes her head "Weren't you paying attention I said unknown! Anyway that magic that was used on you has caused some kind of master servant relationship to be implanted into you, however its very weak. Oh and it attempted to turn you into some kind of other race, similar to the curse that turns you into a Campione." A terrified expression appeared on Shinji's face but before he could open his mouth Pandora frantically waved her hand to get Shinji's attention. He did not notice her hand still panicking then Pandora smacked him in the face. "Look you're not going to be turned into a weird tentacle monster, your magic resistant stopped it from transforming you! However for whatever reason you are no longer in the dimension that you were in, and that master-servant thing is still inside of you. But, you still have all of the powers and authorities of a Campione along with those new ones that you gained from Verethragna."Sensing that their time was nearing an end Pandora patted Shinji's head. He reacted; confused at why she did that before he felt intense pain in his body.

"Look at the time, looks like your revival will be complete soon. Try not to die again so soon have fun in the new world and remember, actually you probably won't but mommy loves you!" Pandora said cheerfully.

"..." The pain in his body disappeared, and with that the god slayer was gone from the Netherworld.

Due to the nature of the Netherworld most mortals who enter it tend to lose all of their memories of what they did while there. There exist rare exceptions like people who have attained spiritual enlightenment. Shinji was not one of those people yet he still retains his memories due to being a Campione increased sixth sense. So he got the general gist of things that had happen. Shinji checked his body. All of his wounds from the battle was gone, and he felt that he had gained some new abilities, though not sure how to activate them.

"So let's find out who my kidnappers are." His body entered a state of alert, he then increased his magical energy by a small amount. He leaps from his bed to his surprise and to the surprise of the crimson haired little girl.

"Ah you're up Onii-san! Are you feeling better?"After regaining her composure she rushed to Shinji's side.

"I'm fine, mind telling me who you are?"Shinji replied.

The girl places her hands on her hips, and then takes a deep breath, "My name is Rias Gremory! And we are currently in a guest room in my house. So Onii-chan what is your name? Do you have any cool abilities since from now on you are going to be my servant it would be amazing if you did."

Shinji took a deep breath to calm himself. "First off, my name is Arisato Shinji. Next what do you mean by servant?"

"You're my servant Arisato-Nii. When I was going to visit Adjuka-oujisan to visit and pick up my evil pieces. There was a bright explosion about thiiiss biiig" She stretched her hands out as far as she could "Then Arisato-Nii appeared and he was very hurt. Onii-san said that the only way we could save you is by making you part of my peerage. I had to use…" She raises eight of her fingers "That many pawn pieces in order for it to work. Onii-san and Oujisan was very surprised." An alarmed expression appeared on her face "Oh I forgot to tell Onii-san you are awake I'll come right back!" She rushed out the door.

Shinji lies back down on the bed. He took a deep breath then proceeded to access the situation.

Some kind of magic managed to send him into this world.

So apparently due to something called evil pieces he was somehow revived from death.

In that process it turned him into Rias's servant. But contrary to her words he did not feel obligated at all to follow any of her orders. So how is he a "servant" Before he could have thought on it some more a knock on the door kicked him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw an older man appearing to be in his late thirties with crimson hair walking into the room.

Sirzechs entered the room after his sister told him the boy had awakened. When he entered the room his senses screamed out "Alarm!" this boy; no despite his appearance something tells him that this boy is much older and dangerous than he appears. It took the powers of two maous (Demon lord in case you didn't know) just to break through this boy's magic resistant and implant the evil pieces. But instead of being reborn as a devil the moment the pieces injected magical energy into the boy he revived on his own.

Sirzechs spoke carefully showing little emotion in his voice "It's nice to meet you, Rias told me your name is Arisato Shinji correct? My name is Sirzechs Lucifer… One of the four Maous."

"Lucifer… of the four maous!? Oh hell another heretic god!" When he heard the name Shinji immediately sprung into battle mode. He leaps from his bed and began releasing an immense magical energy. He tried to call on his [Sword] but nothing happened, damn it he thought not all of my powers are back yet.

Sirzechs took a step back when he felt the magical energy being released from Shinji. It was considerably higher than his possibly higher than two maous combined. Not good if we were to fight here Rias would be harmed.

"Calm yourself I am not here to fight."Sirzechs raised his hands to show that he had no intent to attack. When he heard those words Shinji lowered his magic energy and adopted a neutral stance. "Umm… Sorry about that Lucifer-san right? When I heard that name I was a bit surprised."

"Oh so you believe I am actually Lucifer?"

"I see no reason to not believe you. Sides I can see that you are suppressing a massive amount of energy. Seeing as you haven't released it yet I can assume that you don't mean to attack." For the first time since Sirzechs entered the room he had lost his composure revealing a surprised expression but quickly suppressed it. "I appears that we both have some things we like to keep secret now don't we? It was quite surprising when your body rejected the evil pieces. It took a nearly all of the magic energy from Adjuka Beelzebub, and myself to break your magic resistance. Yet still your body rejected the transformation into a devil. Would you mind telling me why your body accepted the pieces but rejected the transformation?"

"Well as far as I can tell your evil pieces managed to heal my body completely then my magic resistant prevented the transformation into a devil. Still those pawn pieces are still a part of me, but I did not turn into a devil. So can you now tell me why you would try and turn humans into devils?"

Sirzechs began a very long explanation about the history of devils. Apparently there was some kind of three sided war between them, the angels, and fallen angels. It had drastically reduced the population of the factions. The devils lost the original four maous and half of their 72 pillar pure blooded clans went extinct. In attempt to fix this population problem the current Beelzebub created the evil pieces to fix the problem. They are magical pieces shaped like chess pieces that went injected into a person's body it changes them and turns them into a devil, and each pieces grants different powers.

"So as of now you are my sisters 'Pawn'."

Shinji suppressed the urge to say something about being a pawn. Although it wasn't a derogatory term, it didn't sit right that after all the crap he had to go through he is a pieces that could be considered expendable.

"Now that I have told you this Arisato-kun would you mind tell me what you are and where you come from?"

"Now what do you mean by that Sirzechs-san?"

"There is no point in denying it now. Adjuka was testing some type of inter dimensional artifact before you appeared. You where terribly injured so the first thing we did was use a high level healing spell on you but to our surprised it didn't work. Not to mention you managed to sense my real power despite my going to great lengths to suppress it. There is no way you are a normal human being." Shinji took a deep breath, may as well get this out of the way now rather than later. Let's just hope this doesn't lead to another fight.

Shinji sighed "In my world… Ehh how do I put this… I kill gods for a living, people call me a Campione; God slayer." It was his turn to reveal about his origins and he proceeded to explain to Sirzechs, leaving quite a few things out that he didn't need to know about.

"I see so that's why our magic did not work on your body."

"Correct its one of the base traits that all Campione have."

"This is bad… If the other factions find out that the devils have someone who can kill their leaders easily it will lead to full scale war..."

"Then how about I try to blend into society here? Sides I can keep my powers suppressed so we don't have to worry about them finding out if I keep a low profile and not do anything stupid."

"That would be best for now."

A switch in his brain flipped, an alarm, Shinji felt something dangerous was coming.

A powerful crimson aura began to emit from Sirzechs body, the aura attempted to crush the god slayer in pressure. In response to this, Shinji released an equally powerful aura if not more powerful. He stared at Sirzechs leaking a massive amount of killing intent as if daring him to try something.

"My last question… Do you intend to harm my sister Rias? Either it be now or the future?"Shinji suppressed his aura and chuckled.

"Of course not! I may be a Campione but I have an unspoken code of not allowing innocent people to be harmed by my actions!" Sirzechs stared at the Campione a minute passed he then suppresses his aura.

"I believe you."

"Seriously that's it? I was expecting some kind of huge show down between myself and you… I kind of feel a bit disappointed that nothing has happened but oh well." Sirzechs begins to walk toward the door

"Now I believe Ria-tan is waiting impatiently to meet her first servant. Quick warning she can be quite a handful when she is excited so… good luck I'll tell you more about the world of devils later." He then left, Shinji sat back down on the bed dumb folded at his quick change before the door burst open and he is assault by his new master.

Being a servant of Rias was not what Shinji was expecting. He thought that servant work would have involved getting bitch at by everything he did wrong by some snotty elitist prick. Or being a bodyguard to the person.

Well that was partially wrong he was to protect Rias if an emergency were to arise.

He didn't really expect to become her playmate.

After hundreds of years of fighting gods, he was now having a tea party and playing house with a 7 year old girl. Jeez if the other Campiones where to find out about this… This is going to be repressed for years.

That said apparently it could have been much worse. After doing some research when he had free time Shinji found out that the Gremory clan was different from the others. While most other clans treat their servants harshly, some even treat them as inferior slaves. The Gremory's treated their servants a lot more like equals and were very affectionate. Seeing as he had nothing better to do Shinji decide that he would stay with Rias.

As the years went by Rias's peerage eventually grew. While at first it was only Shinji eventually a young girl by the name of Akeno came taking the spot of queen.

She was a half fallen angel around the same age as Rias. Apparently her mother, a human priestess, died while her father was out on a job of some sort. They were attacked by people who were against their marriage. She hated her father for not being there to save them and ran to her relatives for help. They wanted nothing to do with a "dirty half blood" and threw her out on the street. Eventually we found her and she joined our group. She and Rias ended up becoming best friends as the time went by.

The second person to join was the rook a nekomata by the name of Koneko Toujou. She was a rare breed of some sort and her sister went crazy and killed her own master. She was sentenced to death when her sister escaped. Luckily Sirzechs interfered and she ended up becoming Rias's rook. At first she was depressed and emotionless but due to the loving environment of the Gremory house she eventually snapped out of it.

The last person to join her peerage was the knight, Yuuto Kiba. He was a human boy that the church attempt to experiment on him in order to gain control of the holy swords. Kiba and his friends were eventually all killed due to the experiments. After Rias revived him he swore revenge against the church.

For Shinji after the death of his wife Lillian and most of his other friends, due to war or old age he had wandered the world alone. This was a chance for him to heal whatever scars that may have left on him.

Aside from Sirzechs and the three other maous no one knew of Shinji's Campione powers.

Life was starting to become peaceful for Shinji, aside from the usual side jobs he has to do for Sirzechs ever now and then, life was peaceful. Yet he should have known better.

Being a Campione meant that another pain in the ass was on its way.

**Author Notes:**

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Sorry that there wasn't much action in this chapter but heads up next chapter we get to see Shinji kick some fallen angel ass. Oh if you notice any mistakes I missed please point it out and lastly if you have any suggestions about what his authorities can be please give them.**


	4. Life 1 part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it.**

**Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story. Alright before I start on the next chapter I want to use this as an opportunity to explain a few things since I didn't have a chance to.**

**First of all those side jobs that Sirzechs made shinji do most of the time didn't involve combat and if they did there were severe limits on Shinji's powers so that other factions don't find out. Next his authorities Shinji posses a total of 18 authorities the 10 from Verethragna and 8 from other gods out of those 18 he can currently only use eight of them in his current state.**

**First one being Gale- when someone he knows is in danger and calls out his name he can teleport to them. The main difference from this and the version Godou has is unlike Godou there is a side effect from using it since shinji has not mastered it and his personality is different from Godou's. That side effect is that when it is activated he can't use any of his other authorities besides Verethragna's for five minutes.**

**Second is Weather- Its one of the authorities he gained from Loki. Allows him full control of all the weather in a twenty mile radius meaning he could overwhelm his enemies by making it rain a million ice shards or turning a massive amount of ice into a dragon for example.**

**Third is the Sword/Blade- It's a unique one depending on which version he activates. If he activates the sword it calls out the demonic version of the sword gram; the sword that killed Fafnir. It's a perfect anti dragon weapon. If he changes the chant then he could call out the blade, which is similar to archer from FSN unlimited blade works. It would manipulate reality and create a field of several thousand demonic swords. He gained this from heretic Sigurd but for some reason the authority mutated into the Blade.**

**Fourth is Darkness- releases the darkness and flames from purgatory to overwhelm all the light. The flames shape themselves shape themselves in the form of a black eastern type dragon. The condition for activating this requires that the person be a hero to the people. He gained this authority from heretic Satan. He can also shape the darkness into other creatures.  
**

**Fifth is White Stallion- fire from the sun that engulfs all sinners. The move Verethragna use early, condition for activation is the enemy have committed grave sins either knowing or unknowingly against humanity.**

**Sixth is the Wolf- Calls out the son of Loki Fanfir; the wolf whose teeth could kill a god. The condition for activating is shinji must be in a state where he is near death, or his enemy is near a god class warrior. Although in emergencies he could call it out at half of its full power to defend either himself or an ally.**

**Seventh is the Bull- Grants him inhuman strength rivaling Hercules. The condition for activating is that he is attacked by something stronger than him and is beyond what a human is capable of physically.**

**Lastly we have the shield of aegis- Gained from heretic Athena it is a shield that can block anything. He could activate it any time he wants but can only use it two times a week. Now let's move on to the story.**

**Life 1- Ex wives, school, shitty priest, and Fallen Angels (Part 1)**

A hospital room, in the room there is a bed, lying in the bed there is a woman appearing old enough to be someone's grandmother. A close inspection of the woman reveals that she has white hair and wrinkles over her body and at one point she was a very beautiful lady. But as time went by she lost the fight to old age. Standing next to her kneeling down holding her left hand and crying, there is a younger boy, in his late teens crying, her grandson? A smile appears on the woman's face as she turned to look at the boy.

"Don't cry, I'm glad that I had the chance to meet you. From the moment I met you almost seventy years ago and swore I would be your knight. To the day Erica died or when Yuri gave her life to save you, and when we finally got married that day those years ago. The ceremony was wonderful and it was funny to see Luo Hao getting all jealous over it. Then there was the birth of our daughter." A tear ran down her cheek

"My life has truly been fulfilling and I would do it all over again if I could and not change a thing. Well I wouldn't have let Erica get so clingy." She moved her right and patted the boys head. "You shouldn't let this hurt you so much, you should move on with your life." Her voice grows weaker.

"Oh and if you ever manage to find out what happened to Ena please try not to get all flirty with her." She chuckles a bit before closing her eyes; her life had finally given out. The boy squeezed her hands before smiling he opened his mouth.

[WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'M GOING TO KI…KISS...You.]

"What an awkward way to wake up in the morning"

It was an alarm clock that was given to him by leviathan. Jeez I may have been an otaku all those years ago but still something more practical would have been nice. Shinji sighed he felt something wet glide down his cheek. He touched it; a tear. "What a bad dream…" He got up and got dressed in a school uniform.

Today he was supposed to 'transfer' to Kuoh Academy, a private school. It was an all girl's school until a few years ago but it turned into a co-ed school. There are more girls than there are boys due to that but as the years went by the number evened out a bit. Now there are only slightly more girls than boys. On the surface it was a normal school, but it was also a school for young devils who want to live in the human world to attend. The administration of the school was shared by the house of Gremory and Sitri. Even though he is a pawn of Rias, Sirzechs decided that until she had matured he would only act as her bodyguard in emergencies.

So he mostly just sat around at Gremory mansion and did nothing, except for the occasional side job ever now and then. He has mostly been able to keep his status as a Campione a secret. Although there was an incident were a group of rouge angels attempted to assassinate Rias, and managed to badly injure her to the point of near death.

During that incident he had lost his cool and used the [White Stallion] which ended up incinerating a good quarter of Gremory territory. The leader of heaven the archangel Michael found out about his Campione status but decided to adopt a wait and see policy. Although Rias lost most of her memories of that incident she did find out that he saved her, since then she had drop the honorifics in his name.

"Better hurry school is supposed to start soon." Although it was the first time Shinji attended school since becoming a Campione, due the memories it triggered of those 'peaceful' days he had with Liliana and the rest.

"They've been gone for years now… It's time to move on and start a new chapter in life. I doubt she would have wanted me to live alone forever." Shinji took a deep breath and walked out the door.

"My name is Arisato Shinji and due to family circumstances I ended up transferring to this school. I don't really have a favorite sport but I do like watching MMA. As of right now I'm a member of the occult research club."

After his little self introduction the class broke into a huge commotion. Shinji heard the class shout about things like "Member of the occult research club, Gremory-senpai why did he get accepted?" "That lucky bastard he gets to be near the two "Onee-samas"(in case any of you don't know essentially think school idols) of the school." from the boy's side.

While from the girls "Don't you think he looks a bit attractive A-tan?" "His looks appear a bit below average at best, but there is something unique about him."

After the commotion had died down, the teacher told Shinji to sit in the back of the room near the window_. God damn, so much for a peaceful school life I hope other transfer students don't have to go through this. _He cursed to himself quietly; once he arrived at his desk he sat down and daydreamed for the rest of the class until the bell rang for lunch.

Before he could have stood up and go to the cafeteria he was surrounded by a group of people, mostly girls a few boys and they started hounding him with questions.

"Hi Arisato-san are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Um… yea I am."

"Would you tell us a little about your old school?"

"Do you know any martial arts?"

"Um… Sort of."

"Do you like any bands?"

"What's your favorite movie?'

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's your type of girl?"

Ambushed by all the sudden questions Shinji just smiled softly and tried to answer the questions. He took a quick look at his watch, better get something to eat. He tried to excuse himself but there was a sudden uproar.

His classmates near the door started to quickly move from it. Standing by the door where his two 'Senpais' Rias, and Akeno. The class seemed to be in shocked that the two one-samas are here. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _Shinji asked himself while the girls where whispering giving praises to them, and the boys where trying to get a picture or get closer to Kuoh Academies 'idols'.

"If my experience playing all those dating Sims and eroge have told me anything now is the time to get the hell out of dodge."Shinji quietly muttered to himself as he got up from his seat and attempted to sneak out of the room.

"Ah! There you are Shinji," A very lovely voiced called out to him. _God damn it,_ he thought to himself.

Turning around slowly he weakly waved toward them. "H…Hello there Gremory-senpai, Himejima-senpai."

"Hi there Shinji."Rias responded with a smile on her face.

""How are you doing Arisato-kun" Akeno replied.

Shinji began to notice the whispers around him. "That bastard… She called him by his first name without honorifics! What is their relationship?!" "Now that you think about it even though he just moved here how did he manage to get into their club? Even though the rest of us tried to get in, why him damn it?" He heard the girl's whispers "Could it be that he forces the two senpais to…"

Shinji faced palm himself.

"The reason I could join the club was…" _Oh_ _crap I hadn't thought of a reason yet. _

Akeno interrupted "The reason he could join is because we met him last year and he agreed to join this year." It seems that she used a small amount of magic to force the class to believe the excuse. _Nice save Akeno, _he whispered to himself.

"So senpai what are you doing here today?"

Both Rias and Akeno blushed, Rias began coughing several time attempting to regain her composure before she stuttered:

"Umm…Shinji…I", Akeno interrupts her

"Arisato-kun I made you some lunch today I hope you enjoy it." _This cant possible end well can it,_ Shinji thought to himself.

"EHHHHHH!" The class was in an uproar. The girls were rushing to take pictures on their phones, and text something. While the boys… _Déjà vu _Shinji thought to himself.

"Why! Why does Himejima-senpai make lunch for that bastard!?" "That's impossible!" A few of the boys seems to have fainted while others were hugging onto each others shedding tears while some were pinching each other hoping that this was a dream.

"Akeno what the hell that's cheating."

"Fufufu all is fair in love and war."

"Fine then! Shinji have my bento (lunch box for those who don't know) it's much better than that sadist's" She pushes her bento into Shinji's chest.

"Noooo! God why don't you have any mercy!"

"Even Gremory-senpai!"

"To have both of them make you a bento! You son of a bitch playboy womanizer I hope you die a horrible death!" A random boy announces while crying.

Shinji sighed heavily, so much for a chance of a peaceful school life. Man if this were back in my world a heretic god would around now suddenly burst through the window declare her love for him them kidnap him. _Screw it I don't care anymore let's just go have some lunch, _he thought to himself. He grabbed the bento from Rias then went toward Akeno "Well senpais lets go have some lunch." Then walked off with both of them ignoring the stares of killing intent behind him.

After lunch, Shinji was walking with Kiba toward the back of the school. There was a building there called the old school building and it is where the occult research club is based. The building was fairly large and looked very creepy and run down on the outside, but there were no broken windows.

Inside the building there were weird signs and magic circles that Shinji recognized from the Gremory family. There were a few sofas and desk in the room. Sitting on one of the sofas is a girl with a small build. Some people could have mistaken her for an elementary school student, due to her childish looks and small body, but she is one of the first year students. She seemed to be quite popular with a particular group of boys. Among the girls she was also popular and was seen as the school "Mascot". Typically she displayed no emotion and was usually eating something. She noticed Shinji and Kiba entering and got up quickly.

"It's been quite awhile Koneko-chan."Shinji said with a warm smile on his face.

"G-good morning Arisato-senpai, how has your day been." She quickly bowed hiding her blushing face. Shinji noticed her blush but decide to ignore it for now.

"Umm, Toujou-san you seem to have forgotten about me."

"Oh, sorry about that Yuuto-senpai." _How rare to see her flustered like this_, Shinji thought, before he could say anything else Rias along with Akeno walked in.

"Sorry for any trouble we may have caused you during lunch Shinji-Nii" both of them said apologetically.

"Its fine I don't mind, but you don't have make me lunch every day, anyway let's just get this over with."

Rias began the traditional welcoming ceremony of the club.

"From today onward, we the occult research club, welcome you Arisato Shinji, as the pawn of Rias Gremory."

Walking alone back to his home, the sun was setting. Nostalgia overwhelmed Shinji; _it has been so long since I had comrades huh_. Despite Rias's excellent ability as a king, Sirzechs had not allowed her to use Shinji as a pawn until she was mature and old enough. A week ago Sirzechs told him that now that Rias is old enough to participate in rating games he can now officially become her pawn instead of emergency bodyguard. Though the other three maous were arguing either or not to let him use even 1/15 of his power saying that he will break all of the balance in the game if he could. Still even if he could it most of his powers could not be used due to their overly 'destructive' nature.

"HWA!"

_Danger?_ Shinji thought, when he heard the voice along with something falling down. He quickly turned around ready to act at a moment's notice. He saw a young blonde priestess; no nun who appeared to be around Rias's age.

"Are you okay?" he asked while walking over and offering her a hand.

"Aww… Why do I keep tripping, oh I'm sorry, thank you." She took his hand and stood up. For some reason he flashed back and saw an image of a young priestess. _Weird why did I see Yuri just now_, he thought.

"Are you traveling?" he asked

"No, I've been reassigned to this town but I can't seem to find where the church is. It is a pleasure to meet you. It's been very troublesome since I can't speak Japanese very well." She bowed her head.

Shinji felt sorry for her, the only reason they could speak right now is due to a Campiones ability to use all languages. Shinji just now notice he was speaking English to the nun. Even though I don't really like the church I can't just leave her here, may as well take her to it. He remembered there was an old church in a part of the town, _Wonder if that's even still used, close enough_.

"I think I know where the church is will you come along with me?"

"You do! Thank you very much!" She bows again with tears flowing in her eyes. A closer look at the girl reveals that she is kind of cute, Shinji thought to himself.

Along the way to church they found a boy who fell down and hurt himself. The nun stopped and used some kind of weird magic ability that healed him. After awhile of walking they had arrived in front of the church.

"Thank you so much for your help my name is Asia Argento."

"I'm Arisato Shinji, Just call me Shinji." Replied back with a smile. Shinji turned back and began to walk toward the direction of his house.

"Please wait I want to make you some tea." She said frantically as Shinji kept walking off, he waved back toward her.

"It's fine I have some things I need to do maybe another day. Let's meet again Asia."

While walking back Shinji had a flash back of a girl named Mariya Yuri, The hime-miko(Princess-shrine maiden) who served him all those years ago. His first love, the first person he had lost_. For some reason that girl reminds me of her, no it's probably nothing_. He tried to ignore it and continued off.

**Author Notes: **

**Well hope you enjoyed it review If you can I could use the feedback. Tell me what you think of his available authorities while you're at it. Not much else I feel like saying, next up A fallen angel getting her ass handed to her by a god slayer, in… Probably tonight or early Sunday.**


	5. Life 1 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it.**

**Note: Inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story.**

**Life 1- Ex wives, school, shitty priest, and Fallen Angels (Part 2)**

After school had ended Shinji was on his way toward the club building. Apparently Rias had something she wanted to discuss with the club. It has been several days since he had met that nun.

"Asia Argento huh… Maybe I should pay her a visit later it's been very boring lately." He said out loud lazily when he arrived in front of the club building. When he came in, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Rias were sitting there waiting.

"You're here Shinji "

"Please have some coffee, it's fresh." Akeno handed him a coffee.

"Thank you, Akeno" Shinji took the cup then sat down on the couch and took a sip.

"Can we please get to the matter at hand right now?" Rias said with an annoyed expression.

Shinji took another sip of his coffee and asked.

"So what seems to be the problem this time? If its some exile devils you guys could handle it no problem. Not that I don't mind helping seeing how it's been so boring lately."

"No Shinji-Nii. This time it's different. Tell him Kiba." Kiba nodded then stood up

"Last night I received a request from a client. When I arrived the whole family was murdered, the culprit was an exiled exorcist by the name Freed Sellzen. He was considered to be a genius exorcist at the age of 13. But something seems to have happened with the Vatican and he was labeled as a wanted criminal. No one has seen him since the exile two years ago until yesterday.

"When Kiba tried to fight him, he called us in for backup, and to help the family. Sadly when we arrived it was too late to help them." Akeno added in while caring an annoyed expression. Shinji nodded at Kiba to continue.

"He retreated after he injured my right arm and broke one of my swords."

"Hmm must have been quite the opponent to have injured Kiba."

"That's not all when he was escaping he brought along a blonde nun with him despite her protest. From what I heard it sounded like he had connections to the fallen angels." Shinji lost his composure for a second and almost dropped the coffee; he caught it before it fell down.

"Kiba was that blonde nun named Asia Argento? And did she look around your age?"

"I think so, I heard him shout her name while escaping, and how do you know that senpai?

"Huh Shinji-Nii do you know that girl?" Rias interrupted curiously.

"Yeah I met her a few days ago; she was lost so I took her to the church."

"Was the church the rundown one on the outer part of town?"

"Yeah it was, so are we going to rescue her or not?"

"No we aren't."

"Why the hell not?" Shinji's face showed an annoyed expression.

"Because she was originally on god's side. She is a person who could be considered our enemy; devils can never coexist with them. Even if she joined the fallen angels, that doesn't change the fact that they are still enemies." Rias responded coldly.

Shinji was quiet for a moment, his minds then flashes back.

_He could see a young beautiful Japanese girl in her late teens. She had on a shrine maiden outfit. She was lying on his lap; there was blood all over her body. She struggled to keep her eyes open, to move her mouth, and hands. He was crying, she took her hand and caressed Shinji's face. _

"_Thank for allowing me to be with you all the way to the end." She had closed her eyes; her life was at an end. The girl was one of Shinji's original companions, Mariya Yuri. _

For that brief moment he pictured Asia in the same situation as Yuri. He bit down on his lip, to suppress the anger that was beginning to boil up inside of him. Shinji then stood up began walking toward the door then stopped halfway and turned around.

"She is a dear friend of mine; I am going to rescue her, either with your help or without it."He declared coldly. Shinji then turns his back to Rias who was staring at him dumb folded and walked off.

"Wait Shinji-Nii we don't even know how many enemies there are at the church, it's too dangerous!"

"Arisato-senpai please stop!" Koneko and Rias, where in a state of panic, as Shinji neared the door, Rias shouted out orders to Koneko and Kiba to stop him, _can't blame them for worrying I never showed them how I fought. _He thought to himself slightly annoyed that they have this low amount of confidence in him.

Koneko and Kiba charged straight toward Shinji. In a mere half second Kiba had already materialized his demon sword and slashed at Shinji. While Koneko had thrown a punch aimed at his face.

_Boom!_

A shock wave occurred causing all of the plates and cups in the room to shatter. A shocked expression appeared on everyone's faces. Despite that Kiba and Koneko were suppose to be the group's strongest close quarter fighters. Shinji had, in less than a second caught Kiba's sword with his right hand, while dodging Koneko's punch and grabbing her fist with his left.

"Koneko you need to learn to punch faster and not at obvious spots, Kiba you're a talented swordsman but you're a hundred years to early to challenge an opponent like me." His voice turned darker at the last sentence. He crushed Kiba's sword with his right hand then slammed Koneko on him causing the both of them to fly back; crashing into the wall behind them and losing conscious.

Akeno clicked her tongue; she then began charging her magical energy and formed a small lightning ball. She planned to only damage him enough to knock him unconscious, but suddenly her ball disappeared. Her body began to shake heavily the fear overwhelmed her. Not once has she ever felt such an overwhelming, presence _it will kill me she_ thought. She had stop breathing for a moment.

Shinji looked her straight in the eye; he released a minor amount of his magic energy. The magic then spread out and suppressed; no devoured Akeno's lightning he prodded to release a miniscule amount of killing intent, just enough to scare her into submission.

"Not a smart idea Akeno… I'm heading home right now, in about three hours around 7:00 I plan on assaulting the church. If you want to help me send Kiba and Koneko to the church, while the rest of you stay on the lookout for any other fallen angels. So now you can either help me or stay out of my way… Lastly when those two wake up tell him I apologize for that." Shinji declared his voice full of thorns.

A couple of minutes had passed since Shinji had left, Akeno and Rias where still shaking in fear.

**(Kiba's turn err I mean POV)**

"It's good to see that you guys came, Kiba, Koneko, sorry about what happened in the club room." Senpai waved at us and said with a smile.

"Same to you Arisato-senpai"

"Good evening Shinji-senpai." Koneko and I waved back.

I stopped and inspected senpai. On the outside he looks like a perfectly normal seventeen year old boy. Yet during that incident in the club room, he effortlessly blocked my sword and dodged Toujou-sans punch then countered in a mere few seconds. It also appears that he did it all by instinct. Then what he said and how he said it, it didn't sit right with me. Senpai just who are you really, despite being with our group for years you were never there when we had missions that had combat. No one in the group has even seen you fight before plus normally your magic power is below that of a low class devil, if I had just met you and didn't know better I would have assumed you to be just a human.

That incident, it was the first time I had ever seen you fight, for some reason my body is telling me; no warning me to be weary of you.

"It's okay Arisato-senpai it was our fault." Koneko's voice interrupted my thoughts. Shinji walks over and pats her head softly.

"Still sorry"

"I...Its fine senpai no harm was done." She said blushing furiously. Shinji reached into his pocket and took out two small bottles he tosses one toward me.

"Phoenix tears!? Senpai how did you get this now better yet why do you have those?"

"Don't worry about it; I keep two of them for emergencies. Take it and use it if you need it, I'm keep the other around in case Asia is injured."

"Arisato-senpai why are you insistent on saving the sister if you only met her once?"Koneko interrupted.

Senpai sighed then showed a bitter smile.

"Because she reminds me of an old friend from my past who would scold me all the time; she reminds me of the consequences of inaction and…" Senpai stopped himself and for just a moment his face showed an intense amount of anger before he hid it. I subconsciously took a step back.

"Never mind that's a story for another day, come on we have a nun we need to save." He walks off toward the church. What did he mean to say before he stopped? I wondered, but decided now was not the time and followed along with Toujou-san

It was dark outside and the street lamps were on. A quick look at the church makes it seem rundown, like no one had visited it in years. No one was going in or out of the church when we arrived in front of the door. Shinji-senpai kicked down the door and shouted out

"Where is Asia you bastards!?"

_Clap Clap Clap Clap _

In front of us stood a priest after he stopped clapping he shouted out in a crazed manor.

"A wonderful reunion! Amazingly emotional!" I felt disgusted when I saw the priest. My anger overwhelmed me I materialized my sword, and was about to charged at him a hand came out and blocked me.

It was Shinji-senpai I was able to stop myself, then calmed down and stared at the priest.

"My my my! I never met a devil twice before, I always end up chopping them into little pieces the first time around! That was my style and how I lived but you guys seem to have ruined that! I'm lost now so confused not sure what to do! You guys really piss me the hell off! So I hope you die a terrible death; no I'm gonna chop you up to a million pieces now devil-san!"

He took out a gun, then a white light appeared in his hand and a long sword appeared.

"Oh you guys came to rescue that bitch of a sister right? I would have raped that whore if it weren't for that other bitch. What strange devils well I'll tell you where that bitch is anyway you won't get there anyway." He points behind him, then charges toward us.

This guy… He spilled out the location so easily, does he expect to be able to beat all three of us. Calm down, it's not like last time, there are three of us and only one of him.

"_My wings. Steel that becomes the form of my phantom blade! Il Maestro, grant me power!"_

Before I had a chance to react Shinji-senpai said those words out loud. Blue magical energy flew into senpai's hand then formed into a saber. Senpai then disappeared and the next moment the priest flew back his holy sword broken and landed next to the Altair.

"What amazing speed! I couldn't sense any killing intent! Killing you will make me feel like I'm on ecstasy!' The priest began laughing maniacally before another sword materialized in his hand. A closer inspection of the sword senpai was holding, it was magical, yet not a holy or demonic sword.

Senpai turned the sword into a position like he was holding a bow then moved his hands back as to fire an arrow he chants.

"_From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword of Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, For I wonder if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!"_

I look at him confused, and then the priest charged straight at him. When senpai finished his chant blue magic energy surrounded his sword and transformed it into a bow. I felt my body tingle over as to alert me to an extremely dangerous object, that weapon there is something wrong with it!

The last of the blue energy formed into an arrow Senpai shouts out

_"Strega wings, aid my flight!" and fired._

_Boom!_

"WHAAA! IT HURTS YOU DAMNED DEVIL! I'll kill you I'll kill you!" The priest shouts.

I stood there along with Toujou-san in shock. When the priest moved to deflect the arrow, it there was an explosion of magic energy then the arrow tore right through the priest sword in the process breaking the sword and tearing the priest's left arm clean off.

"This will be your only chance, you shitty priest, get out of my sight or I will kill you." Senpai stared at the priest his eyes completely emotionless.

"Don't fuck with me you shitty devil I'll come back ill hunt you down and kill your family!"He shouted back. Another arrow materialized on senpai's bow he grabbed it and aimed at the priest.

The priest reached into his jacket and threw down something, it exploded and white smoke covered the room. When the smoke cleared he was gone. Senpai turned the bow back into a sword and proceeded toward the hidden stairs.

"That guy would probably make life more interesting soon." Senpai chuckled as he walked down the stairs. I got chills down my body when I heard that, then took a breath and followed after along with Toujou-san.

**(Now Koneko's turn… nah maybe next time back to normal POV)**

After heading down the hidden stairs Shinji's group proceeded down a narrow tunnel. They arrived in front of a large wooden door.

"Would you like to do the honors Koneko?"

"Sure senpai." Koneko stood in front of the door and then punched it. The door flew from its position for a few meters before crashing down.

A loud noise, then the lights turned on. Inside there were at least forty priests chanting something, at the end of the room Asia Argento was strapped on a cross. Standing next to her a young woman with two black wings she turned around.

"Welcome devils… It appears freed failed to stop you. But that doesn't matter because this will be your grave." She said with an annoyed expression.

Shinji shouted out

"Asia are you alright!?"

"Shin...ji… san…"

_The ritual is finished _

A voice came from nowhere, Asia body began to glow and she screamed out immense pain all over her body. A green light came from her chest two ear rings flew out of her chest. The priests all stood up and summoned out holy swords.

Shinji charged toward Asia, the priest all rush to intercept.

_Slash_

Il maestro released an energy wave knocking back ten priest.

"Kiba! Koneko! Cover me!" They both rushed toward his side.

"Don't touch me priest…" Kiba's sword began emitting a black aura it absorbed all of the holy swords that it made contact with.

"My holy eraser eats away light… I really dislike priest so I am not going to hold back…"

The fallen angel was laughing, no more like a crazed laugh than a normal one.

"Finally the supreme power of this sacred gear shall be mine! I can become a supreme fallen angel and all those who look down on me shall suffer my wraith." She took the floating rings and with an expression of extreme ecstasy injected the rings into her body.

Shinji was rushing to Asia side while the priest were trying to stop him Kiba and Koneko where supporting him and keeping them off him. When he reached the cross Asia appeared lifeless. Using Il maestro he quickly cut all of her bindings and grabbed onto her falling body

"Asia stay with me come on!"

"Shinji…. I'm… gla…"

"Its futile now that I have taken her sacred gear she will die. There is no way for me to return it too." The fallen angel laughed when she finished speaking.

"Senpai this is not a good position we must retreat for now!" Kiba shouts at him while defending against two priests slashing at him.

"Toujou-san we need to clear a path for senpai!"

"Affirmative" Shinji grabbed Asia's body and with their help he was able to reach the entrance.

"Senpai we will stay behind and hold them off go!" Shinji looked at Kiba and was about to object but stopped.

"…Damn it fine! Don't you guys dare die got it!" He ran off leaving his kouhai (underclassmen) behind to deal with it. Shinji ran at full speed and was able to quickly get down the tunnels to the stairs. He then entered the sanctuary and placed Asia down he held onto her left hand.

He couldn't feel any heat coming from her body. Her heart rate was starting to slow down. She struggled to open her eyes.

"I was happy, you were the first friend I had ever made…" She tried to smile but could only hold the smile for a few seconds the pain getting to her.

"Asia don't die on me! No! I don't want to experience it again!" He squeezed harder on her hand.

"If I could be reborn again… I wish I could go to the same school as you…"

"Then come on! Let's go then!"

"…You are even crying for someone like m…"Her eyes closed before she could have finished A smile appeared on her face. The flash back of Yuri dying in the same manner repeats in his mind. He kissed her forehead.

Shinji couldn't stop the tears.

He had failed again, he thought over and over.

No! There is still a way, if she gave up her humanity and become a devil. Bearing the curse of immortality just like him.

"Oh my what a romantic sight I didn't think you devils could act like that." The fallen angel smirked at him trying to suppress a laugh.

"Look at this, it's a wound that little knight boy gave to me on the way here." She places her hand on the wound a bright green light hovered over it then the wound instantly healed.

"Wonderful isn't it since us fallen angels lost gods favor this power is very useful to us."

Shinji stood up his eyes devoid of emotion

"You have just signed your death warrant…" he states as a matter of fact.

"Oh did I make the little devil boy angry?" she laughs.

A bright white light stormed over her hand it merged together and formed a spear.

"This will be all over in an instant I put quite a lot of power into this." She hurled the spear toward Shinji.

_Explode!_

Shinji released his magical power. The red black and blue aura soared out and devoured the spear of light. The fallen angel took a step back her legs began to shake.

"Tha…That was a fluke there was no way it could have happened." She formed another spear and fired. This time Shinji caught it and broke it with his hand.

"And that was the last free hit you get. Now try not to die too quickly." Shinji said his voice full of venom as he released more of his magical energy his anger has consumed him now.

The fallen angel began to back away her body shaking now fear engulfed her, she muttered.

"Im…Impossible how can a devil shrug off light magic… Not even a high class devil can go unscathed… His power… It's overwhelming." She had lost all will left to fight.

Shinji pictured the [Sword] in his mind, a wheel turned and landed on that same [Sword] then glowed. He chanted

"_The sword that the smith created. The sword that the hero wielded. The sword that slew the black dragon. The sword that bathed in its black blood. I call upon thy; the sword who slew gods and dragons I call thy to slay my enemy! Now bathe in the enemies' blood I call you to my side Gram…"_

The words of power caused his magic energy to explode even more

A black long sword materialized on his left hand. The Demonic version of the sword Gram that killed the dragon Fafnir and bathed in its blood.

It leaked out demonic energy possible surpassing that of a devil lord.

Shinji grabbed onto the sword the black aura fusing with his own, he disappeared. The angel turned around then attempted to sprint toward the exit.

_Slash_

Right when she reached the door her left leg was sliced off. She collapsed to the ground. She looked at Shinji's eyes as if he was the devil himself. The Angel was begging for mercy.

_Slash_

The next one cut off her left arm. She screamed out in agony.

_Slash_

The last slice took her other arm. She lied there clinging on to what little life she had left.

"W…What are you…" Shinji lowered his face and whispered so only she could hear.

"I am a very pissed off devil king… A god slayer… A Campione…" When he finished he stabbed Gram into her body, the sword's aura began devouring the angel until there was nothing left. Shinji stood back up.

He saw a glowing green object. _Her sacred gear!_

He disabled his authority then grabbed the scared gear and sprinted toward Asia. He picked her up and ran down the stairs.

Bump

He ran into Rias she was breathing heavily.

"Shinji-Nii are you okay? I sensed an overwhelming power up there." Rias had a concerned expression, when she had sensed that energy early she rushed toward Shinji's position worried about him.

"No time to explain can you use one of your evil pieces to revive Asia please!" After a moment of silence she took Asia's body and placed her on the ground. She took the sacred gear and injected it back into her body.

"I understand… But one day you will have to explain to me what happened."

Rias took out a bishop piece from her pocket and began the ritual.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The piece began glowing a crimson color and then entered Asia's body. After a few minutes the rest of the group arrived and Asia opened her eyes. She looked at Shinji and hugged him, Rias showed an annoyed expression but restrained herself.

Shinji explained all that happened to Asia, leaving out how he killed the angel.

"Shinji-Nii are you sure about all this? What about her family or friends?" Rias questioned him.

"I doubt it could have been helped. Sides I don't think she has any family left, it's better than having her die. Everyone in the world deserves a chance to live. I doubt god of this world would have any problems with it and if he…" He stopped himself before he said anything stupid.

"Never mind" He looked at Kiba and Koneko

"You guys okay?"

"We're fine senpai" they both replied. He looked at Asia again then stood up.

"Let's head home guys."

**Author notes:**

**Well this chapter ended up longer than I thought it would be. So what do you think of Shinji's pissed off side? I originally wanted to have him use white stallion but that seemed like it would be way too much overkill. One more chapter to go before I go back and revise everything. Next up Raiser fried chicken, now in two parts… Uh I mean phoenix to be out by tomorrow night or at least by Tuesday.  
**


	6. Life 2 part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione:A new story._

**Life 2- An annoying phoenix, and a pain in the ass of a mission (part 1)**

His name was Alecard Du Mont, a True Ancestor. He was the current leader of a small community of vampires.

Although the community numbered less than two hundred each vampire was powerful enough to take on a church exorcist. Alecard was currently on his way to some ruins that were recently uncovered in his territory. Inside those ruins they found a girl; no a weapon.

A few weeks earlier one of his men had managed to detect something hiding near there city that had just recently regained its power, Alecard along with a team of vampires investigated. Inside the ruin they found an extremely powerful magic barrier.

Although the barrier would have been impossible for to break for anyone under divine class, Alecard was able to easily break the barrier. When they entered the room that the barrier they found a stone sitting in the middle, one of his men went up and touched it. The stone consumed his entire existence then ripped a hole in the dimension.

A young Japanese teenage girl fell through it. She was very beautiful, had long black hair and was wearing a school uniform of the sorts. She appeared like a goddess. Alecard checked the girl. Her heart was not beating; when he reached down to touch her. A black aura stretched out and began draining his power along with the other vampires in the room.

A black long sword materialized from her body. Alecard immediately recognized it as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi sword. A weapon that could kill a god.

When the sword had its fill of energy it stopped and returned to the girl's body. Three of his men were gone. The girl's heart started beating again, her body twitched. The girl opened her eyes. She attempted to stand up but almost collapsed, Alecard grabbed her to break her fall.

"Wh…Where am I?" the girl muttered.

_This girl she could be the tool I need to begin my crusade of vengeance against the devils,_ he thought to himself.

He bit down on her neck with his fangs. The girl screamed out.

_The control is complete she now belongs to me._

"My tool tell me your name."

The girl looked up at him; her eyes have now changed to the color of red. She opened her mouth

"S…Seishuuin… Ena" She said as she closed her eyes.

Alecard arrived at the ruins and enters them.

Inside the girl Seishuuin was dueling with three other vampires.

She was being pushed back.

_"A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies..."_

She muttered those words, a black sword sprung from her body.

_Slash_

_Slash _

_Slash_

Three slashes in mere half second. The three vampires were instantly vaporized. She stood there holding her sword emotionless.

_Amazing_, Alecard thought to himself. In a mere few weeks her power has rivaled that of a top class devil. Then there is that sword, the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi it posses the ability to slay a god. He waves his servant over. Ena turned around then released the sword back into her body. She stood there staring at Alecard.

"Soon my tool we will begin our crusade against the devils. I had learned that the maou Lucifer's sister will be getting married in a few weeks. All of the leaders of the underworld will be in attendance that is when we will strike." He gave a vicious smile; his desire for vengeance against the devils was due to an incident over several thousand years ago. At that time the devils and vampires were at war with one another.

Alecard at the time was a young vampire who had just recently took charge of a community. The day before a treaty was signed between the two factions the devils of the Baal clan launched a surprise attack on his community. Slaughtering all of his friends and family, the next day a treaty was signed and he was forced to accept it. Although he had tried to kill Lucifer, he was overwhelm by him but spared him possibly due to pity.

Since those days he has devoted himself to training himself and searching for a tool that could kill a god. Now he had that.

Ena walked over toward him and said

"Yes my master."

[Wake up! Wake up! If you don't Wake up I'm going to ki...]

_Slam_

Shinji smashed the stop button on the clock. _Jeez as much as I would love to break this thing, leviathan would probably kill me. Well not that she could… But it would be more trouble than it's worth. _He thought to himself while chuckling.

There is a knock on the door, Shinji quickly got dressed and went downstairs to answer it.

It was Asia Argento; it has been three weeks since she had been resurrected as a devil. Since then she moved next door to his house although Rias and Akeno don't seem to approve.

"Good morning Asia."

"Good morning Arisato-kun, shall we go to school together?" _Not like I could say no, _

"Sure" Asia transferred to Kuoh Academy two weeks ago. Causing quite the uproar on the first day when she transferred into my class and they found out that we live next door and are walking to school together every day.

_Seems like my classmates seem to hate me more now. Looks like my reputation of being a son of a bitch playboy womanizer isn't changing huh… _He thought to himself

"Just give me a minute to grab some of my things." He walked back into the house and headed upstairs, grabbed his bag and opened a hidden compartment under the desk in front of his bed. He took out midsized pocket watch and flipped it open.

Instead of a clock being inside there was a picture, with him in the middle, with four girls surrounding him. On his left side clinging to his arm was a young beautiful Italian blonde girl she was smiling. Behind him was a young Japanese girl in a shrine maiden outfit who'd appeared to be lecturing either him or the blonde. The person to the next of him was a silver haired European girl who was standing by his side like a knight observing him and the environment she had a wide small on her face. Lastly there was another Japanese girl in a school uniform with long black hair clinging onto his right arm.

He closed the pocket watch and placed it in his bag.

"I miss those old days… Well that's enough nostalgia for now I've been keeping Asia waiting long enough." He quietly announced to himself then headed out the door and headed off to school.

Shinji was currently standing alone.

_Howl_

_Roar_

A twenty meter tall white wolf charges toward him full of killing intent. The wolf lunges on him his teeth aimed at his throat while claws where aimed to tear off one of his arms.

The image of a bird materialized in Shinji's mind. The [Bird] Activated.

His body began emitting a powerful golden aura, the moment the wolf was about to make contact Shinji disappeared in a bright light. The [Bird] ability gave him temporary god speed at the cost of only being able to use it on objects faster than what a human is capable of and the paralysis he gets post use.

_Those that are evil, and those that are strong, fear me, for I have wings_._ For my wings will punish you for your curse. And those that are evil will not be able to touch me!"_

The words came out of his mouth, his aura grew brighter. He reappeared behind the wolf. The image of a [Bull] appeared in his mind. The aura grew denser. He grabbed the white wolf. His chest began to scream out in pain. It was starting to become difficult to move. _Running out of time,_ he thought.

_"For I am strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory. I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil; I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way!"_

The words of power spew from his mouth. His strength exploded, using the bird and bull at the same time, he used his god speed and divine strength to throw the wolf. The wolf flew a hundred meters before crashing down to the ground.

Shinji appeared right on top of it and punched down.

_BOOM!_

A massive explosion occurred underneath the wolf, it roared out in pain. A large crater twice the size of the wolf exploded underneath it. The white wolf was covered in red light then disappeared.

Shinji collapsed to the ground he could not move his body_. Five minutes is how long I could manage using both of them is my limit huh? _

Shinji was currently deep in Gremory territory that was his personal training field. The surrounding area was locked away with a magic barrier that only Sirzechs and the other maous could dispel. It was a perfect place for him to keep in shape seeing as he rarely had a chance for any real combat. For the past few years he had been coming here every Saturday to train himself so that he doesn't lose his edge. Although since there was a real lack of opponents in the underworld and he could just call Sirzechs away from his duties just for a spar he improvised.

Using the [Wolf] Authority on himself he made the white wolf attack him. The wolf had teeth that could kill a god so it was enough to get his Campione 'switch' to flip. During training he had only used Verethragna's authorities so he could figure out their powers and conditions.

What he learned was that he could only activate each authority once a day and that the conditions for activating each were a pain in the ass. After the incident in the church the bird authority seemed to have activated in his body somehow.

"Damn this would be bad if it was a real fight and I was paralyzed like this… How much longer till I can move" Shinji cursed to himself out loud while trying to move his body with no response.

Ten minutes had passed; Shinji could start feeling his senses return to his body, around a minute later he could move again although there was still some chest pain.

_Shinji jumped up from his position, and then stretched. Better head back to the club room now, I remember Rias saying something about meeting another group today_. He thought quietly to himself as he took out a small piece of paper with the Gremory magic seal on it. He tossed the paper to the ground.

A red magic circle materialized beneath him then shined a red color. The red covered his body then teleported him.

**(Shinji's POV for a bit)**

I arrived in front of the old school building the chest pain was finally gone. As I was walking inside I heard shouts; no more like screams of anger. My body immediately entered a state of alert when I felt some magic being released.

"Then how's about this I kill all of your precious servants right here and force you to be mine." I heard a voice of someone it sounded like an older man. I felt like face palming myself at that very moment for forgetting.

Today was the day that Rias was supposed to meet her fiancé Raiser Phoenix.

"How dare you attack us in Gremory territory! Raiser even if it is you, you won't get away with something like that!" I heard Rias shout as she released some of her magic energy. This is getting bad better intervene. I pushed the door open

"I think it's about time everyone, calm the fuck down!" I shouted out while releasing a large amount of divine energy, it soared out and suppressed the flames that where coming out of Raiser and the energy from Rias.

The room got quiet Raiser showed an expression of surprise before responding

"Ah so the little pawn had decided to show himself now huh?" _That bastard called me little… Urge to kick his ass rising._ I thought while trying to suppress it.

"Raiser-san I recommend that you don't push me right now, I am not in a good mood. Now apologize to my master." I responded venomously.

"You a pawn dare insult me! I will burn you till there is nothing but ashes remaining!" Raiser showed an expression of extreme anger, I was about to snap.

"Try it! I'll turn you into fried chicken!" I shouted back in response and was about to release my divine power when I sensed someone else was about to release theirs. I noticed Grayfia standing there for the first time since entering this room.

"Both of you calm down… If you will not I will be forced to get involved." She stated coldly and let her magic power leak from her body. Raiser lowered his magic immediately and I did the same. Grayfia was known as the ultimate queen and no sane person would disobey an order from her, well except me, but I rather not fight her again.

Although she was not as strong as a heretic god she was very resourceful to say the least when we fought… But that's a story for another day. I calmed myself, _now was not the time_, I repeated in my head.

"The Phoenix and Gremory households had anticipated something like this would occur so you will settle this dispute with a rating game."

Rating games a strategic completion between mature devils involving one on one combat, base capturing, essentially like a chess game. This would be a way for Rias to get out of her marriage with Raiser and it appeared like a fair agreement on the outside. However raiser's peerage outnumbered Rias and he had participated in rating games before so the odds were stacked against Rias's group.

"…Very well we accept" Rias responded

"Good this will make things easier; if I win you have to marry me immediately." Raiser declared.

"The rating game will take place in ten days, as your group is now it won't be any fun." He said haughtily.

Rias bit down on her lip it looks like she was about to say something but restrained herself.

"Then I will inform both households of the development." A fire circle materialized beneath raiser and engulfed him in flames then he disappeared.

"Come on… We have ten days to prepare, let's turn him into fried chicken." I declared to the group with a venomous smile and an expression of rage.

Everyone in the room including Grayfia couldn't help but shiver in fear when they heard me.

**(Some unknown location)**

"Our contact within the Phoenix household will allow us entry during the wedding. It will be taking place a day after the rating game between the two households. He is confidence it will end in Phoenix victory."A man; no vampire reported to the person in front of him.

"Good the plan is going along nicely. Just in case send some of our men into devil territory to cause some chaos to distract them." The other vampire declared as he patted the young girl sitting on his lap, he then caressed her hair.

"It's almost time for our crusade to start."

**Author note**

**So you guys enjoy that? Next up some training, some fried chicken, some pissed off devil king then maybe a short story about the either the time Shinji fought Grayfia or something else. Part 2 out of 3 will be out in a few days since I have school on Monday and that screws up the marathon of work I've been doing. I'm surprised I hadn't started procrastinating yet. Next chapter will be longer... Probably  
**


	7. Life 2 part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story_

Life 2- An annoying phoenix, and a pain in the ass of a mission (part 2)

_King, your [Steel] calls for you, yearns for you call my name and I will be at your side. _The voice had been repeating in Shinji's head for the past hour. The same sentence_, your [Steel] yearns for you. The name, why can't I remember it_, he was lost in thought until the large door swung open.

After the confrontation a few hours ago with Raiser, Shinji had asked Grayfia a favor. He had asked to come along with her back to the underworld and for her to call the other four maous.

Shinji stepped inside; in front of him were four people, along with a few guards hiding in the background watching Shinji's every move. The mere presence of theses four people was enough to make anyone else faint from the pressure of their magic energy.

The first person who appeared to be the leader and had the highest amount of power in the group was a younger man who appeared in his early thirties with crimson hair. He was Sirzechs Lucifer the first maou. His wife Grayfia was standing next to him adopting a neutral stance.

The next to him was a handsome young man who had a very mysterious aura around him. He looked like the kind of person who would shake your hand saying he's your best friend one minute. While in the next drugging you and performing experiments on your body out of boredom, he was Adjuka Beelzebub the second maou.

The third one was the 'oddball' of the group. She appeared to be no older than twelve years old, despite having very large oversized breast. She was also wearing a magical girl outfit while the rest of them were wearing black or crimson cloaks. That girl was Serafall Leviathan, the third maou, and despite her looks she could freeze half of hell over in mere hours. She had also been the source for some of Shinji's pain in the ass weekends but that's a story for another day.

The last one was an older man who appeared to be in his late sixties. His mere stance gives off the impression of a general who had served in the military all of his life and had survived countless battles. His eyes seemed cold and annoyed as to why he had to be here, this person was Farubiumu Asumodeusu the fourth maou.

Shinji stood in front of the group, there was a round table in between them.

"Speak what you have to speak and leave quickly I have work to do." Farubiumu stated hostilely. That man had never seemed to like Shinji very much, well the feeling was mutual.

Shinji glared at him for a second before dropping the comment, he cleared his throat then said calmly and emotionlessly as if he were stating a list of facts.

"During the rating game between the Gremory group versus the Phoenix group in ten days I plan on not holding back and if it comes to it I'll kill Raiser Phoenix. That Phoenix brat has insulted not only my master but myself, and I plan on using my full power to punish him for his insolence. Although I won't kill any of his servants, I will on the other hand instill the fear of a Campione into the brat. So it would be in your best interest to allow me to do this. I have targeted that Phoenix as my prey. So if any of you stand in my way-" Farubiumu interrupted

"Just who do you think you are?! Are you are arrogant to think that you can defeat all four maous at the same time?! Forcing the four maous, the leaders of the underworld to appear before you just you could threate-"Shinji interrupted by releasing his magic power to the maximum an overwhelming aura of red and blue energy exploded from him.

The guards that were hidden quickly sprung to surround Shinji, the maous and Grayfia had a shocked expression on their faces. The guards despite their eyes and faces not showing any fear; their bodies where shaking.

"Who do I think I am?!Don't you dare ask me that question brat! I am a Campione who has killed almost a dozen gods! Might I remind you that the only reason the underworld has been able to enjoy this 'peace' was in part due to the actions I have took for you! Now all that I ask in return is; you allow me to hunt the prey that has insulted me! If you refuse your titles as the four maous, nor your armies will not protect you from my wraith! Don't think you will go unscathed if you all take me on, I can guarantee I would kill more than half of you before going down myself…"Shinji stated while releasing all of his killing intent.

One of the guards, a female with blonde hair, had tried to be a hero and charged toward with a red demonic sword in her hands. Shinji visualizes a white wolf, he then snaps his fingers. The [Wolf] had been activated.

Shinji's magic power exploded beyond what it currently was, a blinding white aura covered his body. Beneath him the ground shook and exploded. A white wolf the size of a large cargo truck leapt from the ground. Despite its size the wolf was much faster than it seemed, and in seconds since its appearance disappeared in a white light of god speed and reappeared next to its master with an arm in its mouth.

The guard fell back and screamed the wolf had torn her left arm off like it was nothing but butter. The wolf had a blood thirsty look, it desired more, and it glared at the four maous.

"Now I hope this serves as a clear demonstration… Do not interfere during my hunt and we will not have any problems. "He released the wolf and lowered his magic energy back to normal levels, the white wolf disappeared as white light engulfed it. Shinji reached into his left pocket and took out a small bottle; he tossed it at the guard lying on the ground.

"Phoenix tears." He turns around and begins walking toward the exit before stopping.

"First off I apologize for doing that to you unknown guard, I also apologize to you Grayfia for putting you in this situation. Lastly sorry about this Sirzechs, Leviathan, although I would also like to ask that you keep this incident a secret, I doubt I need to say why." He turns back around before a golden aura surrounds his body; he disappeared.

**(Ahh writing that part was so much fun and as the highlight of the day, incoming shit storm in case you hadn't figured it out. It also showed Shinji's real personality. )**

Shinji was currently jogging around a mountain. After that incident two days ago, he had returned to the club room, Rias had decided that the group needed to go on a training trip to prepare for the game in nine days. She choose one of the mountain training facilities in Gremory territory. The mountain had a mansion right inside of it and the surrounding landscape was covered with a magic barrier so they could train as much as they like without having to worry about uninvited guest or accidents happening. Although jogging was mostly pointless to him, due to his body as a Campione it had helped him relax.

_Seems I may have made quite a few enemies yesterday_. He thought to himself, as he cursed himself for losing his cool. Although when he had first started out as a Campione he had hated having to fight, preferring to stay out of it and not kill.

However as the years went by, as the gods grew more power, as the magic associations started growing more 'daring' he had learned the hard way to change how he had acted. The first change began when the disappearance of Ena occurred. During a fight with heretic Satan, Shinji had let his guard down for a second to try and offer the god a chance to surrender.

The god lied and Shinji had allowed him to go free, Satan launched a surprise attack and Ena defended with her sword which caused a chain reaction that caused her and the 'contract' Shinji had with the sword to disappear. He snapped and killed the weakened god, this was the first time he had killed since becoming a Campione.

The next major occurrence was the death of Yuri; the History Compilation Committee had been reformed under new leadership a year after magic became public a few days after Ena's disappearance. An anti Campione leadership, seeing at the time Shinji was viewed as the weakest of the Campione at time both politically and influence wise, they had attempted to assassinate him. The attempt failed when Yuri had found out about this. In the process of protecting Shinji who had ingested poison at a banquette the committee was holding she gave her life in order heal him.

After that event he had become a much colder person, he created his own magic association, [The Red Devil] and proceeded to wipe out the entire History Committee hunting down all of the members who were involved and the other members who had not left the organization when the event became public.

Although what really sent him over the edge was the death of his wife Liliana, once she had died he had nothing left and proceeded to wander, searching for death. Over the years he came to enjoy the hunting for an opponent who could defeat him. Although his time spent with the Gremory group had help him suppress his urges, he had wanted to protect the group, and when he had first met Rias he viewed her as a daughter, as she grew older and matured, he now views her as someone precious that he had to protect.

He was disgusted with himself as the main reason he had desire to protect the group, and see them grow was just so he could never experience those 'losses' again. When he had met Raiser or the incident with the fallen angel, it had triggered the rage that he tried so hard to suppress.

The angel had reminded him of the death of Yuri and the consequence of inaction.

Raiser had reminded him of the committee with his arrogance.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

His phone rang breaking him out of thought; he took it out of his pocket and checked. It was time to head back; dinner was starting soon, and tomorrow was the day the real training would start.

He had asked Rias for permission to spar Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno at the same time on the day before and she was surprised at first and seemed against It but after some thought, she approved.

As he was heading back, the mysterious voice in his head began speaking again this time clearer and louder. My _king soon we shall be united, know that your servant still lives_. The voice disappeared, an image of Seishuuin Ena flashed in Shinji's head, _Cant be what was the name of that blade?... Ame no  
Tsru; before he could finish saying the name in his mind,_ his chest began ringing. The image of a youth had appeared in his mind when he had thought of Ena, the words spilled out

_Hurry up and swear! Stay by my side no matter what... Even if life is coming to an end, even if the world itself is coming to an end, even if it means battling all the gods, stay by my side forever!"_

_Nothing happens._

_Strange, one of Verethragna's authorities seems to be working now but I can't seem to figure out what it does, nor do I remember the spell words. The name of the sword I can't seem to remember… What is it,_ he was lost in thought.

Shinji's phone vibrated, he took it out and checked his text, and Rias was wondering what was taking him so long dinner is already ready. He replied that he was on his way then proceeded to head back to the mansion.

Something felt off, but for now Shinji chose to shrug it off, "Now is not the time" he muttered.

**(Now to set up a little something for the future)**

_I stood in front of the mirror and stared into it, after taking that potion my arm had regenerated. Just a few hours ago a boy had met with the four maous. They were intimidated by his presence; the power he released when he was angry that one of the maous interrupted him was overwhelming. _

_When the other guards surrounded him but were paralyzed in fear. The boy was shouting something to the maous making it sound like he was above them. I don't know why but my body acted on its own and I charged toward him. Moments before I entered the range to attack, a white wolf had torn off my arm. I fell down the pain was excruciating the thought that I was going to die had repeated over and over in my mind, yet he spared me…_

_That boy… Who was he? The thought had been repeating over and over in her mind for the past few hours._

_After she had been healed her heart had kept beating at a rapid pace. She was excited. Whoever he was, he was bound to change the world._

"_That boy… I want to follow him...I want to serve him." She mumbled._

**(Now back to your regularly scheduled plot)**

Shinji was standing still in a forest his eyes were closed; he had used a small amount of magic to expand his senses toward the surrounding area. _Something was closing in fast_.

_Slash_

Kiba had appeared behind him and swung his sword. Shinji immediately did a back kick; Kiba quickly raised his sword up to defend.

_Break_

The sword broke, and Kiba flew back a few meters before regaining his footing and materializing black swords in both of his hands. He charged.

_Slash _

_Slash_

Two slashes at the same time the first aimed at the neck while the second aimed at the lower back area.

Shinji spun around before the swords had made contact. He sidestepped to the left then kicked toward Kiba's left leg. Kiba attempted to move his sword to try and block the kick, but was too slow.

He bit down on his lip to suppress the urge to scream; then took both of his swords and swung down. Shinji moved his fist to counter, a large lightning blast rained right down on him. Along with Koneko leaping from one of the bushes behind him, she charged at him with a punch aimed toward his neck.

_They're getting much better compared to a few days ago, their teamwork is astounding, but still it was not enough_. He visualized the [Bird], better not use it at full power wouldn't want an accident to occur.

"Those who are evil fear me for I have wings" He stopped the chant mid way so that he could only use a small amount of its power. His body began to shine a light dark gold aura the lighting blast landed on him.

_Boom!_

Akeno hovered over the blast site with a shocked expression, the original plan was before the blast could have hit Kiba and Koneko were to have backed off. But they were currently unconscious on the ground while Shinji was nowhere in sight. She felt a small amount of magic appear behind her and moved to counter, but was too slow.

Strike

Shinji karate chopped the back of Akeno's neck; she immediately lost conscious and began falling. He caught onto her and uses his fake Godspeed to teleport to the ground.

_They're improving a rapid rate, but will it be enough to take on raiser's group?_

The image of a tornado appeared in his mind, he heard a whisper. "Shi…elp…"

The whisper began growing louder and louder, _King help us_, the voice of the sword. He was able to hear it clearly.

The trees began to shake as if a violent storm had appeared from nowhere.

The wind surrounded his body,

"Shinji help me!" the voice belonged to Seishuuin Ena.

The [Gale] activates.

**Author notes:  
Lol this is a hilarious coincidence, I promised it would be longer than the last chapter and it is, by one word. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up we end the raiser arc along with adding (re)add another member of the harem, then kicking vampire ass. After that I'll be revising the earlier sections and adding in to them and fixing spelling mistakes. To be done by Friday the next one will be a long one.**


	8. Life 2 final

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story I changed the youth authority up a bit, well you'll see at the end in the event you weren't able to figure it out._

_**So someone asked a question about the darkness authority, Shinji got the authority from Satan and what it does is summons dark flames from purgatory in which shinji shapes it to appear like a dragon, why a dragon, why not.**_

_**Well out of sheer boredom when I got RAC on Thursday I made a little character servant sheet for Shinji Since I was thinking about doing a spin off when I finish the next arc.**_

**Class:** Low class devil (Bullshit) Or Caster

**True Name:** Shinji Arisato

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil

**Strength B**

**Agility C**

**Endurance C**

**Intelligence C+**

**Luck E**

**Mana A++ (Campione have around several hundred times the magic reserves of a trained mage)**

**Magic Resistance A++**: Won't be scratched by anything under divine class magic due to Campione body.

**Riding C-** Ability to ride things. He can ride most vehicles with above average skill

**Noble Phantasm EX (Divine authorities nuff said I'll add more details to each individual ones if I get bored.) Now back to the story.**

**Skills (Will add more later)**

**Angry pacifist Ex- Slap my right cheek its fine slap my right I'll ask for an apology slap both and pick a fight, I'll rip both your cheeks off and burn the city down on 'accident'.**

**Interruption A+- Loves to interrupt people, doesn't take to kindly to be interrupted. **

**Life 2- An annoying phoenix, and a pain in the ass of a mission (final)**

_The [Steel] was disgusted with itself for its failures. _

_First it had failed its king when it had allowed its current wielder to be trapped. Failing to notice that the god intended to attack until the last moment, using some type of authority to try and seal away his king._

_It had failed again when its master was liberated from her prison. It had allowed some monstrosity to enslave her. That monster that was called Alecard had bent his master's mind into servitude._

_Since then it had been doing nothing, but it sensed it. The [Steel] had sensed the aura of his King. It had been slowly, very slowly building up its power in an attempt to free its master. It had been sending messages to the King to alert him with little success. _

_Once the steel had gathered enough power, it waited; waited for a chance to free its master and unite with its king. Earlier the day they had snuck its master along their 'army' into a place called the underworld. _

_Once it arrived it felt it, its master was nearby. The [Steel] called out for its master as it released its stored up energy the energy poured into the master's body and destroyed the mind enchantment. _

_Explosion_

The magic energy exploded from Seishuuin Ena's body, the black aura poured out of her as a black European style long sword slowly levitated from her body. The sword was radiating black magic energy as it encased Ena's body, she screamed out in pure agony; the memories unlocked and flooded in.

Ena's mind was in complete chaos. Memories that she had never seen before began pouring into her as she tried to dissect their meaning.

She saw life; her birth.

She saw resilience; her endless training that led her to her title.

She saw hate; when she received her assignment to seduce the king.

She saw annoyance: the king ignored her advances.

She saw happiness; the king had saved her when it had been easier to have killed her.

Finally she saw love; the image of Shinji had appeared he was standing with his left hand held out smiling.

"Sh...Shinji" she mumbled. Her anger explodes

"H…How dare you do this to me!" she screams out her anger consuming her voice.

Ena grabbed the Ame no Tsurugi and swung it.

_Slash_

The vampire in front of her stood in shock as his undead existence was ended. The remaining stared in shock unsure of what had occurred. Ena charged toward the nearest one.

_Slash_

The blade sliced clean threw the vampire leaving nothing but a severed torso behind as Ena began charging toward the next.

The vampires had realized that they had been betray, the group surrounded Ena. Four of them rushed her while two more hit her from her flanks. She began to chant

_A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies..._

_Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, unsheathe" _

The black blade roared to life. Its aura had merged with Ena's own and was now releasing a purple and black color. She swung the sword

_Explosion_

The swung caused a massive explosion of massive magic energy the group surrounding her had been vaporized leaving nothing but ashes behind. She fell to her knees the exhaustion had begin to consume her. She was breathing heavily, her magic reserves were about to be depleted. Her aura began to shrink.

_Blast_

Ena had heard the sound and leapt to her left in an attempt to dodge. She was too slow to completely dodge, a red magic arrow struck her left leg, and it exploded. She bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from screaming. Her aura had completely disappeared at this point, using its remaining reserves to protect her leg.

Another group of vampires around twelve this time surrounded her in a circle. They held their hands up and began chanting some sort of spell. Ena used her sword as a crutch to get herself up struggling. The image of Shinji appeared in her mind.

"Shinji…Help me" she managed to mutter before they all fired a volley of fireballs at her. Ena fell back, she felt something hold onto her, it felt like some kind of blast of wind that had flew by to see her off to meet her end.

_Explosion_

The vampires stood there in complete shock, in front of them stood a boy wearing a school uniform. He was holding onto Ena, there were no signs that the fireballs had even scratched him. The vampires attempted to regain control of the situation before the saw flames had engulfed the sky; they went deaf from the sound of a thousand horses neighing. A closer look at the boy showed that he was muttering something as if chanting; the vampires felt overwhelming fear as they looked into the boy's eyes.

They saw anger, death, carnage, slaughter, extermination.

"_For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion. O Stallion that moveth godlike with wondrous grace, bringest forth the halo of thy master!" _The last words they heard before the flames merged into a horse of fire and death; then it rained down upon them like an angel of death leaving nothing behind in its tracks.

_Massive Explosion_

The vampires had been incinerated leaving not even ashes behind; the area surrounding them was mostly incinerated along with the group, creating a large crater at the very least two hundred meters wide. What had used to be a beautiful forest was now nothing more than tree ashes and a crater.

Inside that crater Shinji held onto Ena, his body began radiating a golden color, he kissed her; the magic energy flowed into her, the memories flooded into the both of them.

_"Hurry up and swear! Stay by my side no matter what... Even if life is coming to an end, even if the world itself is coming to an end, even if it means battling all the gods, stay by my side forever!" The words of power spewed out inside Shinji's mind._

"_Yes…" A faint voice could be heard._

The [Youth] activated.

To say Arisato Shinji was pissed off at this moment was an understatement…

Although he was happy that he had been reunited with a long lost comrade after hundreds of years, the memories he saw of what had happen to her…

The [Youth] authority allows him to give his divine protection, in the process restoring that person's magical reserves to the maximum. It had also allows their memories to intertwine together lettings the both of them see the others past and major events in life. The price for this is the person on the receiving end has to swear at one point in time eternal loyalty until the end of their life.

So when Shinji saw the memories of the True Ancestor Alecard, he was furious. Furious at how the vampire scum had forced Ena to become his slaves and the 'immoral' things he done to her, along with this sociopath's plans to start a mad crusade against the world, Shinji was incredibly pissed off.

The only upside to those memories was that he learned that the rest of Alecard's community had begun to gather at the ruins in some country in east Africa.

Shinji along with the currently sleeping Ena were currently on a flight to that country. After calling Serafall and explaining everything to her, he had asked if she could provide transportation to the country so he could have a nice long 'Chat' with the ancestor.

Apparently Serafall made a doujinshi and was planning on selling at Comiket this winter so she offered him the plane ride in exchange for help during Comiket.

"This is going to be a very interesting winter..." Shinji muttered to himself as he stared at Seishuuin Ena who was passed out in the seat in front of him.

It had been two days since the incident with the vampires and Ena had been mostly passed out. Although they didn't have the time to chat when she awoke on the plane a few hours ago, he promised to explain all that was going on to her after they had dealt with the vampires. The exhaustion took her over after a few minutes so she ended up passing out.

Although the [Youth] restored her magic reserves to their fullest, the amount of power that Ame no Tsurugi used to free her from her servitude left a very great strain on her body so she currently needed to rest for a little while.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"SHINJI WHERE THE HELL-"Rias shouted into the phone before being cut off by Shinji.

"Sorry Rias I'll explain later, but your brother assigned me a emergency mission that I need to take care of."

"Will you make—"he cut her off again

"I'll be back a day before the rating game starts." Shinji hung up. _Great now how am I going to explain Ena to the rest of the group_… He thought to himself before his train of thought was broken by the plane landing_. _

_Damn I just realized I just dug my own grave back there…_Shinji thought as he faced palmed himself.

After a few hours of tedious driving they had arrived in front of a large ruin structure.

Shinji parked the car he had 'barrowed' from the airport a little bit back from the ruin. He along with Ena who was in the back seat stepped out of the car and stretched their body, Shinji took a deep breath before walking toward the ruin entrance.

As soon as he arrived two large human like objects flew out from nowhere in front of the entrance in an attempt to stop him from entering. Shinji snapped his fingers

Slash

Slash

Ena had called out Ame Tsurugi then charged forward slashing the objects, cutting them both in half.

As Shinji stood in front of the entrance he sensed a large group of people surrounding the entrance inside, along with some high energy source standing in the middle.

_Let's see if, white stallion would be perfect for this situation, however if I were to use that while inside I would bury myself. Seeing as how their vampires darkness won't have much of an effect as I would like although there is my trump card that recently activated that I can use against that leader asshole. So I could let Ena… No she shouldn't strain herself to much right now, Verethragna's other authorities could be useful for this situation, I wonder if I can use Ame Tsurugi's ability to absorb divine magic to combine two authorities. Well if worst case scenario I'll just use the blade and try to overwhelm them with numbers._ Shinji strategizes before taking another deep breath and sighing.

"What a pain in the ass… Fuck it!" he mumbles before shouting out the last words then began to chant

"_O' mighty bull that possesses the horns of shining gold, grant me your aid!"_

A golden aura radiated from Shinji's body, he continued his chant.

"_For I am strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory. I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil; I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way!" _

The golden aura exploded before shrinking itself down so that it only radiated a small dense golden aura. The [Bull] had been activated at its full power. Shinji kicked the door and sent it flying, then rushed in along with Ena following behind him.

The door flew forward in a spinning motion and was about to land on the man sitting on a throne right in the middle of the room, but before the door made contact a red mist surrounded the man. When the door made contact with the mist it was hungrily devoured by it the man stood up and stared at the teenager with a golden aura, who was casually strolling in. The man snap his fingers, four of his vampires attempted to surround the teen, however he took a step to the right, and then punched the first vampire.

The punch shattered every bone in the vampire's body as it fell back screaming in pain. The others stopped shocked at what just happen; the teen took that opportunity to punch the closest vampire who stood wide open to the left. The vampire pulled out a white sword up to try and defend against the punch, it was a mistake. The golden punch tore straight through the sword then mercilessly tore his right arm off.

The other two were about to counter attack but black sword flew out from the entrance then sliced the first vampire in half. The other slashed down toward the intruder but hesitated when he was it was Ena; used this opportunity to slice right through him.

Alecard who had been sitting on his throne impatiently stood up for the first time he shouted out.

"Now just what the hell—"He was interrupted by a weak blast of red magic to the face. Shinji declared

"None of your business, I'm here to kick the true ancestor Alecard's ass for stealing someone precious from me!"

_You know I'm starting to enjoy interrupting people._ Shinji chuckled to himself.

Alecard burst out laughing.

"You some lowly nobody from nowhere kill me a true ancestor? Don't you realize I am an immortal death has no mean—"He was interrupted again only this time it was from a punch in the face from Shinji. Alecard flew back a few feet before exploding onto one of the walls. When the dust cleared both of Alecard's arms had been ripped to shreds and it appeared like all of his bones were broken.

A red mist sprung from his body then surrounded him, and in a matter of seconds he had fully recovered. Alecard leapt up and blasted a large red ball of demonic energy toward Shinji, when it made contact with Shinji it just bounced harmlessly off flying back and exploding behind him killing a group of vampires who thought it was a good idea to try and sneak up on him.

Alecard stared in shock for a moment then recognized who his enemy was he pointed at Shinji

"Y…You you're the pet of Sirzechs Lucifer, the magic devourer …"

"Uh oh it looks like his majesty is about to snap" Ena mutters while laughing to herself.

"The fuck…" Shinji twitched a little when he heard the title. _Who the hell comes up with this shit...? I mean I thought the nerd king of the east was a bad title, or maybe the lustful hot spring devil king was one but… Magic devourer… That name really pisses me off for some reason… I'm not playing with him anymore lets pull out the trump card._ Shinji cursed to himself as he visualized Alecard along with all the information he knew about true ancestors along with the information Ena had given him. Shinji deactivated the [Bull] the gold aura vanished.

All that information was beginning to take a form of a golden sword, after a few seconds the image of a warrior holding a sword appeared in his mind, the wheel spun it landed on that warrior then glowed, the large circle which had a warrior holding a sword materialized beneath Shinji. The words of power spew out of his mouth

"_Heed the power of my words, let justice reveal itself, under the strength and eloquence of this incantation, for strength is ever victorious, for strength is the answer to all things." _

A golden sword began to slowly fly out of the circle when Shinji grabbed onto it, it began to radiate the color of the sun, and Alecard stood there in shock unsure what was going on; the words continued the sword began to shine brighter.

"_Using words of power, I bring forth justice in this world! Powerful and eloquent are these enchanting words. For they are powerful and bring forth victory"_

The [Warrior] had finally been activated. The sword shined a blinding light then a million smaller lights expanded from it engulfing the entire room turning it into an empty endless field. The lights began to take the form of an endless amount of sword all stuck on the ground or levitating in the air.

"True Ancestors, the original vampire, now known as the dead apostles" The words spew out of Shinji's mouth the swords levitating began spinning then stopped when they faced Alecard. Alecard stood there defiantly thinking even if the swords were to hit him he would just regenerate in a few seconds.

"Originally they ruled the earth enslaving the lesser human races. One day that changed when one of the Ancestors drank the blood of a human" The swords facing Alecard soared forth the first two impaling him through the stomach, Alecard stood there smiling for a second, before his expression changed to one of horror.

As the two swords disappeared in a ray of golden light his healing ability had began to slow down and he was feeling pain.

"You! Just what have you done to me you devil scum!" Alecard shouted out in anger as he charged toward Shinji.

"The Ancestor enjoyed the feast of blood and set out on experimenting on it which led to the creation of what we know today as the vampires. The humans turn vampire who now had power began to rebel again their would be masters."

Several hundred swords began swooping down on Alecard unlike the first two theses swords were aiming for flesh wounds. As Alecard desperately attempted to dodge the onslaught of swords they began to make deep cuts all over his body, not enough to go through but enough to inflict maximum pain. He screeched out in pain as one of the swords shredded one of his fingers in half. His injuries where no longer healing.

"The Ancestors who had now lost their rule attempted to flee to the underworld. However instead of negotiating for territory with the devils they attack and took their lands. This led to a war that lasted nearly four hundred years before it had ended when nearly all of the true ancestors had been exterminated by the devils superior powers. A fallen race! A fallen king! That is who you really are!" Shinji shouted the last bit before slashing down on Alecard cleaving him straight in half. The golden world shined a blinding light and along with the sword disappeared.

Alecard now just half a person stood their desperately trying to breathe the others vampires in the room rushed to his aid.

"I will not kill him, in exchange you allow me to leave this place…" Shinji declared staring at the vampires.

"Your majesty—"Shinji shot Ena a glance then blinked twice, she stopped then nodded.

"You know you cannot defeat me so rather than have your entire community die surrender now."

"We…. We have no choice leave…"One of the vampires responded, Shinji along with Ena walked out of the ruins when they exited Shinji turned and faced the ruins.

"Man the maous are going to be so pissed about this… Plus I kind of feel bad for ending it like this but whatever…" He visualized a boar running down all that stood in its path as he focuses on the ruins. A dark gold aura began to sprout from his body, as the words of power left from his mouth.

_"May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"_

The sky darkens the sun disappears as a purple sky takes over.

_"The Boar shall ravage you! The Boar shall exterminate you!_

_This is my boast of victory over the gods, the paean of my strength!_ _This is my taunt at the gods, who are my foes! This is my declaration of defiance, in order to grasp my god slaying strength! I am the foe of all gods! I am the usurper of divine strength!_ _As the king commanded, punish the sinners! Shatter his back, pull out his bones, his hair, his brains. Punish him for breaking the contract!" _

A giant black boar head rip straight through the air. It roared out the vampires ran outside and stared at it fear consumed them.

"Leave nothing standing slaughter them all!" Shinji shouted as the boar lunged forth its roar tearing of the vampires arm off.

In less than a minute the area had turned from a place where tourist may have visited to a slaughter field with body parts everywhere along with rubble scattered all about.

Shinji took a deep breath then turned to face Ena

"Well your majesty it's nice to see that your… other side is still here."

"Well there is a lot that I need to tell you but can it wait until this weekend? When we arrived back in Japan can you wait in my house for a day? When I come back from what I have to finish I'll explain everything."

"Fine your majesty." Ena said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on let's head home… Oh crap… Our ride is gone." As Shinji turned around he noticed that the car he had stol… 'Borrowed' earlier was now nothing more than a seat and half a door.

**Author notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well I originally planned this chapter to include the rating game but decided that it would be too long so I stopped here next up is the Raiser vs Gremory rating game. Since exams are starting in two weeks the next chapter probably won't be out for a little while. Three weeks tops anyway if you like it review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Special Peerage chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it. Nor do I own the other series characters that I am about to put in._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story I changed the youth authority up a bit, well you'll see at the end in the event you weren't able to figure it out._

_Life Special-Evil pieces_

**Not a new chapter but who is going to be in Shinji's group when he gets his peerage. I wanted to post this to get peoples opinion on the group and suggestions oh and due to Shinji being a Campione and his ridiculously high amount of magic his evil pieces are half mutated. Meaning 1 pawn= 4 normal compared to mutated 1 pawn= 8 I think was how It was. **

**Forgot to mention how he gets the characters from other series will be explained in a little spin off I will be doing when I finish my next story arc and spoiler in case you hadn't figured it out Shinji goes independent from Rias's group. Now to figure out how to get these characters into my universe without bullshitting everyone…**

**King- Shinji (Duh)**

**Queen- Not sure (Maybe a Campione character or a FSN character although Caster from extra would be great for this role.)**

**Rook- Moka or Tsukune, from Rosario Vampire**

**Second Rook- Unsure need suggestion; don't mind OC characters for suggestions along as they aren't op as hell.**

**Bishop- Tabitha from Familiar Zero (Post end of anime)**

**Second Bishop- Yu Narukami (or whatever the hell you named him if you played persona 4. Post True ending p4 before arena. )**

**Knight –Nero Claudius Augustus Germanicus (Or Saber if you don't want to say all of that)**

**Second Knight- Seishuuin Ena**

**Pawn- Gilga-(nah if I put him as a pawn he would nuke me) Shiki Ryougi or Toho (hadn't decided which Shiki yet Tsukihime/Garden of sinners) - Four Pieces**

**Second Pawn- a ****Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei character who? It'll be a surprise- three pieces **

**Last Pawn – up for suggestion**

**So I'm currently taking a quick break from the story to prepare for exams next week, so next Friday I'll start writing the rating game fight then plan out the next arc, so expect an update in about a week or two hope you have a nice day/night.**


	10. Life Final

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story__**. **__**So time to reveal his last non Verethragna authority, the [Balor] (thumbs up if anyone got that reference.)I'll add the details here and expand on it during the story Ah damn I can't wait till the next arc when shinji actually gets people who can hold their own against him.**_

_**Balor- An authority gained from heretic **_**Baalbisan consist of four abilities similar to how John Pluto Smiths metamorphosis but completely different. When Shinji activates the authority he must pick one of the four and afterwards he can't activate Balor again for two days. First ability is called the book of kings, allows him to temporary use Ninth level spells (six spells total) and two uses of an epic spell before ending, it also increases his magic senses (weakest of the four abilities but very versatile). **

**Second ability is called Army of the devil king, summons four hundred death knights and a lowly Balor to act as his army (Anti-army ability) **

**Third is called the True Devil, transforms him into a twelve foot tall high Balor with a flame/ ice whip and a divine/demonic sword. Strongest out of the four but last only ten minutes and during those ten he goes into a berserk state and will concentrate on killing everything it sees as a threat friend or foe. **

**Last is his most costly ability called the Gates of Hell, unlike the others this one requires a condition to be filled upon activating. First is the target must be near death state. Last they must have committed the sin of genocide. At the cost of sealing away this authority for fifty years Shinji calls out the Gates of Hell and drags the target's soul down to hell forever sealing the target there. Oh and I changed my format a bit tell me if you like this or prefer the original.**

**Life Final-Never piss off a Campione (For the arc not the story in case I made someone panic)**

_The city was in flames, burning from a black never ending flame, corpses scattered everywhere. The sounds of screams of why spare us please echoed over and over. Extermination was what one would think if they looked at the city. What use to be a large city was now nothing more than black ashes, rubble, craters, and death... In the middle of the flames, a teenage boy stood casually. _

_The flames seemingly ignored him. He was laughing; no more like a maniacal laugh as if he had achieved something he had always desired. An older man charges behind the boy with insane speed and a white katana radiating white holy energy. Before he could have made contact with the boy, a red whip seeming came out of nowhere. The moment the whip struck the man it exploded in flames, the whip tore the katana in half as the flames began to disintegrate the man's body._

_A massive humanoid like figure lands down next to the boy; red flames engulfed its entire body. Gigantic bat wings sprung from its body, the beast let out a roar fire flooded out of its mouth its eyes now pure demonic red; that thing can no longer be called anything similar to a human. It was a devil... The devil bowed down to the boy who had stopped laughing in that very same moment the ground near him exploded and six people dressed in what seemed like ninja outfits sprung out and charged at the devil.  
They were intercepted before they could have even gotten ten feet near the devil by a blinding blue light followed by several arrows tearing the first three's arms off. As they fell to the ground a flash flew through the air and within in seconds those men's torsos were severed in half by a saber. The knight landed next the boy and bowed; her white hair seemed to have been glowing from the flames on this battlefield.  
The other three ninja's turned to retreat but two were decapitated instantly as older man wearing a business suit. The last turned to face the man and in rage charged at him with his blade raised in the air the man simply sidestepped to the left of the berserker before pulling out a hidden kunai knife, and plunging it into the berserker's throat. He disappeared then reappeared next to the boy and bowed down. _

_At the same time dozens of other men and women, who seemed to wearing a large red cape and a glowing red long sword in their hands, teleported from nowhere arrived in front of the boy they all stuck their swords the ground and bowed to him. On shoulders of each of these people there was a patch attached to them the patch said two words __**Red Devil**__. This city… It was Tokyo._

_[Wake up! Wake u-] _

Shinji leaps out of his bed with a scream, and slammed on the stop button. He was sweating and breathing heavily_. Damn it, damn it, damn it why the hell am I remembering about this now?_ He slammed his hands into his face in an attempt to calm down that was when it happened.

He began laughing hysterically, _it's finally back it's finally back after all these years my final authority has returned to me_… Shinji's final and most powerful authority the [Balor] had returned to him. His fight with Raiser had just gotten a lot more 'fun'. "But that dream…" Shinji's body began shaking the feeling of anxiety consumed him.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Shinji stopped his insane laughter and shaking and went to answer the door.

"Your majesty is everything alright?"Ena asked with a worried expression

"Yeah its nothing just remembered something interesting don't worry go back to sleep Ena" Shinji replied with a small smile on his face.

"So Ena what do you think about this world?"

"It's…Fine your majesty although I would prefer to go back to our original world but it seems like it will be interesting here at least. Though you never did tell me what happen to the rest of the group after I was sealed away."

Shinji showed a pained expression for a moment before quickly hiding it; Ena had noticed but refrained from saying anything.

"Well… If I ever get around to it I'll tell you. I need to get ready for school so just head back to bed for now if you need anything just call."

It's been two days since they had returned to Japan after wasting almost an entire day trying to find a ride back to Japan. When he finally returned he had quite a… 'Interesting' conversation with Rias about where he was and who Ena was… Luckily he was able to convince her that Ena was just a childhood friend of his who was currently visiting the country. Although he omitted the fact that she is living with him, but oh well minor details.

In the two days he was gone the Gremory group had trained for another day in combat before using their last day to plan a strategy for the rating game. The game is taking place at a replica of the school. The strategy was a bit risky to say the least. Kiba and Akeno at the beginning were to spread out and plant traps surrounding the club house which is the base for the Gremory group.

Phase two would involve me along with Koneko in an assault at the gym. The attack is just a distraction however, we would stall the attackers until Akeno gets into position then we would retreat and she would use her holy lightning to destroy the building.

Phase three would involve the both of us splitting up while Akeno was to engage the enemy queen, Koneko would move toward the enemy base, while I would regroup with Kiba and we would go and bait as many enemies we can and engage them. Meanwhile when this is all going on Rias along with Asia would sneak into the enemy base and engage their king. This is a very risky strategy that realizes a lot on luck although if the group knows of Shinji's origins then they could just have said to hell with strategy and left it all to him, but was the fun in that. The rating game would begin tonight four hours after school ends.

Shinji was currently contemplating the various ways he could brutalize Raiser before he finished him off. Although most of his ideas end with him having to explain to the group how in the hell he manage to kill an immortal. "Ugh… Would be too much of a pain in the ass if I have to explain everything to them this early… Wait… Duh why the hell did I forget about that!?" Shinji mumble the words before shouting the last bit causing a few people on the street to glance at him like he was insane before going on with their day.

The Golgagatha spell words, one of the few spells he had actually bothered to learn and one of the few spells that would even harm heretic gods. If he were to infuse those words with IL Maestro or Cuore di… He stopped for a second Shinji felt sick to his stomach for a moment… Cuore di Leone the sword that his knight Erica used, her final gift to him. Although Shinji had mastered its use, it was rare that he uses the sword due to the bad 'after taste' it leaves. It was the last gift he had received from Erica before she was killed; he disliked using the sword because every time he would call it out he would recall the last few moments before the assassin took Erica's life and he was to slow to stop him. But no… _If I have to use it I will use it, can't let me personal feeling get in the way of victory. _

"Arisato-san is everything okay?" Asia asked showing a concerned look.

"Yeah yeah its fine just thinking about the rating game." He replied nonchalantly

"Are you worried we are going lose? Buchou said we have a good chance if we're lucky"

"It'll be fine Asia I have a few tricks up my sleeves that will lead us to victory." He chuckled as he continued onto school.

**(Shinji POV)**

I was currently daydreaming in class like always. Class today was like any other day me arriving in class along with Asia, then my classmate bitch and give me a bunch of insults about my 'playboy ways'. Although I did find one of my classmates particularly interesting, his name was… Ehh I think it was Ryoudo or Hyoudo Isssa or Issei, he part of what the school call the perverted trio and well… I always found it funny how he usually the first one to burst into tears whenever Asia or Rias invite me to lunch. I glance over toward his desk and notice that he isn't here today, he must be sick, how disappointing.

*sigh* for some reason I just can't seem to get excited about the rating game. Well when it's over I hope that I don't need to explain anything to the group, change tends to be quite a pain in the ass.

"Asia-san could you please translate this" the teacher said, I glance over toward her she stands up and walks to the board.

"Yes sensei"

It looks like Asia had been able to adapt to life here, I wonder if she misses anything from her previous life; the dream from this morning along with Ena's worried expression flashed through my mind, I let out another sigh.

All of my original authorities are back now… but that damn dream, the extermination of Tokyo, the start of the third world war, and the rise of the order of [Red Devil] I wonder what my life would have been like if I never became a Campione and someone else took my place… Or if magic was never revealed to the public maybe none of my companions would have died… I let out another sigh as I laid my head down on the desk and close my eyes.

_Darkness… Nothingness… Death… The black flames… The same dream; no it's the continuation of the burning city, the cries of life and death. Others arrive to take back the city only to be met with the black flames of death. The [True devil] along with [The Red] exterminates the survivors. The white knight with the ninja and king hunt down the reinforcements. They try to mount a desperate defense only to be with an overwhelming force, unstoppable this hurricane of death. The bodies and flesh only increase by the minute within the end of the day the city of the world was now a city of death. Death… death… death… nothing but death… resistance only met with death… the pleas of mercy only met with more death. _

"AHH!"

I screamed as I jumped out of my chair sweating like heavily, my body felting like I was in an inferno, I began coughing then turned and head toward the door. Everyone in the room turned and faced with a worried expression the coughing was not stopping.

"Shinji are you okay?" the teacher stops the lesson and asks

"I… Sorry I'm not currently feeling well sensei; I'm going to head home for now sorry for interrupting class." I hurried out the door and practically ran toward the roof. I heard the sound of someone chasing after me was it Asia?

I ignored it and continued onto the roof. The door swung open and I collapsed down next to the corner of the roof and sat back up then sat with my back to the door. My coughing had finally stopped but the sweating continued I put both of my hands to my face… Am I feeling regret? Is it guilt for my sins? The door flew open a blonde girl in a school uniform ran out; it was Asia.

"Shinji-san are you alright?!" there was a hint of panic in her voice as she saw me sitting there in the corner. Asia ran over toward me and put her hands on my back.

"Shinji-san?" she lowered her body and sat down next to me. I placed my hands back down.

"Shinji-san why are you crying?" I noticed the tears gliding down my cheek for the first time.

"Asia… I don't deserve any happiness… I have committed many sins in my life; I am an evil person who deserves none of this. I should have died back then or maybe if I never existed then people would have never died because of my actions. I'm twisted person who only deserves death." The tears were coming down faster now; Asia places both her arms around me and hugs me.

"You're wrong! Shinji-san your one of the kindest people I have ever met. Sure there are moments when you are scary, but don't say something like that! If anyone should say that they should never exist then it should be someone like me! Shinji-san you risked your life to save someone like me who you had only met once and you gave me a new life, if you never had existed then I would have died back there and not get to experience this happiness." I moved both of my arms around Asia and hugged her back then placed my face on her shoulder. For the next ten minutes I let out all of the feelings that I had held back for the past hundred years while Asia sat there with a motherly expression, caressing my hair.

I finally stopped crying and the anxiety I felt earlier was gone, I held onto Asia

"Thank you Asia… I really needed that… been holding it in for awhile but I don't know why it just exploded today." I hugged her tighter; we stayed in the position until the bell rang to signal the start of lunch a few minutes later. We broke the hug and got up Asia then blushed and I let out a small cough.

"Ehh… Can we keep this between us I rather keep my bad ass image in the group, anyway let's go get some lunch." I said the early part jokingly before stretching both of my arms back then began walking toward the door. Asia let out a small giggle then followed along.

"Okay Shinji" _Wait a second did she just drop the honorific_…

**(Gah it took forever to get that scene right… wonder how Shinji's guilt will play out in the future *hint* *hint)**

**(Back to normal)**

Ten minutes the number was currently on everyone's mind. In ten minutes the game that will decide the fate of the Gremory group will begin.

The Gremory group was currently anxiously waiting in ten minutes Grayfia will arrive and they will be teleported to the 'stadium' and the game will begin. Everyone in the club room except for Shinji was shaking nervously. Shinji took a sip of tea then placed the cup back on the table, the rest of the group turned to face him.

"Shinji-Nii how is it that you are able to remain so calm about this?" Rias asked while tapping her fingers on the table. Shinji then took another sip of tea and nonchalantly replied

"Calm down Rias we'll win this."

"But Raisers group badly out number and out experience us. Plus if we do lose I'll have to marry him the next day." She responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Shinji sighed_, I have been sighing too much lately,_ he thought.

"Again calm down, if numbers had anything to do about victory then I would have died several thousand times ago. Just stick to the plan you created you should have more confidence in yourself. Sides worst comes to worst leave Raiser to me I have quite a few tricks up my sleeves."

"What do you mean by—"She was interrupted by a large red magic circle appearing in the room Grayfia materialized from it.

"It's time lets go."

"Wow they did a pretty good job replicating the school…" Shinji casually said as he scanned the replica club room.

**[The rating game between the Gremory group and Phoenix group will now begin. The Gremory base is the occult research club room while Phoenix's base is the student council room located at the new building. This rating game will be broadcasted to both families along with the minor nobles watching.]** Grayfia's voice spread throughout the area.

Kiba and Akeno left the building first to set traps around the base.

"Alright Rias promise me that if you start losing your fight with Raiser that you will call out my name. Promise me that and I will appear by your side and lead you to victory_." Gah Verethragna is starting to rub off on me now for some reason. _Shinji stated with an arrogant smile.

"Why would I need to call you name?"

"Just trust me on this."

Shinji turned to face Rias, she nodded, he along with Koneko headed toward the exit.

"Alright let's kick that fried chicken's ass!" He announces as he exited the building and ran to the gym.

**(Shinji POV)**

Once we arrived they noticed there were four girls, two of them were identical twins who were dressed in the Kuoh academy gym uniform and had chainsaws in their hands. _What the fuck… Loli chainsaw… Any other situation and this would actually kind of hot…_ _Gah got to get my mind out of the gutter._ I slapped myself mentally.

The third one was wearing the standard Kuoh academy uniform but had no visible weapons she was probably the rook.

The last one was wearing traditional Japanese clothing and had a staff leaning to the side of her. I turned and faced Koneko

"So which one do you want to take?" She was silent for a few seconds before replying

"I will take on the rook."

"Alright then looks like I get the two yanderes and the staff chick." I chuckled a bit.

Koneko and the other rook charged at each other and began their fight. I turned my opponents I began charging some of my magic energy and letting flow through my body being careful not to let it leak out.

The twins rev up their chainsaws

"Isn't that the guy that Raiser-sama warned us about?"

"He looks pretty weak to me"

"Oh I'm going to enjoy kicking your asses" I interrupted the twins looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Let's butcher him!"

"Slice up in a bunch of little pieces!" they charged toward me_. Ah they really annoy me I was planning on using this later but whatever._ The image of Erica flashed through my mind. I spat on the ground before letting those words of power flow out of my mouth.

_"Come, lion of steel. The one carrying the spirit of the lion, the steel that carries the essence of battle! Respond to my hand and voice! Your name is Cuore di Leone... The King inheriting the name of the lion-hearted king! The King Shinji Arisato swears thus, I will return your loyalty with Absolute Victory on the field of battle!"_

As I finished the air in front of me exploded in a blinding red color. Everyone stopped their actions and turned to look at me. A large red magic circle appeared in the air in the middle of the circle there was a crimson spinning. The magic circle exploded again this time a white steel lion head popped out of the triangle. The lion roared its mouth flew open. I ran forward and shoved my hand inside its mouth. Red magic energy began forming inside of it before it shaped into a rapier. I grabbed the rapier and yanked it out of the lion then I slashed the sword down diagonally causing the magic circle to explode another time this time pushing the twins who were standing in front of me back a few feet.

"So you just going to stand there in awe or are we going to actually fight?" I taunted and it seems to have worked because the twins jumped up and rushed me with their chainsaws.

"Too slow" I muttered as I side stepped to the left dodging the first swing. Holding the rapier in my left hand I took Cuore di Leone and slashed vertically. The twin moved her chainsaw up defend the slash only to have my blade slice right through hers. She took a step back leaving her wide open. I used the opportunity to deliver a magically enhanced right punch to her stomach.

Crack

She screamed out in pain as she flew back landing next to the staff girl and falling unconscious one of her ribs were probably broken by that punch.

_[Raiser-sama's pawn has retired]_ A white light engulfed her as she disappeared.

The other twin in blind rage rushed toward me from behind swinging her chainsaw down aiming at my neck,

"How dare you do that to my sister!" before the chainsaw made contact with my neck I spun around at the last second and lightly elbowed mid spin in the neck. With the rapier in my left hand as I was spinning I slashed at her chest not deep enough to cut all the through her body but enough for maximum pain. Blood squirted out of the slash wound as the twin tried to scream out.

"Ahh" Was all she could have said before my spin completed and I elbowed her neck with more force this time knocking right down to the ground.

Snap

The twin was unconscious and her nose was now bleeding badly. I swung the Cuore di Leone in the air to get the blood off and then pointed it toward the last pawn. She holding her staff pointed toward me with a fearless expression on her face. But I saw that her legs were wobbling a little.

"Next" I nonchalantly taunted

_[Raiser-sama's pawn has retired]_ Grayfia's voiced repeated and as another white light engulfed the other twin.

"You'll pay for this!" The last pawn shouts at me. I send some of my magic energy to my leg and 'reinforce' it (wow I so stole that from FSN) then with my speed I rush her.

In less than two seconds I was in front of her. She was stunned for a moment before attempting to swing her staff down only to have my Cuore di Leone parry it leaving her chest area open. I took a step forward with my right leg then with my free hand punched her in the gut.

"Ahh!" She shouts as she began to back away in an attempt to retreat. I dive toward her and knee her in the gut she coughs out some spit before falling to the ground. _What the hell she still not unconscious?_ I thought as I heard Koneko shout something I turned back and she was tapping at her hand it was time. I disengaged my battle and along with Koneko rushed outside the gym. The enemy rook rushed toward the down pawns aid.

**(Back to normal)**

As Shinji and Koneko exit the building the clouds around the gym building darken. Akeno is hovering next to the building with her devil wings out; she raises her right hand then a giant blast of lightning strikes down the building completely destroying it. Akeno standing there giggling with an expression of ecstasy. _What a sadist_…

[_Raiser-sama's rook and pawn have retired]_

Shinji whistled

"Glad she is on our side… Doesn't seem like a smart idea to get on her bad side… Anyway Koneko are you alright?" Shinji mumbled the first part before turning to face Koneko.

She nods her head

"I'm fine, but senpai that was amazing you completely overwhelmed the two of them and what was that weird spell you used?" Her eyes had a glitter of admiration

"It was nothing really, as for the spell… well it's a long story that I might get around telling you over dinner sometime."He said the last part jokingly before Koneko started to blush badly.

Shinji's body twitched he felt danger coming toward them he turned to the left and saw a fireball flying straight toward them he pushed Koneko away right before the fireball exploded on him, only to his horror another one was right behind that exploded next to Koneko knocking her out, a bright covered her body before she disappeared. Raiser's queen lands down next to where Koneko's body was.

[Rias-sama's rook has retired]

"Fuck!" Shinji shouts as he was about to rush the queen only to have Akeno right down right next to him.

"Arisato-kun could you leave the queen to me?" He was about to refuse but saw that Akeno was trembling with anger around now.

"…Fine if you lose I'm going to punish you got it?" he turned around and began sprinting toward the open baseball field where he was to regroup with Kiba.

[Three of Raiser-sama's pawns have retired]

_Looks like Kiba did his job._

When Shinji arrived at the field he saw Kiba standing there holding his demonic sword tapping it anxiously.  
"Senpai I'm glad you're here I was starting to get worried when I saw that explosion back there." Shinji noticed Kiba's hands were shaking a bit.

"You anxious?"

"… I'm ashamed to admit it but yes although I have fought in battles before this is my first rating game."

"No need to be ashamed about it, it's my first too."

"Eh? But your completely calm right now." Kiba responded with a surprised expression

"Meh, Wars are much worse than this little game."

"What do you—"He was interrupted when he saw a group of seven arrive, one of the group, the knight pulled out a long sword and announced.  
"I Carlamaine, challenge you, Rias Gremory's Knight! Let us determine whose sword is stronger!"

Shinji sighed, what an idiot it would have been better if she just surprised us. Shinji motioned to Kiba.

"Good luck I'll take care of the other six." Kiba pointed his demonic sword at the knight.

"I Yuuto Kiba accept your challenge!" He charges at her. Carlamaine's sword ignites in a flame and she leaps toward Kiba they began their battle. Shinji with his right hand in his pocket and the rapier in the left casually walked toward the remaining six. _Oh my god more twins_…. Shinji thought as he saw the twins in the skimpy outfits.

"Seriously that Carlamaine ruining the plan our orders were to take out the pawn that magic devourer."As the other knight said that, Shinji stopped and twitched, _I dare them to say that again!_

"Oy! What the hell did you just call me?!" He shouts as the group turn from their conversation to look at him.

"Wow it's amazing that this deaf idiot managed get a title like magic devourer." One of the twins said insultingly.

"Hey I dare you to say that again!"

"Nyaa I said magic devour—"She was interrupted by Shinji magic energy exploding, interrupting Kiba's duel and knocking back everyone else. A gigantic red blue and black aura was flooding out of Shinji right now everyone else on the field could barely stand the pressure and were struggling to get up.

"I really, really, really! Hate that fucking title!"He shouts out at the top of his lungs before throwing Cuore di Leone in the air and practically screamed out the words of power.

_"Cuore di Leone, I entrust the battlefield to you! Lion Steel, rip him part. Bore through him. Crush him in your jaws!" _

The magic sword exploded in the air when a similar magic circle from earlier materialized.

A over sized white lion of steel flew out of the circle it landed on the ground and let out a roar creating a massive shock wave knocking back the group in front of it.

"Lion of steel your king orders you, Exterminate!" An overwhelming blinding red light engulfed the lion's mouth; the light condensed into a small ball of pure lightning energy the lion released it. Raiser's group were sitting ducks due to them being unable to withstand the pressure and get up the ball landed right in the middle of them.

_Massive explosion_

The red ball of lightning engulfed the entire field electrocuting everyone in the entire group. When the lightning field cleared a bright light consumed everyone except for one blonde girl who was laying there unconscious.

_[Raiser-sama's two knights' two pawns and one rook have retired] _Grayfia's voice had a hint of amusement in it.

Shinji suppressed his magic power back to normal and walked over to Kiba and helped him up.

"Umm senpai… Just what the hell was that?!"

"Well… Uhh… Fuck I'll explain later but long story short I kind of snapped."

_[Rias-sama's queen has retired_] Both of the teens expressions darkened when they heard the news. Shinji then felt the wind whispering to him. Raiser's queen then hovered right in front of them.

"You are not taking another step forward." She pointed her staff at them.

"Well this isn't good… "The whispers start to get louder.

"Hey Kiba, looks like Rias will need my help pretty soon can you delay her?"

"You're not going anywhere!" She shoots a large fireball at Shinji which only bounces harmlessly off him.

"Okay Senpai I'll try to delay her for as long as I can but when this game is over can you promise to tell me what you are."Shinji chuckled

"Sure, sure, it'll be story time for the entire Gremory group. Well looks like it's time to go."Dust began surrounding Shinji's body, his name was shouted out; the dust turned into a tornado engulfing Shinji's body he disappeared. [The Gale] activated.

A giant fire spear was flying straight toward Rias; she put up a small magic barrier to defend against it only to have it shattered.

"Shinji!" she yelled

A tornado smashes the spear in half as it was about hit Rias the tornado began to calm down and a teenage boy with a school uniform appeared seemingly from nowhere when the tornado vanished. He had his right hand in his pocket, while holding a rapier in his left he turned to face Raiser.

"Yo Raiser I'm here to hunt you…" As he finished the sentence his killing intent exploded causing Asia and Rias to take a step back.

"Shinji just how are you here?" He ignored her

"So the lowly dog wants to take on his betters?! Just burn to ash" Raiser raises his left hand and blasted two fireballs at Shinji. When the fireballs neared him, he took a step forward then used Cuore di Leone and swatted away the fireballs like they were flies. Raiser along with everyone else had a shock expression.

"…You just what the hell you are! That flame was enough to burn a high class devil to ashes!" Shinji showed a dark smile that caused Raiser to take a step back.

"Just your local Campione… Now my prey it is my turn."

"What the hell is a Campione!?" Raiser shouts

"Oh you'll learn soon, now don't die to quickly…prey"

He chuckled darkly, before closing his eyes and visualizing a book with a massive demon. The wheel in his head spun, it landed on that figure the circle glowed. A massive purple aura radiated from His body the words of power spewed out as Cuore di Leone disappeared in a red light.

"My knowledge is infinite… All knowing I am the king who once held the hells at its throats. Now with my infinite knowledge I will bring the world to its knees." [The Book of Kings] activated, the purple aura exploded and the light engulfed Shinji's body.

After a few seconds the light disappeared and there was a large flying black book in front of Shinji, his school uniform was gone now replaced with black robes that you see wizards wear along with the wizard hat. Raiser sensed that the book is dangerous and began to slowly back away.

The book swung open and the pages flipped they stopped a few moments later; Shinji pointed his finger at Raiser then uttered three words.

"Power…Word…Kill…" a almost invisible green ball shot out toward Raiser with lightning speed. He attempted to dodge but was to slowly. Seconds later he wailed out in pain as he collapsed to the ground holding onto his chest.

"WH…What have you done to me!" His entire body explodes in flames only to regenerate seconds later to only have the very same process happen over and over. Shinji raises his hand with an open palm he then mutters a word that Raiser will never forget

"Niflheim" The world froze over as the epic spell was casted. The skies darken the temperature began dropping to near freezing. An ice needle strikes Raisers arm, seconds later millions of them rain down from the heavens all striking Raiser. The ice needles began tearing off every single limb Raiser has only for his flames to regenerate and more needles attacked. His left arm is frozen in a block of ice only to have a needle rip it off. Raiser was experiencing pure agony he wanted death but death would not come he wanted to shout out his surrender but nothing came out.

"I…." His head is torn off, the flames regenerate it.

"Surrender…" A white light engulfed his body he disappeared, the spell dissipates.

_[Raiser-sama has retired; the victor of this match is the Gremory group.]_

Shinji deactivates his authority and returns to normal, he collapses onto the ground.

"Shinji-Nii!"

"Shinji!" The girls shout as they rushed to his aid. Asia tried to use twilight healing on him only to have it fail. He moved Asia's hand away.

"It's fine I didn't suffer any injuries just *cough* overworked myself a bit."

"Shinji-Nii just what was that-"he interrupted by putting his finger to her lips

"When I wake up I'll explain everything… Now… Sleepy…" He closed his eyes, the exhaustion had consumed him.

**Author notes: **

**And we are done with the first story arc, next up two short stories then the beginning of the Excalibur arc. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, wow my longest chapter yet. Although I was originally planning on not doing this till next week but I got stressed out from all the study and ended up doing this which I'm not sure if it's a good or bad idea… Don't expect an update for at least another week as long as I don't miserably fail my exams... See you next update, which will be either the fight against Grayfia or the 'date' with Leviathan which ever short story I feel like doing first. **


	11. New Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series, or the High School DxD series.(obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story__**. Was planning on writing a short story before getting back to the plot but Meh… Couldn't get the Grayfia fight right so maybe next time**_

**New Life- Explanations, Explanations, and more Explanations**

Shinji and the rest of the Gremory group along with Grayfia who insisted she had nothing better to do, and she needs to tell Shinji something later on. The group members are currently gathered around the club room. Shinji is sitting on the sofa with Koneko on his lap who essentially claimed it as a reward for the rating game, much to Asia's pouting and the rest of the girl's annoyance.

Akeno walked over and placed a cup of tea in front of Shinji before sitting down right next to him in a very clingy manner, Rias was trying mumbling something inaudible and it sounded like she was angry. Koneko sitting on Shinji's lap biting down on some Yokan just caring.

Shinji sighed; it's been two days since the rating game during those two days the term political shit storm occurring is an understatement. The game was broadcasted between the two families along with the other noble houses. So when they saw Shinji's (albeit anticlimactic) overwhelming victory, there was an outcry from the nobles as they tried to find out who this 'Magic Devourer' was and how a low class devil had somehow manage to defeat not only a high class devil but one from the phoenix family.

Some of the families have called to have Shinji executed because he is too dangerous to let loose, _well those bastards can try_… While a few of the other families were willing to set aside their pride and attempt to adopt him. Most of the families though demand to have him exiled possible due to fear of him or the other factions acting when they find out about him.

So when Shinji woke up from his mini coma from overuse of power a few hours ago he was stressed the hell out and was tempted to just burn down most of the noble houses excluding a few due to them pissing him off. He let loose another sigh before turning to face Grayfia

"First things first, Grayfia what do you need?" She walked over toward Shinji and handed him a scroll before stating

"You are being promoted to Ultimate class devil."

"…"

"WHAT!" The entire group screams out.

"Wait that's not completely true; next week you will make your debut in the underworld and will be taking a special evaluation test to be promoted which I'm sure you'll pass. Then four months after that you will have to take on Falbium Asmodeus's peerage in a rating game. So during that waiting time you have to establish your peerage for the game, if you lose the game you will be exiled."

"…" The rest of the group is silent, Shinji sighs again.

"That guy really hates me doesn't he" Grayfia nods

"Shinji-Nii… They can't do this I'll ask Onii—"Shinji interrupts by raising his hand in the air

"No I think I get the gist of what's going on here. It's a political play promoting me pretty much. A lot of the nobles want my execution or exile, and as a low class devil there is nothing I can do. However if I were to get promoted and establish myself as someone with a lot of power and influence it will discourage or prevent those noble assholes from doing anything they will regret and causing me a lot of trouble later on." Shinji takes a deep breath

"Also if I am a low class devil when I defeat those nobles it will give them a reason to round together not that it will help much, but it will also give them an excuse to remove the house of Gremory and Sirzechs from power for them hiding me. So if I were to go independent from the Gremory group and was a high ranking devil then my actions will not reflect the group or her family and with my high position of power very few would be able to do anything about me."Grayfia showed a wide grin for a second before hiding it with her neutral expression.

"Exactly Arisato-san, you have experience in politics?" Shinji wanted to spit on the ground

"More than I would like anyway… its story time everyone gather around shut up and listen."

The rest of the group including Grayfia moved near Shinji.

"Well before I start anyone have some questions?" Rias raises her hand

"Shinji-Nii just what are you?"

"…. Well… I'm a fucking Jedi!" Shinji announces. The Gremory group stares at him and Rias looks like she wants to slap him, while Grayfia is trying hard to keep herself from laughing.

"What's a Jedi...?" Asia asked, Shinji looked at her all serious like for a minute causing her to sweat a bit before bursting out in laughter.

"Sorry, sorry, man you should have seen your reactions alright to answer your question let me begin my story… Now where do I begin…?" Shinji took a sip of the tea before taking another deep breathe then began his somewhat abridged story.

"Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far aw-"Rias punches him on the shoulder

"Ouch okay I'll be serious now…" he sighed

"Alright it all began two hundred or so years ago in another dimension or world or whatever the hell you want to call it. A half Japanese half American boy was born." Shinji stops for a second and looks at the group they seem to be quiet and staring at him intently. _This kind of creeps me out better get back to the story_.

"The married couple was doing pretty well and for the first fourteen years of the boy's life everything seems to be perfect, loving parents, no money trouble, and good friends. The problems began to pop up right after the boys fifteenth birthday. His father lost his job and wasn't able to get another one. The arguments between the parents began getting worse and worse and the boy began feeling depressed while at the same time he was being bullied at school by people who were suppose to be his friends." Shinji a big sip of his tea before continuing

"His mother began having an affair. A week later his father caught on and eventually they divorced and his bitch of a mother took everything leaving his father and him nothing. His father became an alcoholic then began to take out all of his problems out on the boy. One day when the boy came home the police had surrounded his house and a swat team went in. A few minutes later his father was dead, apparently the bastard had gotten so desperate he tried to mug someone and ended up stabbing them to death and that someone was a lieutenant in the police."

"…" The group was quiet Asia had a sad expression.

"The boy was given a chance to start over when he received a letter from Japan. It turned out he had a grandfather there who wanted him to come live him. Seeing as he had nothing left he moved over to Japan abandoning his name and started over, and for the next year he lived in peace, and may of became somewhat of an otaku anyway back to the story, karma is a real bitch for lack of a better way to say it. The month after he entered high school an event that would be known as the birth of the Seventh king occurred in the city." He drank down what was left of the tea then kept going.

"Some sort of cult of mages that had kidnapped over two hundred people the last few months used those people as sacrifices to summon the god they worshiped, that god was the Norse god of evil Loki. That same day when the boy arrived home his grandfather gave him some sort of tablet artifact thing and told him to bring it to a friend of his in Europe he had already booked a flight. While walking toward the bus station the chaos began, the European magic association the **[Bronze-Black Cross]** sent a great knight of theirs to investigate. That knight was a white haired teenage girl named Liliana, the boy met her and due to some misunderstanding because of the artifact she almost killed him." _Although the misunderstanding was mostly due to me falling down in a very awkward manner_, Shinji let out a small chuckle

"When that knight found out who he was suppose to deliver the artifact to she (forcibly) decided to tag along. Before they could have gotten out of the city though the Norse god Loki attacked them, turns out that artifact belongs to him and he was not happy that it was stolen. The knight tried her hardest to fight the god but she was only human and was overwhelmed. Before Loki could have finished her, the artifact began glowing and the boy took the tablet out and in a moment of pure luck the tablet summoned a gigantic white wolf who managed to tear off one of Loki's arms due to him not paying attention. The boy used that opportunity and drew out more power from the tablet, which I must mention is beyond what a human was capable of then forced the weather to obey him summoned a big ass dragon and somehow manage to kill the god but in the process the boy died." The group went wide eyed when he mentioned the god being killed

"Lucky for him though when that god died he triggered a curse on the gods for lack of a better way to explain it, on the boy that curse stole the god's divinity and authority and transferred(More like stolen) it to the boy. He was then revived as the seventh king of the world, the devil king, the slayer of gods, the Campione…" The group was about to jump him with questions before he raised one of his fingers up

"Wait I'm not done yet so shut up until I finish." Rias silently clicked her tongue.

"The knight who was watching the entire fight was entranced by it and afterwards she took (Kidnapped) him to Europe where he was thrust into the world of magic and long story short and a very disappointing attempt to challenge him by some wannabe knight mage person, she swore to become his knight." _Although might not be the best idea to mention she also fell in love I think that would be myself digging my own grave._ Shinji let out a small cough.

"During the course of the next year the boy spent his time trying to run away from his responsibility as a Campione, he also met three other girls who swore loyalty to him much to his dismay. At the same time the occurrence of gods and divine beast being summoned started occurring more and more, the since becoming a Campione had not killed a single god although he has defeated a few he refused to kill, trying to cling onto what little humanity he had left. This all change when one day he faced an opponent he had to kill. He defeated this opponent but refused to kill and spared it, the enemy used the chance to launch a surprise attack one of his knights moved to block the attack but in the process some type of reaction occurred and she disappeared, the boy in anger struck out and killed his first god since becoming a Campione losing the humanity he was clinging to. Since that day the boy refused to hesitate to kill anyone of threatened his friends and allies. Because of his choice to not kill it cause him to lose someone he was very close to and given time might have fallen in love with, that person was Seishuuin Ena…"

As if a picture had just clicked together and a light bulb turned on in their head, the Gremory group bombarded Shinji with questions before he waved for them to stop.

"Alright, alright, one at a time, Although I have to apologize because I don't really want to continue the rest of the story right now so maybe next time, but I will answer a few questions." Kiba raised his hands

"Umm Senpai during the rating game when you…. Snapped why did that happen?" Shinji started rubbing the back of his head

"Well… I may have somewhat developed… a complex against titles due to some events prior…." Shinji laughed dryly. Kiba was about to push for a better answer but decided to stop. Rias was next

"Shinji-Nii so what are you going to do now?" Shinji thought on it for a minute

"Well…"

**(Meanwhile at a clique unknown location where the boss is discussing his villainous plans)**

**(Uhh I mean at an unknown location)**

"Will this person be a threat to us?" The unknown figure with black robes said as he pointed to the screen which had an image of a teenage boy wearing a school uniform.

"My lord even if he might be a threat he is still a low class devil, besides in a week it's doubtful that he will be able to stand up against us." Another figure said

"Yes soon we will have the Excaliburs in our possession. Even with his power he is still a devil and the holy sword should be able to easily defeat him."

"Lord what should we do now?"

"For now we do nothing, however I do have another assignment for you." The black robed man pressed a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him. The image changed and showed two teenage boys. One had red hair while the other one had black hair and a pair of glasses on.

"You will need to head to this city in the country of Japan called Fuyuki. There you will observe theses two boys until reinforcements arrive with the Excaliburs next you will proceed to kill the both of them and any witnesses at their location."

"My lord might I ask just who are these boys and what makes them so dangerous?"

"As they are right now they are not that dangerous but if they were to ally with each other then they will have the ability to destroy the Excaliburs. As for who they are the red haired boy is named Emiya Shirou adopted son of the infamous magician known as the Magus Killer. He is also a survivor of the fifth heavens feel although how he survive is unknown. The next boy is named Shiki Tohno not much is known about him but his sister is the heir of the Tohno family of demons though her whereabouts are currently unknown, but if we were to kill him she will come out of hiding. Now you have your orders get moving." Five pairs of black wings sprouted from the robed man before he flew off.

"Yes lord Kokabiel…"

**Author notes:**

**Well one of my shorter chapters more of an introduction to the next arc and to clear up some loose ends. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up we start the third story arc titled, The God of Death, the Faker, and the Holy Sword. Not any action this chapter but the shit will hit the fan pretty soon, and yeah in the event anyone ask I know I'm writing Falbium completely OC but whatever I needed a Maou who hates Shinji with a passion.**** I'm planning on putting up a poll in a few days. What will it be about? It's a surprise. Hope you enjoyed the chapter review if you like next chapter in a week at most till next time.**


	12. Life 0 (Volume 2)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series or the High School DxD series. (Obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. Nor do I own Type moon. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story__**. **__**From this point on this story will be bumped up to an M rating. Due to a pretty damn high amount of cursing curtsy of shitty priest later on and a very graphic scene involving a pissed off Shirou a pissed off Shinji, and a very screwed Ancestor. Don't any of you actually care though. Lastly bumping up the rating kind of untied my hands at what I could do for future chapters.**_

_ **Well let's get a few facts out before we get started, spoiler warning to anyone who hasn't finished FSN.**_

_**The Shirou in this route is more of a modified to hell version of heavens feel route and UBW so I'm just going to list a things he can and can't do along who some facts as to what happened during the grail war. **_

_**Since Nasuverse mixed with DxD the magic associations work a bit differently. Clock tower exists but acts more like the church Executors so they hunt down rouge magicians, dead apostles, and other things. **_

_**They answer only to the magician council who lead all of the mages in Europe and Asia, the other magicians have their own thing but I'll get to that later on. Shirou is a part of Clock tower. Now to my fact list if you don't want any spoilers close your eyes and scroll down. **_

_**This Shirou is more or less on the road to becoming Counter Guardian Emiya. (I wonder how many Saber and Sakura fans I will piss off with this list. Also I got the ideas for some of the events from a certain FSN fanfic that I can't remember the name of where Kiritsugu has dreams about the fifth war.)**_

_**Events of DxD take place two years post Grail war**_

_**During the Grail war he did summon Saber who was King Arthur.**_

_**The Grail was corrupted **_

_**Emiya Kiritsugu actually taught him more than basic magic before the start of the war**_

_**Kiritsugu tells Shirou the truth about who he really is and what it means to be a hero**_

_**Shirou still decides to be a hero and hardens himself**_

_**Shirou moves to Europe joins the magician association **_

_**Rin joins a year later and Shirou's identity as the Magus Killer's son is revealed**_

_**Rin tries to kill Shirou and during the fight he accidently discovered his affinity and reality marble (can't use it yet) **_

_**The 'Queen' **_**Barthomeloi Lorelei interrupts the fight and finds out about Shirou's affinity she saw potential for him and took him on as her tool**

**Next few years Shirou works his ass off and learns reinforcement magic, gets combat training, and goes on dead apostle hunts. Now known as the second Magus Killer and the watchdog of the queen**

**As a reward from the queen, she pulls a lot of favors and gets a large amount of the Emiya family crest returned to Shirou, he gains twenty nine new magic circuits.**

**During one of the hunts he gets attacked by a true ancestor but manages to survive due to his tracing ability awakening and he is saved by a certain Magic Devourer who was in the area for whatever reason. The two hang out afterwards for a few weeks before Magic guy heads back to underworld.**

_**Two years before Grail War begins he moves back to Japan and meets Sakura they become good friends.**_

_**One year before Grail War begins command seals begin appearing on masters and they appear on Shirou he finds out the details about the Grail War from Rin who during the past few years has become a very close friend to him. **_

_**Shirou summons Saber a week before Grail war begins**_

_**Grail war proceeds normally along heavens feel route until the choice for Sakura**_

_**Shirou decides not to betray his ideals and chooses to kill Sakura (What a dick) Rider intervenes**_

_**Saber kills Rider but is badly injured during fight Archer uses this chance to kill Shirou**_

_**Shirou finds out Archer's real identity fights him starts to lose when Archer uses UBW but fight is interrupted by Gilgamesh (that ass) Shirou learns UBW.**_

_**Archer dies Rin and Lancer arrives to save Shirou they escape but Lancer is killed.**_

_**Shinji Matou did the stupidest thing ever and chased after them without Gilgamesh and Shirou killed him.**_

_**Rin and Shirou have some hardcore magical se… I mean magic ritual to provide prana, the two start dating.**_

_**Fight against Gilgamesh goes same way as UBW as in Shirou uses his reality marble Gilgamesh being an arrogant bastard refused to go all out and lost.**_

_**Grail War ends six months later Shirou proposes to Rin she accepts.**_

_**They get married six months after that due to conflicting schedules.**_

_**Three months after their honeymoon Rin is kidnapped.**_

_**Kidnapper turns out to be a true ancestor who is interested in his Reality marble.**_

_**Rin is killed in front of Shirou true ancestor escaped Shirou vows vengeance against the true ancestor. He leaves Clock Tower essentially going rouge. **_

_**Spends the next year hunting down the true ancestor while occasionally saving people on the side and avoiding the magic association who gave him a sealing designation when they found out about Unlimited Blade Works very little progress in his hunt**_

_**Forgot to mention he still has Avalon and can use it somewhat properly as long as he has enough prana then Avalon will heal most injuries at a fast rate, he still ages though.**_

_**Gets a lead one day and manages to get a few of his remaining friends to help him, turns out to be an ambush all of his friends are killed and he is forced to retreat. **_

_**Now… back to the plot**_

**Life 0- The Faker, Apostle, Angel, and God slayer**

**(Unknown location)**

_Run, fallback_, the thoughts were racing through the boy's mind. _Too many enemies need to get to a better position_ echoed his mind. He reinforced his legs and increased his speed. His body felt like it was tearing itself to shreds yet healing at the same time. _Ignore the pain keep moving_.

He arrived at an open field and reinforced his eyes. Scanning the forest there were at least thirty apostles all rushing toward him. In Twenty seconds they will arrive and he will be dead like the rest of his team, unless he were to do something. His red haired seemed to have illuminated in the darkness of the new moon.

_Unlimited Blade Works use is impractical in this situation. So my only chance would be to use a large burst of power to wipe out as many as once, although the amount of prana used would leave me completely drained_. The boy assessed calming as the enemy closes in the image of a golden sword appears in his mind.

One chance, my prana reserves only have enough to project and discharge the weapon once. Failure is not an option. The boy closes his eyes his magic circuits flair up inside his body. All fifty six circuits discharge in his body. The image of the sword of promise victory appears in his mind as he tries to comprehend it.

Crack

His brain practically split itself in two. The power of the sheathe quickly repairs it the pain still there, _Ignore it keep going_.

_Trigger off_

_Visualize check_

_Copy check_

_Begin recreating check _

_Creation in the world check_

_Beginning projection check_

_Recreation complete_

"Trace on" As he muttered those words his mind shattered, the sheathe racing to repair the damage the boy struggled to not let out a scream of agony, he bit down on his tongue.

The magic began overflowing from his body nearly crushing it in its attempt to replicate the sword of victory. The boy began breathing heavily, ten seconds was all he had left before they would close in. He began muttering the Aria

"I am the bone of my sword…"His mind began to calm the pain of his flesh and bones burning and being crushed was being suppressed.

"My body is made from a million swords forged from the fires of victory" The sword of victory began to trace into the world. The trace completed, five seconds, he grabbed onto the sword.

His body shattered into a million pieces only to be repaired seconds later and to be destroyed again_. Ig…Ignore… Reinforce broken parts…_. He struggled to continue.

"F…Fighting alone on countless battlefields… I… stand alone on this... Infinite Hill of Blades" the sword of victory exploded in a golden light he raised it in the hair the enemy has closed in. His body felt like it has melted and there was nothing left but shattered bones.

"N…Never wavering…Al…Always Victorious… I will never accept defeat…" The skin on his right arm shattered only to be replaced by thousands of swords.

"EX!" The sword explodes in an aura of blinding golden light, the apostles stand back stunned at the beauty and power of it.

"CALIBUR!" The boy swung the sword down. The light engulfed the apostles and consumed the forest.

BOOM!

The light of victory obliterated the forest in front of it along with the thirty apostles.

The boy collapses to his knees the victory sword disappears in a magnificent gold light. His eyes closes.

His body was in shambles now, most of his bones were nothing more than liquid goo that was being rebuilt by the sheathe. He was about to collapse to the ground when his body screamed out in pain.

He opened his eyes a white spear made out of light had pierced through his heart. He looked up a man was floating in the air in front of him and he had another spear of light in his hand; no it was not a man there were two black wings on his back it was a fallen angel.

The boy coughed out blood his sheathe no longer had the magic energy to support itself; it is as is his prana had been drained from him. The red haired boy collapsed to the ground his eyes staring at the angel of death full of hatred. The body was destroyed from the discharge earlier and he could now no longer move it.

Two more spears pierce through his body one in his left arm the other in his right. He was being crucified.

As the angel of death was about to launch the last spear before an overwhelming aura of black and red energy appeared right next to it.

In the next second the angel was cleaved in half vertically. Before another cleave slice through him horizontally the pieces of its body began falling down raining blood before being disintegrated in a colors(lol quick note about how auto correct fails here I had a typo earlier and spelled it like this coulors and word auto corrected it to clitoris) of darkness and fire.

The aura disappeared and then reappeared in front of the boy.

The savior was a teenage boy with black hair, who appeared a year younger than him and was wearing some type of school uniform, he had a black European long sword in hand and when the red haired boy tried to copy it his mind shatters once more. _This person looks familiar_, the thought crossed the red heads mind.

"Looks like I made it in time. Got to say Adjuka was right when he said I would find someone interesting here." The red haired looked at the other boy his life was starting to slip away

"Tell me son of Emiya Kiritsugu; the Magus Killer, Emiya Shirou, the second Magus Killer, do you want to live?" _How did he know my name and father?_ The red haired struggled to open his mouth

"Do you want revenge against the apostles who killed your lover?" The words stunned him how did this person know.

". ..Y…Yes"

"Then swear to me that you will serve me as my servant. Swear that you will be my side as my shield and sword when needed and will obey all my orders. In exchange I will give you the revenge you desire and the power to take that revenge."

"I… Swear"

"Then from this moment forth you will be reborn." He took out a two half crimson and half black pawn chess piece it began to glow a black, blue, and crimson color as it flew into the red haired boy's body.

"From this moment forth I declare in my name as the Ultimate Class Devil Shinji Arisato that you The Second Magus Killer shall be reborn as a devil, you will be reborn as my pawn." _Shinji?! What is he doing here?_ The questions exploded in his mind as a black and crimson light radiated from his body the pain was overwhelming, Shirou closed his eyes he has lost conscience.

**(Two Weeks Earlier)**

"Well… What am I going to do now Rias? Well… I'm going to Disney land!"

Smack

Rias smacked him really hard in the face, Grayfia let out a small snicker before returning to her usual demeanor.

"Shinji-Nii be serious!"

"Alright, alright, jeez I was joking." Shinji tapped Koneko and she got off his lap, he stood up and began stretching.

"Isn't it obvious what I do now? I will go take the promotion test get promoted go independent from this group to prevent problems then kick that maou assholes ass!" He announces, the rest of the group is silent there is a sad look on everyone's face. Asia and Koneko look like they were about to cry.  
"Hey don't be sad, just because I won't be a part of this group anymore doesn't mean I will be gone forever. I can still come help you guys under the premise of being an 'ally' if you get what I mean." He placed an emphasis on ally and Rias caught on.

"…I understand Shinji-Nii, but first… I should reward you for breaking the marriage." She casually walks up to Shinji before grabbing his shirt. _Don't tell me…_ Then drags him into a kiss.

Akeno released a very murderous aura

Kiba just stood there uncomfortably

Asia was on the verge of tears and was pouting. _Kind of cute_

Snap

Shinji turned, still kissing Rias to face Koneko was had her mouth open while the table in front of her was somewhat... disfigured…

While Grayfia is standing there face palming herself and sighing.

A few seconds later Rias broke the kiss and took a few steps back she started breathing faster.

"…Well I think this is time I get the hell out of here before something dangerous happens to… BYE!" As he was talking the other girls excluding Grayfia were approaching Shinji with a murderous look on their faces. While Rias was just standing there with a dazed look.

As they were about to approach him a small golden aura burst out of Shinji's body as he muttered just barely audible enough the words of power to activate the [Bird]

"_Those that are evil, and those that are strong, fear me, for I have wings_._ For my wings will punish you for your curse. And those that are evil will not be able to touch me!"_

The door swung open, Shinji disappeared from the club room.

_This seriously feels like I'm abusing my powers_…He laughed to himself

_Danger!_ His mind screams out

A giant ice spear narrowly misses Shinji's head he leaps back and was about to release his magic energy until he heard the next few words

"Shin-Chan! Why did you skip out on our date I'm very angry right now!" A certain Maou Shoujo appeared right in front of him, Shinji's face paled.

_Today is just not my day is it?_ _God_ _damn it which god did I manage to piss off this time to deserve this_, _I knew it was a bad idea to skip the date…_.He cursed to himself

"H…Hello Levi-tan…"

**Author Notes-**

**And that's it with this chapter. Well I wasn't planning on doing this till Friday but I got bored since my sister was hogging the Xbox. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so tell me if you like how I mixed Nasuverse and DxD together. Next up Promotion test against a homosexual devil dressed in a butterfly costume…. **

**What the fuck… Oh and the bitchy Executor. Gah these server log in issues are pissing me off. To be out whenever the hell I feel like writing again which will probably be soon.  
**


	13. Life 1 (Volume 2)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series or the High School DxD series. (Obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. Nor do I own Type moon. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story_

_**So I finally got off my lazy ass and completed the servant stat sheet for Shinji. Huh if you think its OP look at Alucard's stats sheets or Sirzechs if someone ever makes one. **_

_**Also as for the question in how the hell can Nasuverse exist in DxD world despite the age of gods still going on, the short answer fuck logic its fan fiction, the long answer involves a long ass five thousand word long explanation that I don't feel like doing right now.**_

_ **Oh and now I bet a lot of you are wondering… how the hell did Shinji curbed stomp Raiser, my quick answer to that is power word kill got stuck in a loop. It got stuck in a loop because of Raiser's immortality. Easy way to explain it would be like, Raiser has 50 hp but it can never go below 1 and whenever he takes damage it instantly goes back up to 50. Power word kill instant kills anything that has less than 100 since Raiser can't go below 1 the spell glitches for lack of a better word and killed him over and over causing him a insane amount of pain then Niflheim (which is a spell I just made up randomly for the record) just finished it with an epic overkill.**_

_**Class**__- Ultimate Class Devil, Campione, Caster, Saber, Archer, Rider, and Assassin (Rank in order if best compatibility so strongest to weakest)_

_**Master**__- ? (Trying to decide when I make the spin off should it be Rin or Shirou might throw a poll up later to help me decide.)_

_**True Name**__- Shinji Arisato _

_**Alignment-**__ Lawful Evil (Evil with a purpose)_

_**Gender**__- Male (Obviously he is not female and I'm pretty sure he is not a hermaphrodite)_

_**Personality**__- Read the damn story and figure it out yourself (lol)._

_**Stats**_

_**Strength**__- B (he can break demonic swords without his authority easily bump up to an A-EX depending on opponent with Bull activated)_

_**Agility**__- C (A++ with Bird activated)_

_**Magic Power**__- A++ (Campione and all, EX with Goat activated)_

_**Endurance**__ – D+ (Bump up to a B++ with Camel activated although he will need to be badly injured first)_

_**Luck**__- E (Formerly B++ but was downgraded because he pissed off two gods of luck)_

_**Noble Phantasm**__- EX (Divine authorities are pretty much True Magic plus the ability to revive himself from death, as long as it's not instant and he is not cut into a million pieces would be considered pretty damn powerful.)_

_**Skills**_

_**Independent Action A**__+- Due to magic reserves as a Campione he could stay in the world for an entire year without a master as long as he does not use any magic. However if he were to use one of his more taxing Noble Phantasms it would be reduced to one month- two weeks. If summoned in any class other than Archer or Caster this skill is downgraded to the rank of C_

_**Magic Resistance A++**__- Campiones are immune to all magic under divine class skill is downgraded to B+ if user is summoned as an Archer or Saber class. Downgraded to C+ if summoned as a Rider or Assassin_

_**Presence Concealment D-**__ only useable if summoned as an Assassin class. _

_**Angry Pacifist EX**__- Normally peaceful but slap both of his cheeks disrespect him and he will rip both of your arms off and 'accidentally' burn down the city._

**Riding C**- Can drive modern vehicles with ease bumped up to C++ if summoned as a Saber and can ride minor beast phantasms. Bump up to A+ when summoned as Rider, can ride demons *cough* Balor. Loses skill if summoned as an Archer or Assassin

**Battle Continuation A**- Only when the Camel authority is activated dulls all of his pain for the duration of battle or until authority turns itself off.

**Natural Harem Magnet EX**- … Doesn't work on normal looking girls, but you know that super hot girl in your class that the entire class has a crush on but she never talks to anyone, guess what she'll instantly fall in love with Shinji (Troll skill lol). Example being that certain red haired loli Tsundere from a certain show

**Bravery** **EX**- He kills gods nuff said

**Charisma E-B** –Depends on his mood

**Divinity A** – Campiones are essentially part god but not demigods… Logic

**Eye of Mind (True) A-** Hundreds of years of battling heretic gods, so long as there is a .5% chance of victory he will probably win. So if you fight him cheat!

**Words of Power EX**- ability to use magic without magic circuits, True Magic from the age of gods, his divine authorities

**Pride of the King A**- If master uses a command seal to give an order that goes against everything he stands for he could ignore one command spell. Skill can only be used once the entire war.

**Pioneer of the Stars EX**- He as a human with no magic knowledge or power what so ever killed a Norse god of evil saving an entire city and potentially a country I'm pretty damn sure that qualifies. If not then he along with six other Campiones fought and defeated the king of end who would have completely screw over the world if he was still alive.

**Protection from Arrows** **C**- He saw the movie the matrix and learned how to dodge bullets… Kidding his natural senses as a Campione allow him the ability to sense the basic trajectory from arrows and will allow him extra time to dodge. Skill is useless if he can't see the person fire their range weapon. Loses skill if summoned as an Assassin

_**Noble Phantasms**_

**IL Maestro** **C**- Using words of power calls forth the saber Il Maestro

**Cuore Di Leone** **C**- Using words of power calls forth the rapier/broadsword Cuore Di Leone

**Golgotha Spell words** **B**- Spell words that transform the blades Il Maestro or Cuore Di Leone to their other forms increasing their rank as phantasms by one rank.

**Divine Authorities of a Campione** **EX**- Allows use of his eighteen authorities as a Campione, the amount of prana required for use of his more powerful ones are ridiculously high so unless he has someone like Sakura post heavens feel route (I mean come on she has like 1 billion units of prana at the end of heavens feel) as his master he can only use his weaker authorities less he wants to kill his master from overload. True Magic

**Peerage of the Ultimate Devil** **D**-**A**++- At the cost of a varying amount of prana depending on the member summoned, he can summon members of his peerage as a devil with no additional boost of power. Although who he chooses to summon is random and the noble phantasm can only be used once a day and it last only twenty minutes. (Lol he mind fucks Rin and Shirou by summoning Shirou or if Kiritsugu was his master he summons Shirou just to screw with him.)

**Now let's get back to the plot. Damn I got to in to creating this…**

**Life 1- Promotion test and the beginning of the Ultimate Peerage (Part 1)**

"It's nice to meet you all again, my name is Seishuuin Ena and I am his majesties knight." Ena reintroduces herself to the Gremory group with a quick bow.

After yesterday's unusual events, Shinji after being frozen in a huge glacier by leviathan decided to reintroduce Ena to the group. So once school ended he dragged her along to the club building and after an argument between Ena and Rias almost erupted the introductions began.

"So Ena-san why do you call senpai your majesty?" Kiba was the first one to ask a question.

"No reason anymore, I guess you can say it's a force of habit now."

"Ena-san you say you're his knight so does that mean you are very skilled with a sword?"

"I wouldn't say I am the best but I'm pretty sure I can take on most of the swordsmen in the underworld." Kiba raises an eyebrow from that response

"Oh… Then maybe sometime we could spar then."

"Kiba stop flirting and ask her out already." Shinji nonchalantly interrupts Kiba blushes for a second.

"S…Senpai I was not flirting, I was just curious how strong your knight is."

"Riiight…." Shinji mumbles.

"That seems like it would be fun."She responded to the questions, ignoring Shinji's interruption, before sitting down on the couch next to Shinji who was sitting there drinking tea and reading a book called _'How to be an Ultimate Class Devil for dummies…"_

"Your majesty I have a question that's been on my mind for awhile now…" Shinji looks up from his book

"And what would that be Ena?"

"You know that girl cosplaying yesterday right? The one who froze you in a glacier." Ena asked all innocently

"What about her?"

"It's been really bugging me for awhile but…"

"What is it?" Shinji picks up his tea cup and was about to drink from it

"Have you had sex with her yet?" Shinji practically drops the tea cup before coughing violently the Gremory group all turn to face Shinji, while the girls of the group are giving him death glares and Kiba looks like he was uncomfortable.

"Wha… What the hell kind of question is that! I mean who I have had sex with is none of your business damn it! " Shinji practically screams out.

"Oh so you did have sex with her." Ena said out loud with a satisfied expression.

"Yes I …Oh fu-" Shinji was interrupted when he felt an insanely high killing intent in front of him and the doors in the room slam shut with a crimson magic circle materializing in front of the doors.

"Sh…N…Ji…Nii I think you should probably explain yourself…" Rias ominously said while she was approaching Shinji with a crimson aura leaking out of her body.

"Uhh…I take it the I will explain later explanation will not work will it." Rias shakes her head.

Shinji jumps up from his position and was about to dash for the exit before something grabs his arm and slams him back down. He was about to open his mouth but someone duct taped his mouth shut. Koneko and Ena were holding him down.

"Sorry your majesty but this seems like it will be interesting."

"Muff muff" Shinji was struggling to say something. Akeno and Rias stand in front of him.

"Ara, ara, Arisato-kun you have been a very bad boy I think you deserve a punishment." Akeno said while licking her lips and letting some lightning leak out of her left hand.

_Hell has no wrath like a women's scorn_… Shinji thought before giving up._ Damn it I would rather fight Verethragna again!_

"Muuuuffff!" That evening even the Devil Nerd King of the East could not win against the wrath of a group of very angry women.

**(Ena is such a troll….)  
**

**(Kiba POV)**

Dodge to the left, side step to the right; damn to slow a black long sword nearly decapitated my arm as I leap back.

In front of me Seishuuin Ena was casually standing while holding onto a black European style long sword. After that little… Torture session Senpai agreed to allow Seishuuin-san to spar with me while everyone else watches, and to be honest sparing her was overwhelming.

She was not even giving her full effort but I can barely keep up. It's much worse than sparing with senpai, although he is very powerful and fast, he lacks the skill that Seishuuin-san has. I raise both of my hands and yell out

"Sword of birth, double Holy Eraser!" Two black demonic swords materialize in my hand as I charge toward her. Theses swords are my strongest and have the ability to devour light.

I swung the first sword down, she side steps to the right and easily parries it leaving her left side open I swing my other only to stop mid swing to jump back. I narrowly miss a punch aimed at my gut, a fake opening.

She charges at me then side steps to the left, and releases hold of her sword grabbing it with her right hand then slashed at me aiming at my leg. I move both of my swords to defend only to have them shatter; I quickly materialize another holy eraser then slashed aiming at her throat. She leaps back while slashing at my chest forcing me to stop mid swing to defend; the slash destroys my sword again.

I was breathing heavily while she appears to have not even broken a sweat from our spar.

"Ena! Hurry up and end it I just got a call from Grayfia saying she needs to meet with me." Senpai shouts out, Seishuuin-san nods before chanting something. I quickly create a wall of swords in front of me to defend.

_"A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies..."_The black sword began radiating a purple aura she continued

_"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, unsheathe"_ She shouts out the blade explodes in a blinding purple light the aura covered her body then she disappeared. The sword of Kusanagi?! How does she have that! The rest of the group excluding senpai has a shocked expression; she reappears in front of the wall and slashes vertically.

"I forgot to mention Ena has a very overpowered sword! Good luck Kiba!" Senpai yells out

The tip of the holy sword releases some type of purple crescent object as it tore through the wall the crescent hit me and I flew back, the world went dark and I lose consciousness.

**(Back to normal)**

Shinji was currently face palming himself while Asia rushed toward Kiba to heal him.

"Damn it Ena that was just overkill…" He lets out a sigh

"Sorry your majesty you said hurry up and finish, I held back so he should be fine." Rias along with Akeno were slowly walking toward Shinji he puts up a hand.

"Before you ask yes that was the Ame no Tsurugi, as for how Ena has it, ask her later… So… got to go now bye!" Shinji reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper with what appears to be a magic circle he grabs Ena and pulls her toward him before throwing the paper on the ground.

A crimson magic circle appears on the ground before engulfing the two in a crimson light and them disappearing.

"My my Arisato-san you look horrendous what happened?" Grayfia asked as she along with Shinji and Ena were walking down a hallway.

"Long story that I will be repressing for years…" Shinji replied

"It's a pleasure to meet you Grayfia-san my name is Seishuuin Ena, his majesties knight." Ena introduces herself with a quick bow.

"Likewise, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzech Lucifer's queen." Grayfia replies with a light bow.

"So Grayfia what did you need to see me about? And where are we right now?"

"We are currently at a building where the underworld press is gathered, and today is the day that you will be making your debut in the underworld, and three days from now you will be taking the promotion exam." Shinji stopped for a second and resisted the urge to face palm.

"What the hell I thought I had another week before I had to deal with this…"

"I apologize but the nobles were getting restless so we had to push up your debut date." Shinji let loose a long sigh before adjusting his school uniform.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Grayfia moves her hand up to stop him for a second.

"Please Arisato-san do try not to do anything bad…"

"Oh come on I faced the Persian God of War and Victory, how bad can a few douche bags with a camera and microphone be compared to that, as long as they don't say anything offensive I'm sure I won't do anything stupid." Grayfia stared at him for a second before moving her arm away, the small group continued until they arrived in front of a door.

They went through and in front of them was a podium Shinji was the first to enter, the press went wild for lack of a better word, mummers, camera flashes, and questions were all being directed at Shinji. He stopped at the podium Ena stood at his right side while Grayfia stood on his left.

"My name is Shinji Arisato, and I am the person who completely curb stomped that fried chicken Raiser Phoenix. Now do you have any questions for me?" The mummers started to get louder before one of the members of the press a red haired older looking woman wearing a business suit raised her hand and asked.

"Mr. Magic Devourer…"

_Son of a bitch!_

**Author Note:**

**So Kiba and Ena... Not sure**

**And that's that for the chapter… lol ending it with a cliffhanger sort of… Wonder how the press conference is gonna go, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up we have the promotion test, if you're curious how the test will go all I will say about it now is that it will be split up into three different parts that involve combat, teamwork, and dragons. Next chapter to be out sometime soon. There is a poll up on my profile about who will be joining Shinji's peerage after the Excalibur arc so go vote. And I have some news in a few weeks if I manage to finish my next story arc (Which will require a hell of a lot of sleepless nights) I will be writing a spinoff about what happens when a certain Maou scientist and his dimension artifact manages to send our friendly (bullshit) Campione to another universe. Seem interesting?**

**What universe will it be…? The answer lies in the stat sheets or the peerage. Well till next time**


	14. Life 1 part 2 (Volume 2)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series or the High School DxD series. (Obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. Nor do I own Type moon. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story_

_**Holy shit I'm in a good mood, when I had started this story out, it was my first time ever writing a fan fiction. So I was expecting at best to only get like 500 hits, but now it's over 10,000! (hmm for some reason saying that didn't feel quite as satisfying as saying over 9000…).So as a thank you to everyone I will be murdering and mutilating what is left of my social life after Skyrim and Persona 4 golden lit it on fire with black flames that can burn fire (fuck logic its Amaterasu) to get this chapter and the next one done a lot faster. **_

_**Now to filler… I mean the plot**_

_**(Lol checked the poll on my profile and there's no love for Tsukune.)**_

**Life 1- Promotion test and the beginning of the Ultimate Peerage (Part 2)**

Grayfia Lucifuge can be described as a very scary woman. She is known as the Ultimate Queen, the Strongest Queen, and the Silver-Haired Queen of the Devourer. She has survived countless of battles and wars against devils and angels who have the power to destroy entire mountains with a snap of their fingers. She is fearless strict and always professional. Yet for the first time in her career she was feeling fear on the job.

Grayfia is facing something worse than ten story tall dragon king trying to burn down the underworld. Or facing an army of fallen angels invading by herself, she had to deal with the press along with dealing with a Campione who has anger issues…

To be specific she had to deal with a potential shit storm incoming. In other words she had to try and prevent the person standing right next to her, Shinji Arisato, one of the strongest people in the world, from snapping over his title then murder; no massacre the entire press while burning down the city around him. One of the members of the press, an older red head, raised her hand

"Mr. Magic Devourer" Grayfia felt a cold sweat go down her back as she felt a sense of impending dread, death, and doom coming from the person right next to her.

She quickly interrupted

"Next question!"

"But I wasn't-" Grayfia gave her a glare the lady quickly sat down back in her chair and proceeded to shut up. The sense of dread disappeared but she could have sworn that the temperature in the room just heated up for a second.

"Please refer to Shinji Arisato by his last name." Grayfia stated hastily stated. The next person raised his hand; it was a younger looking man wearing a business suit with a black tie this time.

"Mr. Arisato have long have you been a devil and what are your goals from now on?" Grayfia let out a sigh of relief. Shinji thought on the question for a little bit before answering

"I have been a devil for about ten years give or take I stopped keeping check after awhile. As for what I plan on doing now, I plan on building the Ultimate Peerage and surpassing the four Maous."

The crowd in front of him began whispering louder it seems that the statement earlier seemed to have angered quite a few people. One of the members from the press, an overweight man wearing a suit that barely fits him jumps up and shouts out.

"Don't you think that is a little arrogant of you little boy! Just because you defeated some phoenix-"

Before the man could have finished his dialogue he collapsed to one of his knees and struggled to get up. The room grew silent, a black aura was leaking out of Shinji along with a massive amount of killing intent as he glared at the man. He was struggling to breathe.

"You have seen nothing; if I were to use my true power that brat would not have lasted two seconds…" Shinji stated his voice instilled fear in the rest of the members of the press, while Grayfia was standing there sweating muttering something along the lines of

"Don't burn down the city, don't burn down the city." While Ena is standing to the left of him trying her hardest to keep a straight face, and not to burst out laughing.

Shinji suppressed his aura and killing intent the group in front of him relaxed slightly but they were shaking now. Shinji's expression changed to a smile which unnerved the group in front of him even more.

"Now next question…" The room was quiet for a few minutes before someone grew a pair and managed to raise their hand to ask a question.

"Mm-Mr. Magic—"Shinji shot him a glare he sat rocketed back down and hid his head mumbling something barely audible about his mother.

"If there are no more questions then I will be taking my leave now. Look forward to my rating game against that asshole maou Falbium in four months."

**(Ten minutes later)**

"I would rather fight my husband again rather than go through another press conference with you." Grayfia dryly remarked while wiping the sweat off of her forehead with a napkin.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad…" Shinji responded

"Wasn't that bad?! You almost killed everyone in that room over the title ma—"She stopped herself for a second before continuing

"Over someone saying your title."

Meanwhile in the background Ena was laughing her ass off.

"Well at least I didn't kill them… "

Grayfia let out a very long sigh before Shinji's phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and saw that it was a text from Rias saying she needs him in the club room. Shinji motioned to Ena who stopped laughing then walked over to him. Shinji takes out a piece of paper with a circle drawn on it.

"Well looks like Rias needs me to come back for some reason." Shinji grabbed onto Ena then threw the paper on the ground, a crimson circle materialized beneath him.

"See you next time Gray-Chan"

Grayfia exploded, a crimson aura began leaking out of her body while a rapier made out of ice began forming in her hand she was about to charge Shinji before the crimson circle engulfed him and he disappeared.

"One of these days…" Grayfia muttered darkly

**(Only a Campione could make the Strongest Queen snap)**

**(Occult Research club room)**

A crimson magic circle materialized in the middle of the room, it glowed for a few seconds before Shinji, along with Ena appeared from it. Rias was sitting at her desk while the rest of the club was quietly standing.

"Good you're here." Rias said before getting up and walking to the two.

"So mind telling me what is going on Rias?" She points to the door, and it opens two girls walk in. The first girl, who had on a black outfit for lack of better word, it looked more like a very kinky type of combat outfit with a cross in the middle of it, her long blonde hair, was tied back in a pony tail fashion. She stood there with a katana sheathed on her left leg.

The other girl, wearing the same outfit was slightly taller; she had short blue hair, Shinji blinked for a second.

"What the hell is that natural? I thought only people in anime have blue hair." He mumbles under his breath, Rias heard him and chuckled.

The blue girl, who had an over sized great sword sheathed on her back was staring at Asia with cold eyes, Asia shifted uncomfortably.

"So mind telling me why members of the church Executors are here?" Shinji broke the silence

The blonde took a step forward

"My name is Irina Shidou, member of the church Executors." She pointed to the blue haired girl who was still glaring at Asia

"This person here is my partner, Xenovia."

"So why did the church decide to pay us a visit?" Rias asked

"The Excalibur swords have been stolen." When the word Excalibur was mentioned Kiba shifted into battle mode and eagle eyed the Executor who in turn just ignored him.

"So you are here to ask us for help in tracking them down?"

The blond shook her head

"No we already have, we are just here to warn you stay out of our way and not interfere. Because if you do we can't promise that it will end well with your group." She said while taping on her katana.

Rias was offended by what she said and was about to say something before the blue haired girl began walking toward Asia. For the first time since she entered the room she spoke up.

"I had my doubts but now I'm sure. You're that witch Asia Argento aren't you?" Xenovia hostilely stated. Shinji glared at her she ignored him

"Ridiculous the former holy maiden who was said to have the power to heal both devils and fallen angels, I heard that when you were exiled you were sent somewhere but I never thought that you became a devil… It's disgusting." A tear glided down Asia's cheek.

_That bitch_…Shinji thought as he struggled to keep his anger in check. Ena who was standing next to Shinji not paying attention to the conversation noticed Shinji's shift and snapped to attention.

"Honestly if it were up to me I would have you killed. But it's not, however accidents do happen so you might want to watch your back witc—"

SLAM

A gold aura leaked out of Shinji's body as he muttered a quick sentence. He grabbed Xenovia by the throat and in a bright gold light disappeared with his god speed then slammed her to the wall still holding onto her throat.

Irina reached for her katana before stopping when she felt something at her throat. Ena sprung into action the moment she sensed that Shinji was about to do something, she materialized Ame no Tsurugi, then enhanced her feet with a small amount of magic, and with lightning speed dashed to the blonde Executor putting the black long sword at her throat. Ena's usual easy going expression was gone, replaced with a completely cold emotionless look. She was prepared to kill the Executor on Shinji's orders. The blonde stopped trying to grab her weapon a cold sweat went down her back.

"You son of a bitch just what do you think you're-GAH!" As Xenovia shouted at him Shinji tightened his grip on her throat. The Gremory group had a shocked expression on their face.

"You do realize how easy it would be for me to crush your throat now don't you?" His voice was full of thorns.

"You think you'll get away with-"The enraged Campione tightened his grip even more the blue Executor let out a louder scream.

"Don't interrupt me I was not done…" Shinji sent a massive amount of killing intent to Xenovia whose eyes have now lost all will to fight.

"Your first mistake was coming here acting like you own the place. Your second mistake was threatening our group. And your last mistake was threatening to kill a precious friend of mine… I should kill you were you stand but I am not without mercy. Beg for forgiveness and apologize to Asia or I will kill you…" Rias moved to stop Shinji while he was speaking before freezing in fear.

"Fuck you heretic! You dare to pick a fight with the churc-"Before she could have finished Shinji's magic power exploded in a blinding aura with blue and black the aura proceeded to crush Xenovia's body with pressure enough to crush a car in seconds. Xenovia let out a screech of pure agony. Ena moved her long sword dangerously closer to Irina's throat a drip of blood glided down it.

"I'm not asking again… Do it or die…" Shinji stated as a matter of fact as he flared his magic energy.

"I…I'm sorry…" Xenovia muttered

"I didn't hear you louder!"

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Tears were flying down her face now. Shinji loosened his grip then casually tossed Xenovia to the side.

"Never ever insult or threaten my friends in front of me again! Next time I will show no mercy… Now get out of my sight…" Shinji stated as he suppressed his aura along with the killing intent. He motioned to Ena who then retracted the blade from Irina's throat. She disappeared then reappeared at Shinji's side the black sword no longer in her hand, her expression returned to her usual demeanor. Xenovia started to cough heavily before Irina walk over to her side to help her up. The two Executors hurried out of the room.

"We will never speak of this again… Asia I hope you are feeling better, I had a long day so I will be heading home now." Shinji announced while heading toward the door. The Gremory group still stunned from the scene early only nodded their heads at the Campione's announcement.

**(Lol wonder how Shinji would treat a therapist trying to solve his magic devourer complex… Gah that's a scary thought…)**

**(Three days later)**

Shinji along with the Gremory group plus Ena were standing in front of a large building in the underworld. It has been three days since that little 'incident' in the club room; everything has gone somewhat back to normal between Shinji and the group. Although Asia seems to be clingy… whenever she is alone with Shinji. Surprisingly the church hasn't tried to kill Shinji for that incident earlier; the two Executors probably didn't report him.

Since his debut in the underworld, the press went wild calling him insane, a sociopath, and other things demanding he be executed or exiled. Shinji found the situation to be absolutely hilarious to say the least. They were too afraid to say it to his face so they resorted to something like that.

A red magic circle materialized in front of the group and Grayfia appeared from it. She took two steps forward before stopping.

"From this point on you will only be allowed to bring three people with you." She states

"Why is that?" Shinji responded

"The Ultimate class test is split into three parts. The first part is the evaluation of strength of the peerage, meaning a test of how strong each member of your peerage is. The second is an evaluation of leadership; you will lead your peerage into battle against another group in a rating game. While the last part involves one on one combat between yourself and another ultimate class devil. Since you are a special case being a low class in all and you don't have a peerage, the test is being modified. So pick three members from the group and you will then lead them into battle." Grayfia takes a deep breath after stopping.

"So who will we be fighting?" Shinji asked nonchalantly before Grayfia handed him a small vial.

"Before I answer drink this." Shinji showed a confused expression.

"Why, and what is it?"

"Adjuka-sama created it. For the next hour it will negate your ability to shrug off any magic under divine level. Why you have it drink it? Your ability to negate magic gives you an insanely unfair advantage during the test seeing as how you can just fight the opponents by yourself and just let your group sit around."

"Fine… I think I'll be paying Adjuka a visit after this and have a nice long chat as to how the hell he managed to create this…" Shinji chugged the small vial. A few seconds later he began coughing before dropping onto one of his knees. A white aura began radiating from him before disappearing.

"Gah damn it that hurt. So I can still use my authorities' right?" Grayfia nodded her head up and down.

Shinji stood back up.

"So you said opponents earlier, who am I facing?" Grayfia smirked

"Myself and the former Dragon king Tannin."

"Oh that doesn't sound so… What the fuck! Seriously?! You're still mad from losing to me even though it's been years now aren't you?"

"EHH!" The group behind him excluding Ena exclaimed out

"Shinji-Nii and Grayfia fought and he won?!"

"Just barely…." Grayfia added in darkly

"Victory is still a victory." Shinji responded

"If it weren't for your ridiculous magic resistance I would have won."

"Sure sure that's what they all say." Grayfia sent him a glare

"I was planning on holding back a little but now I won't after you select your group head on in the building then proceed down the hallway until you reach a door. Once your there open the door and walk into the stadium and we will begin the battle." A magic circle materializes beneath her and she disappears.

"Damn I should have added in Gray-Chan to piss her off even more…" Shinji muttered under his breath.

Shinji stood there for a few minutes thinking.

_Asia's twilight healing would be very useful however against people like that they will target her first. She lacks any actual combat experience or any offensive spells so she a no for this. _

_Rias has the power of destruction which could be very useful but she lacks the experience to use it properly. Her abilities beside that are very lacking, she can't use a sword nor does she have any defensive spells. So she is a no._

_Ena is a definite yes, aside from the Ame no Tsurugi, she has a high amount of training and combat experience. Plus she is willing to follow my orders without hesitation. I should give her the [Youth] blessing before the battle starts so we have a better chance. So that's one down I need two more members. _

_Kiba is a wild card. Under stress he can improve very rapidly, which could be boon if he and Ena work together. His Sword of Birth ability can be very useful as an offensive tool as well as a defensive tool. His skill with a sword can be considered near genius level. Guess I will have to trust him, so he's a yes. Now for the last member._

_Akeno has a high amount of magic power but lacks physically wise. So if she were to face against someone like Tannin who could shrug that amount of magic easily she would be screwed since she has nothing else besides her lightning. Since she can't fight she would be useless during the fight so she is a no._

_That would leave me with Koneko, she has little to none magic ability. However she makes it up for having a ridiculous amount of physical prowess. With her recent training I'm sure she should at least be able to survive a battle with help against Tannin.  
_

_So I have my group now, I should trust Ena with leadership of the group, while I take on Grayfia. Ame no Tsurugi should be able to handle a dragon king. Screw it I'll think of a plan on during the walk to the stadium. _

Shinji stops his train of thought before taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh.

"Kiba, Koneko, and Ena you are going to help me out."

"Alright senpai." Kiba agrees as he materializes his holy eraser on his left hand.

"Okay Arisato-senpai." Koneko stretches a bit before taking a combat stance.

"Just like old times eh your majesty?" Ena replies while materializes the black long sword and grabbing it with her right hand.

"The rest of you head home, I promise that with my skills that we will return victorious." _Damn it Verethragna your making me act out of character..._

The remaining members of the group mutter some protest before turning to leave.

"Oh Rias wait up for a second!" Shinji yells out causing Rias to stop and turn to face him.

"Yes Shinji-Nii?" she asked

"I would like your permission to use promotion."

Promotion the pawns ability to temporarily use the other abilities of the other evil pieces. The requirement for use is that the pawn must be in enemy territory and has permission from its master. Shinji rarely uses the ability seeing as how most of the time it would result in overkill or an epic overkill. But seeing as how he is now up against two of the strongest beings of the underworld and his magic resistance is gone it would be a smart idea to promote now.

"Alright Shinji-Nii good luck we will be waiting at the hotel near here." She turns away from him and hurries off to join the rest of the group.

"Promotion Queen…" Shinji mutters, he felt his magic reserves, strength, endurance, and speed increase by a good amount.

Queen, unlike the other promotions giving a massive boost to one stat queen gives a fairly good boost to all of his stats but nowhere near the other single boost. So it is great for versatility. Shinji turns to face his group.

"Alright guy and ladies! Let's go kick a dragon king and the silver queen's asses!"

Shinji's group entered the building, a ridicules battle called the promotion test will begin soon.

**Author Notes:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter next up the actual promotion test. Ha, ha, rematch against Shinji and Grayfia, now that his magic resistance is gone I wonder how the fight will go.**

**You know how I have only revealed two out of the four authorities that Shinji gained from Loki right? I'm kind of in a stump as for what the other two abilities are, so I could use some suggestions, PM if you got anything. As for why Xenovia is such a bitch as of right now, it's due to how the church is structured similarly to Nasuverse version meaning they have less 'patience' with non humans. That and the fact that the two didn't go to Issei's house and meeting the group earlier didn't help much. Will she stay a bitch? Oh I'm sure natural harem magnet EX will probably work on her.  
**

**Ah Shinji has been too angry lately, he really needs to get laid (again)… Err till next time.**


	15. Life 2 Part 1(Volume 2)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series or the High School DxD series. (Obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. Nor do I own Type moon. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story_

**Gah the last week had been a very shitty week. First my Laptop dies then my dad has a heart attack (He's fine now luckily it wasn't anything major). Then when I finally got this chapter done, a fucking power outage occurred causing me to lose half of the work (revisions and the last thousand words) I have done for the chapter. **

**Then I got really depressed and ended up re watching all the Evangelion movies along with re watching the Campione anime (it was kind of half assed…) before finally getting off my lazy ass and redoing the chapter. So taking a page from what Shinji said, what god of luck did I managed to piss off this time… **

**But enough of that depressing crap, so who do you think would win a fight between Shinji (full power no restrictions to his authority) vs. Ophis (pissed off and serious)**

**I say the entire underworld plus half of earth would be destroyed during their fight and Shinji would probably end up losing even if he used golden sword. Ophis is 'infinite' after all though the full extent of her powers has not been seen yet as far as I know.**

**Minor Spoilers**

**Grayfia gets a power up… Why? Because after she lost to Shinji the first time she spent the next years slowly preparing for their rematch.**

**So still need suggestions for the other two Loki authorities. Although the father of monster one submitted kkrar00 seems like a good one. Ha Xenovia rapes him when she finds out about it.**

**It took me forever to get this fight right… Kind of…The original one ended up with Tannin snapping when he found out that Shinji had a dragon slayer sword and just leaving. I think I might make an omake later detailing how exactly he snapped when he saw 'another' dragon slayer sword. **

**Oh and I finally finished Dark Souls… Can't believe I actually tried to keep count of how many times I died… **

**Died a total of… 156,983 times (give or take I lost count after 100,000)… Wowzers I suck at that game.**

**Ah man the Deadpool game coming out also delayed this chapter lol… Deadpool is such a troll.**

**To the plot!**

**Life 2- The Ridiculous fight, and the Mutation (Part 1)**

After a fairly agonizing boring yet quick ten minute walk full of planning and thinking of methods to cheat, Shinji along with his group arrive in front of the door leading to the ridiculous battle ahead.

"Alright before we go in there I need to ask you guys' one question… Will you stand with me no matter what, will you be my strength?" Shinji ask with a serious expression, the group all stop and look him in the eye. Ena was the first to speak up

"That's obvious you don't need to ask me that your majesty."

"Senpai, of course we have been through a lot together." Kiba responded with a smile.

"Arisato-senpai if it weren't for you I would still be my old broken self. You are my family and I will do all I can to help you." Koneko replied while trying to hold back on her emotion.

Shinji showed a wide smile, the image of a Goat appeared in his mind. His heart began beating faster.

_And with that my trump card is set up_… He thought before pushing the door open.

"Right… Let's do this the plan will be simple. Ena you are in charge while I go and take on Grayfia first she is the most dangerous. You three will try to hold off Tannin for as long as you can. Best case you can hold him off long enough for me to defeat Grayfia. Worst case I fail horrendously Grayfia defeats me then you guys will have to take on the strongest queen and former dragon king at the same time." Shinji takes a deep breath before walking forward with his group.

"Good luck senpai" Kiba yells out while Shinji splits up from the group.

"Thanks I have a bad feeling about this..."

**(Ten minutes later)**

Shinji and Grayfia are currently standing in front of one another. There are small craters all around them. When Shinji approached Grayfia at the beginning of the battle he taunted her by using a bunch of nicknames he and leviathan gave her to really piss her off so she would give chase to him. They had separated from the other group and after ten minutes of cat and mouse in the artificial stadium the two arrived in an open field with some trees behind them.

Grayfia had on something else besides her maid outfit this time. She was wearing white plate armor without the helmet. The armor had the Gremory crest inscribed on the chest while it had the Lucifuge symbol inscribed on its back.

Grayfia was holding a European style long sword made out of ice in her left hand. She pointed the sword at Shinji then raised her magic power to its maximum an aura of crimson mixed with blue began radiating from her body. The temperature in the arena began to drop. She shouts out

"How much longer are you going to lead me on this game of cat and mouse don't you think it is time you stop running and fight me?!"

_Good it looks like I managed to piss her off enough. Since I can no longer shrug off magic I'll have to play it smart and use her anger to my advantage. Anger makes people careless and leads to mistakes. Since I can't use [Darkness] or [White Stallion] due to her not meeting the conditions. There is the goat but I will need a good opening to use it to its fullest. Worst case scenario that troublesome authority will come in handy. I wonder how Ena's group is doing right now._ Shinji's mind races before noticing that Grayfia was beginning to lose her patience.

He then closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then lets his magic power explodes to its maximum. An aura of black mixed with red and blue blasted out of his body. Shinji points his middle finger up at Grayfia.

"Alright, alright Gray-Chan calm down, where would the fun in this fight be if I were to have ended it that quick?" Shinji taunts before Grayfia's magic exploded and she charged him forming an ice rapier in her right hand.

"Shut up Magic Devourer!" Shinji twitched before charging her, materializing the magic sword IL Maestro in his left hand.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouts out while blindly charging Grayfia.

**(Meanwhile on the other side of the field a few minutes earlier )**

Seishuuin Ena along with the former dragon king Tannin, who has shrunken down to his purple baby dragon form were sitting next to each other. There was a round table in front of them with tea, cake, and coffee on it. The two of them were sipping tea and having a conversation about their lives.

While Kiba and Koneko were standing next of the table staring at the two with an expression that could be described in one sentence. What the Fuck…

Kiba spoke up

"Umm… Seishuuin-san shouldn't we be fighting?"

"And miss the fight of the century? I mean come on how often do we get to see his majesty fight someone that can be considered his equal. Don't you agree Tannin-san?"

Tannin takes a slice of the cake with his hands err claws before shoving it in his mouth.

"I'll have to agree on the little lady here it's not often we get to see the strongest queen in combat like that."

Koneko asked the next question

"Seishuuin-san… Where did you get that table and the snacks?"

"I used cake magic…" Ena nonchantly replied before Koneko's expression changed between a hybrid of a troll face and the, what the fuck face… However much sense that sentence made. She then gave up took a seat next to Tannin who then hovered over to her and sat on her lap… How cute, she grabs a slice of cake and watches the chaos between her senpai and the strongest queen.

Ena turns to face Tannin

"Five million yen on Shinji winning." Tannin stares at her for a second before responding

"Seven million on the queen winning." Kiba looked at Ena with a look of disapproval

"You guys want to bet too?" She asked Koneko and Kiba they both shake their heads.

After a few minutes of silence and idle chatter the group grew silent when they saw the two huge auras clashing each other.

"Looks like they're starting for real this time better be ready to pay up." Ena and the purple dragon say at the same time.

**(… How the hell did I come up with this scene…? Sorry if that was a bit OC for Tannin, ha raise your hand if you feel trolled or disappointed that there is no dragon fight yet.)**

**(Back to the epic fight)**

When Shinji and Grayfia crashed into each other, Shinji slashed IL Maestro aimed at Grayfia's throat only to have it parried by her long sword it shattered into dozens of icicles before changing shaped into two daggers positioned behind Shinji.

The daggers flew forward; Shinji stopped mid swing before leaping back. Grayfia stabbed the rapier aimed at Shinji's chest.

The stab barely missed him while the daggers tore part of the cloth on his right arm off. A small drip of blood glided down Shinji while he jumped back a few more times narrowly dodging the ice bolts Grayfia blasted at him. A small crack appeared in the middle of the saber

"Fuck! The irony of this…" Shinji cursed out loud as he swung his saber down cutting an ice bolt in half. _Damn it I didn't release IL Maestro's power before materializing it_. He cursed in his head before letting the words of power fly out of his mouth.

_"My wings. Steel that becomes the form of my phantom blade! IL Maestro, grant me power!"_

A blue light surrounded the blade before repairing it. The saber began radiating a faint blue aura.

Grayfia smirked, Shinji raises an eyebrow. A few seconds' later dozens of blue magic circles appeared all around Grayfia.

Shinji closed his eyes and visualized a bird the wheel in his head spins and lands on the bird, it lights up as the words of power spewed from his mouth as a golden aura began mixing with his current one. The [Bird] activates.

_"Those that are evil, and those that are strong, fear me, for I have wings_._ For my wings will punish you for your curse. And those that are evil will not be able to touch me!"_

During his chant the magic circles exploded in blue light firing hundreds of small crimson magic arrows. Shinji's large aura disappeared and a golden one replaced it, seconds before the arrows exploded on him he disappeared with his god speed. A second later he appeared in front of Grayfia who still had that smirk on her face.

Suddenly a crimson magic circle appears beneath Shinji. He stabs the magic sword down on the circle before it explodes. Grayfia jumps back and began charging her magic power.

When the dust cleared from the explosion, the entire left side of Shinji's uniform was gone there were cuts all over his arm. Blood was leaking out of his arm. He bit down on his lip. The golden aura from earlier disappeared. The blade of IL Maestro was shattered in half. A blue light began leaking out of the broken sword as it began to disappeared.

Lightning sparks began flickering all over the queen's hand. The sparks began forming into a ball made out of lightning. Shinji expression changed to a smirk.

"Hey Gray-Chan, do you like goats?" The question caught her completely off guard leaving her open for a second. The injured Campione then pictured a Goat in his mind. The voices of Ena, Kiba, and Koneko were whispering to him. He began to glow a blue aura. The words of power echoed in his mind as he repeated them. The [Goat] activates.

_"By the power of the spell words, I sing the hymn to victory!"_

Grayfia clicked her tongue and cursed to herself as she kept charging her lightning ball. The ball began growing in size Shinji continued his chant the aura began glowing brighter as the clouds above the fake stadium began to darken.

_"O lightning! O lightning! I am the conqueror who vanquished a thousand with a hundred, vanquished ten thousand with a thousand, and vanquished tens of thousands with ten thousand. Now for the sake of I who stand on the side of justice, release bright and shining brilliance, and grant me divine power!"_

The moment Shinji finished Grayfia launched her ball of lightning at him. The lightning ball soared forth with blinding speed. When it crashed into Shinji a huge explosion occurred knocking her back a few feet. She moved her arms up to cover her eyes from all the dust. Grayfia let out a cough.

"Did I over do it?" She said out loud before she heard what sounded like a thousand chirping birds. The dust around Shinji dissipated he had his left hand up. The ball of lightning was being held in his left hand, the ball began changing from its yellow color to a blue color. The Campione's expression changed from the smirk to a huge grin he pushed his hand forward. The ball then changed into a bolt of lightning and disappeared at twice its original speed.

It took a few seconds for Grayfia to realize what just happened.

"Damn it!" She shouts out.

It was too late for her to dodge, so she moved both of her arms forward and sent as much magic energy she could to form a shield of crimson in front of her.

BOOM!

The lightning bolt explodes on the shield it begins to push back against it. Shinji begins chanting again

_"O Guardian of the righteous, I invite you and offer sacrifice. O Guardian of the righteous, I praise you, and beseech you. One who supports the sky and Develops new land, the one who grants victory and grace, I will perform justice, please grant me the right path and light! "_

His aura grew to twice its size. He slams his right hand down; blue lightning bolts begin raining down from the sky bombarding Grayfia's shield.

_Crack_

The shield of crimson began to crack.

_Boom!_

The shield falls apart as the lightning engulfs Grayfia.

Shinji falls down on to his knees and begins breathing harder. The aura disappears and the skies return to normal. There is a giant crater around twenty meters in length where Grayfia once stood.

The exhausted Campione began to go pale when he saw a hand climb appear at the edge of the crater.

"Give me a fucking break! Will you just stay down!" He shouts out as the strongest queen climbs out of the crater.

Half of her armor has been destroyed. Blood is spilling out of her right arm where only the hand plate remained from the lightning. Grayfia moved her left hand and placed it on her right arm. Blue flames engulfed it; she let out a small cry before the flames stop. The blood stops spilling, her wounds close up.

"Okay… Now that's just not fair…" Shinji mumbles as he materializes IL maestro in his right hand and uses it as a crutch to get up.

The blue flames began surrounding Grayfia. What was left of her white armor began to change as the flames grew closer. Its color began to change from white to black; the right side that was melted away began to reconstruct itself. The Gremory and Lucifuge symbols disappeared, on her back four black devil wings sprout from the armor. The flames disappear as the ground around Grayfia began to freeze, she whispers out a claymore made out of ice began forming in front of her.

"Extermination Queen..." She grabs onto the handle of the claymore. Her magic energy began to explode in a black, blue, crimson color.

"Okay… She didn't have that the first time… Crap" Shinji mutters out loud. The black queen leans forward before disappearing.

Shinji takes IL Maestro and stabs himself in the arm before quickly removing it. Shinji pictured a thousand camels inside his mind, the wheel spins then lands on it. The [Camel] activates as the words leave his mouth.

_"Every sinner shall tremble before my power. Now is the time, which I obtain the toughness of ten mountains, the strength of a hundred rivers, and the power of a thousand camels! Upon my mighty self, I shall bear the symbol of the raging camel!"_

He began glowing a gold color as the world around him began to slow down. Grayfia appears in front of him, and as if in slow motion she slashes the claymore at him. The Campione side stepped to the right to dodge it and moved to kick the queen, only to be sent flying back thirty meters. During her slash Grayfia materialized a fist made of ice right behind her anticipating that he would dodge the slash, once he did she launched it. While the Magic Devourer was flying the strongest queen disappeared again.

Shinji landed onto one of the trees behind him. He quickly jumps to the left narrowly missing the slice aimed to decapitate him; the claymore cuts the tree in half as if it were nothing more than butter. The ground beneath them began to freeze over. She slashes again; time seemed to have stopped for Shinji as he dived away at the last second.

Grayfia was opened for that one moment, so he used that opportunity to knee her in the stomach. She took a step back coughing out some spit.

Shinji used to opportunity to deliver a roundhouse kick to her chest. Some blood flew out of her mouth along with the chest part of her armor began to crack apart. Grayfia flew back ten meters before a loud snap was heard.

The ground beneath the Campione began to explode as ice spears grew all around him. The first spear tore part of his pants off, leaving a large cut on his left leg. He jumps back right when the next spear tore through his right leg. If it weren't for the [Camel] dulling all of his pain he would have screamed out in pain. Shinji did a bunch of back flips to before landing behind the spears.

The dozens ice spears kept growing before extending thirty meters in the air it looked like the spears have made a makeshift fortress. Grayfia appears on top of the fortress and begins chanting something while countless magic circles appear all around the fortress.

His right leg wound began to patch itself up due to the enhanced healing from the [Camel]. Shinji lets out a smile as he released the authority.

It was large enough, he thought as he visualized a boar running down all that stood in its path as the wheel spun another time before activating. His body began radiating a golden aura as the area around began to change to a purple like color. The ground beneath him began to shake as the words of power flew out of his mouth.

_"Thus speaketh Lord Mithras. The sinful shall be met with justice. May spines be crushed, may bones be broken, tendons torn; hair brains and blood mingled and trampled together with the earth! The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!"_

The [Boar] has activated.

The ground rips itself open as a gigantic twenty meter large boar screams out. The scream from it shattered dozens of the magic circle along with blowing away the fake clouds. Shinji stands on top of the boar before shouting out

"Charge forth! Destroy your king's enemies!" The divine beast began charging forward roaring again. Grayfia had a shocked expression before yelling out

"TEMPEST OF HELL!" The circles began launching a barrage of ice spears, fire spears, lightning bolts, and wind swords all ascending to kill the beast.

The barrage of ice hit the boar first. It ignores them and continues on one stray spear cuts Shinji's cheek. The wind swords and fire spears hit it next. The beast slows down a bit before letting out another roar blasting away the remaining ones. The bolts of lightning combine into a tornado of lightning that proceeded to tear the divine beast flesh to shreds. Shinji leaps off the boar and tackles Grayfia shocking her; he visualizes a stallion incinerating all sinners then targets himself the wheel spins for a last time before activating.

Shinji's body and mind screech out in pain as he tries to use the two authorities at the same time he shouts out the words of power as his golden aura began to triple in size. Fire engulfed the sky as the sound of a thousand horses neighing all at once deafened anyone that listened.

The [White Stallion] has finally activated.

"_Come to me, for the victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed. Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!"_

The flames shape into a horse, and began to descend upon the sinner Shinji like an angel of death.

_BOOM!_

The flames engulf the surrounding area along with the boar in a blinding light of glorious gold.

A few minutes later the light dissipated revealing that the entire forest behind them along with their field was now nothing more than an insanely ridiculous crater. In the middle of that crater Shinji was barely standing in front of a passed out Grayfia. He had burn marks all over his body and his school uniform was essentially gone.

Grayfia's armor was completely gone revealing her oh so great nude body. Two small vials appear in front of him. He drinks one, then flames began to engulf his body for a few seconds before disappearing, his injuries are gone. He then places the other vial next to Grayfia before running off fearing what would happen if she were to wake and saw that she was now naked.

A loud mechanical voice seemingly came from nowhere as it announced something.

[The strongest queen has been defeated and the dragon king Tannin has withdrawn. The victor of this match is Shinji Arisato and his group.]

"How the hell did they get him to withdraw?!" Shinji shouts out before falling onto his back. The exhaustion began to creep to him; it appears the phoenix tears didn't regenerate all of his stamina. His world went dark as the Campione passed out.

**(Moments earlier)**

"Son of a bitch she lost! Uhh… Can I pay you another time?" Tannin shouts out while hovering in front of a grinning Ena.

"Well if you can't pay me right now how's about we make a deal? You know how humiliating and embarrassing it would be if the underworld were to find out that the former dragon king lost a bet to a human and couldn't pay that human?" Her grin grew wider while a cold sweat went down the dragon's back.

"So if you can't pay me now, and don't want this going public, surrender and admit defeat." Kiba and Koneko has their mouths open.

"… Fine, I declare the next time we meet that you are my enemy…" Tannin grumbles before transforming back into his larger form and blasting the large hole in the roof then flying off in anger.

"Did she just blackmail a dragon…"Koneko and Kiba say at the same time. Ena turned to face the two.

"Well let's make up an epic story about how we manage to defeat him before going to help his majesty."

**Author Note:**

**And that's that for the chapter…**

**Wow did Ena just manage to blackmail a dragon…**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter, review if you want to, flames will be laughed at because it's been fifteen chapters so if you hate it why the hell are you still reading?**

**I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks starting Friday so next chapter will be out either in a few days if I get my laptop fixed by Friday or two weeks from now when I get back.**


	16. Life 2 Part 2(Volume 2)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Campione! Series or the High School DxD series. (Obviously) They belong to Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. Nor do I own Type moon. So all I get from writing this is just improving my writing skill and some personal satisfaction that someone (hopefully) likes it._

_Note: I got a lot of inspiration from: trung-t-rung's Campione: A new story_

**Oh I made some very minor changes to chapter 7; I just changed the time that magic became public. I feel like a dumb ass for not noticing that I put a few years instead of a week.**

**Since I usually start theses chapters off with a rant or complaint of some sort let's do something fun for once… I wonder how many fans I will potentially piss off at the end of this list. **

**Affection ratings in other words what the girls think of Shinji in a scale of 0-6 and why it is at that level. (Rating subject to change on the whim of I feel like it… Kidding I'll post an update every few chapters on the affection rating.)**

**Minor Spoilers skip if you actually care (which most of you probably don't)**

**Level 0- means they fucking hate him**

**Level 1- they're friends**

**Level 2- has a crush or is interested in getting to know him better**

**Level 3- Like him or very good friends**

**Level 4- Falling in love**

**Level 5- Love him **

**Level 6- Yandere level 3(A level 3 yandere is something that can be described like this : ****RUN**, these girls are completely insane. They are full - blown yandere. They do not think rationally, they are happy to kill people in their way, and may even kill or imprison their loved one. )… *shudders* 

**Ena- 5 was one of his original companions and all her relationship follows similarly to canon Ena with Godou although Shinji is a bit more 'aggressive' with their relationship. She is a little bit put off at how… Different Shinji is now compared to his naive younger self at the beginning. Although she has not found out everything about what has happened since she disappeared yet so her rating is subject to change. And what I mean by that for anyone who can't figure it out is she does not know that Shinji killed nearly everyone who didn't defect to the Red Devils, from the History Compilation Committee after they tried to assassinate him and Yuri ended dying. She also does not know that in the end Shinji 'chose' Liliana over her. Oh yeah and one more thing that will just murder this relationship if she were to find out is Shinji at the start of WW3 burning her 'home' city down.**

**Rias- 3 (5) was formerly at level 5 but due to recent events she is confused right now. Keep in mind that until the rating game arc Rias has never seen the 'Campione' side of Shinji nor see his… habits in battle. She grew up always seeing Shinji as a role model her knight in shining armor for lack of a better phrase. But recent events have made her question everything so she just is not sure right now.**

**Asia- 4.5 He did save her life and give her a reason to live in all but, she hasn't confessed yet and just isn't at the point of being completely in love. She is close but not there yet. She is probably the only person who would not care about his past.**

**Leviathan- ?(varies 0 when they break up 5 when they're dating) Shinji and Leviathan's relationship is like a couple who keeps breaking up over something stupid then a few weeks to months later they get back together.**

**Sona- 0.5 she doesn't exactly hate him, she had a crush on him when she was younger due to him beating her at chess but in recent years she has been winning all their matches. But that is not the reason why their relationship is strained. We all know how Sona is pretty much a sis con right? Well a few days before the rating arc began she caught Shinji and Leviathan during their 'alone' time, so yeah... You can probably guess how that went, although she abstained from telling Rias about it.**

**Xenovia 0- Shinji did try to kill her you know. Although how their relationship will go in the future is questionable. **

**Irina 0- Same reason as above although his 'knight' was the one who tried to.**

**Grayfia 1- (0 whenever Shinji trolls her) Meh Shinji would never put the moves on Grayfia because she is one of the few non gods who can probably kick his ass (without the magic resistance and all). Plus if he did he has to deal with Sirzechs and possibly Leviathan at the same time.**

**Revel 2- Struggling between a crush due to him being a lot stronger than her brother and well fear. **

**Koneko 4- He did help break her out of her emotionless shell. Pretty damn close to falling in love, now all Shinji has to do to solidify his position as a lolicon is make a move on her.**

**Akeno 2- She is interested in him however the main reason she even does anything is just to mess with Rias subject to change if Shinji does anything to help her out. Cue ME2 style loyalty quest…lol**

**I think that is everyone… Probably now Oh if anyone is curious what Shinji thinks of the girls' pm me I'm too lazy to put it here. **

**Yay insight to Shinji's past. (Not so hidden Beelzebub reference if anyone notices and no this does not crossover with Beelzebub. Yes she did exist in Shinji's world but she was only the same person in appearance and name, still a delinquent but personality wise different.)**

**To the plot!**

**Oh and keep in mind for the people who had not notice, but Shinji's life getting screwed over all those times may have affected him more than he thought and Leviathan might not be all she seems.(but that one is obvious I mean she did fight in a war to become a maou killing an unknown amount of people.)**

**Life 2- The Ridiculous fight, and the Mutation (Part 2)**

_**(Some dream, somewhere, and someone's POV)**_

_Walking, walking, and walking._

_I keep walking down this street, there are other people walking, chatting, and whispering near me. I take a glance at one of the groups chatting, they're wearing school uniforms. As I started to approach, the group stops talking. They stare at me with a hint of fear in their eyes. Have I done anything to them? One of the students a somewhat muscular boy who looked like he was on the baseball team tried to send me a glare of the sorts however when I turn to look at him he just runs off along with the rest of the students._

_I try to move my body but it won't respond. Where am I? My body feels uncomfortable; anxious and for some reason I am wearing some kind of black uniform. Memories hit me, Ah that is right… This is my last day of normalcy once today is over I will no longer be a high school student at Jounan Academy. It had only been one week since the existence of magic and the Campiones were revealed to the public. After the battle with heretic Satan and the disappearance of Ena, the amount of damage that occurred and the deaths of hundreds of civilians were too much to cover up. _

_Still I don't know if I should be scared, disgusted at myself, or angry. When all of those civilians who were just living their own day to day lives were killed during the fighting I felt nothing. The thought I did not know them keep fighting crossed my mind multiple times. Yet when Ena disappeared I felt an overwhelm anger and killed my first god since becoming a Campione. The aftermath my ideals of never killing were gone and instead of feeling relief or sadness I felt nothing._

_The ways the public react to this news nearly cause me to spit in disgust. People were scared and nearly went on a witch hunt. Rioting occurred worldwide. To make matters worse nearly every country in the world tried to kidnap as many magicians they can so they could study how different they were from what they considered 'normal' people. Hell the religious nuts went berserk when they found out about the Campiones or the kings of the world. It was utterly hilarious in my opinion. They called Campiones threats to humanity, heretics, and what not despite the fact that us Campione have saved humanity on countless occasions. The pope called for a crusade against theses 'heretics' and somehow manages to get the European Union to lend one of its fleets of ships and soldiers to bring' justice' upon them._

_They targeted that sword idiot and the capture was filmed by some international news station. I couldn't stop smirking when I saw that sword idiot pull his sword out and those soldiers began laughing at him. The moment his authorities activated and his body turned to steel, and when the slash came down they stopped laughing quickly. In less than a second the entire world was instilled in fear. That sword idiot cut an aircraft carrier that was several miles away along with two helicopters in half like they were nothing more than butter on a hot knife in just a second. The soldiers panicked and opened fire on him along with the other ships and helicopters. A minute of shooting later they were all out of ammo and the Campione was standing there without a scratch on him. A minute later nearly every ship and soldier was dead, that was the day fear of the Campione was instilled on the world. _

_Yet that idiot pope didn't stop and did an even stupider thing, he insulted and picked a fight with China's Campione, Luo Hao. By the end of the day the entire city of Rome and half of the union's military was erased from the face of the earth. At least they learned their lesson after that._

_Now governments were trying to get on the good side of the 'kings' of their country just so they could have a walking nuke on their side. It disgusted me quite frankly, their change in attitude and stupidity._

_I feel scared of myself now for some reason. Since that day that I killed that god, I don't feel anything when I kill other people it's like when I go into battle now my emotions kill themselves until the battle is won. Once I was revealed as the seventh king a day ago a group of jackasses tried to kidnap Yukari, Yuri's little sister. I saw them try to grab her outside of her school and my body sprang into action._

_I used the [Weather] and had it rain down dozens of spears of lightning on the men trying to kidnap her. The lightning tore them apart throwing flesh and body parts everywhere. Yet I did not feel a thing not a shred of guilt or sorrow to me those men were nothing more than rabid dogs that needed to be put down. I feel anxious, what would life have been if someone else did this and I remained just another high school otaku who was going nowhere with life. _

_Should I strive to be a better human? No… No matter what I think, the moment I proved that I was a Campione by throwing away what was left of my humanity to kill that god, I no longer deserve to be called human. The dam that was holding it all back was broken when the kill had occurred._

_My train of thought was broken the moment my body stopped moving. _

_I look up; there is a large high school building in front of me. I began to notice the stares and whispers of several students nearby. Some look at awe, others in fear, a few delinquent looking students, a few boys, and a group of girls, I recognized one of the delinquent girls. She had long blue somewhat black hair and was not wearing the school uniform everyone else had on. She was wearing white cargo pants with a black belt, and a white trench coat with some writing in red on its back, instead of wearing a shirt she had bandages covering her chest for some reason. Her name was Kunieda Aoi._

_I had met her a few weeks before becoming a Campione when a group of the delinquents were extorting me for money before trying to beat me up when I did not have any. I said tried due to how she interfered and stopped them. Apparently despite being a delinquent she has a strong sense of justice that or just pity at my situation. I tried to get to know her better but had no luck. The group of delinquents were arguing with one another and it looks like a fight was about to break out, before they stopping and looked at me. _

_The door leading into the school opened._

_A student, a somewhat tall, slightly overweight, boy with glasses walks out of the school and glances at me before slowly walking towards me he stops when he is in front of me. I recognize him his name is Izumu Rei an otaku like myself before the whole Campione thing he was one of my few friends. We used to discuss our favorite anime and manga together. He appears to be nervous and fidgeting. We stood there in silence for a few seconds while the other students outside all stop their conversations and look at us like we were some zoo animals on display, I wanted to tell them all to just fuck off but restrained myself._

_Izumu broke the silence first_

"_U…Uhh… Shinji…" He was very nervous that much was obvious._

"_Spit it out what do you need man?" I replied he seemed to flinch a little._

"_I…I don't think we should be friends anymore…" The hell?_

"_I-I… I mean you kind of changed since we last saw each other and-" I felt anger overwhelm me and snap at the comment of me changing. I tried to hold back but to no avail._

"_And just what the fuck would you know about me changing!" I shout out the area around the school grew quiet people stopped their daily routine to see the commotion. _

"_You think that just because we hung out a few times that you know me?!" Izumu took a step back he looked like he was on the verge on crying. My voice low and full of thorns yet as I continued my voice grew louder and louder till it was practically a scream._

"_Do you have any idea the things I had to go through since becoming like this?! Do you know how it fucking feels to have your old world completely destroyed! Do you think I actually wanted any of this?!_

_Do you know how it feels to have all the fucking bones in your body disintegrate while a thousand swords tear your flesh apart?! Do you know how much pain I felt when I had one of the closest people in my life taken away from me?! _

_No you fucking don't!" _

_My magic energy was about to begin leaking out. I was able to suppress myself and calm down before I let it explode. _

_Why the hell did I just snap like that where did all that anger come from?_

_Izumu ran back inside the school he was crying. Yet instead of feeling regret at the action or the anger from earlier, I felt nothing, empty now. _

_What the hell is happening to me? When did I become this cold…?_

**[Wake up!]**

I jump up as I felt something warm hold onto my body. My body was entering a state of defense as it felt something was wrong. My eyes swung open.

I blink twice before letting out a long sigh before noticing that someone was hugging me. It was Serafall.

**(Back to normal)**

It has been two days since the ridiculous battle called the promotion test. During those two days Shinji had been stuck in the hospital. Apparently that potion that temporarily took away his magic resistance also drained half of his magic reserves. That along with using all of those authorities and the injuries he sustained during the battle put a much bigger strain on his mind than he thought it would have. Although he is now an ultimate class devil, he still has not received his evil pieces yet. Adjuka had told him that he had figured out a work around for how to get the king piece in his body and getting the pawns out. Although he needed a few more days to get it all down properly without any 'problems' so until then Shinji was on vacation.

So Shinji has been relaxing away enjoying his little mini vacation enjoying the crappy hospital food while messing with some of the patients. He received quite a few visitors either from the Gremory group who he had enjoyed the company of or the press who had found out about the promotion test and how he had defeated the strongest queen and his peerage had somehow defeated the dragon king. Speaking of that he had forgotten to ask Ena how she managed to beat him.

Yet life for the Campione the past two days had not all been sun shine and rainbows. He had not been able to get a good night sleep at all. The dream of the extermination of Tokyo or that dream about his last day had been playing over and over every time he fell asleep. At least this time he had a visitor to help calm him.

That visitor was Serafall Leviathan, his 'girlfriend' although that word is used loosely as the two had broken up and gotten together only a few weeks to months later around a dozen or so times already. Their relationship was kind of a secret. The two didn't tell anyone about it but didn't make an effort to hide it. She had been busy until tonight and had not been able to visit. So she snuck in after visiting hours to leave him a get well gift.

But before she left, she noticed the Campione shaking in anger and magic was about to leak out of him. So tried to comfort him with a hug before he practically jumps from the bed in a defensive manner, she held onto him tighter than before, emotions of mainly worry and others swelled up inside of her, Shinji was the only person who knew her secret.

While Serafall had always acted the fool in front of others, even her own family, her actual self was hidden. That hidden part of her was empty; she felt no satisfaction with life and everything felt pointless the relationship with her friends felt nothing but an act she had put on to keep life 'normal'. That side of her scared her, she adopted her fool persona as a safety blanket to keep away the curious and to keep her sanity in check.

All so she could retain the illusion of normal life. But just what the hell is so normal about it she was a Maou and had killed countless amounts of people and demons during the rebellion against the old faction. Still she went on with life would be less troublesome if she had kept on this act.

Yet somehow despite all of her efforts Shinji managed to see past that act and confronted her about it. Here he was some guy who seemingly come from nowhere, had completely destroyed her illusion that she had spent all these years creating just seconds after they met. It infuriated her to the point of attacking him right there. To make matters worse during their fight he completely toyed with her taunting her about the facade it almost made her go completely berserk before he said the words

"But I know the feeling, we are the same aren't we?"

Those words caused her to stop in shock before bringing out a cold rage. What the hell did he know about it?! Yet that interaction with him brought out emotions she thought she never had. So for the next years she spent time with him, first it was to find out what he meant by those words and how had he manage to draw out her emotions so easily. She wanted to protect her illusion so she tried to find out how before removing him. At least that was the original plan. As the years rolled on she had found to actually enjoy his company, although she would never admit it enjoyed the arguments they occasionally had.

But as for the details for all this and what the Campione thought about her, that is a story for another day.

"Are you alright?" Serafall asked softly.

Shinji had calmed down by now and replied

"Yeah just been having shit dreams for the past few days they happen every now and then, they usually go away by the end of the week." He let out another long sigh.

"Don't you have work or something you have been busy the past few days."

"You know if I were someone else I would hit you right now for that being the first thing you say to your girlfriend after not seeing her for a few days." She responded while releasing the hug

"You would hit an injured person on his deathbed?" Shinji replied with a smirk before Leviathan stop for a few seconds to think of a reply

"Oh yeah without a moment hesitation, but… I would probably freeze you in a glacier again." Shinji's sweat dropped while Leviathan had a mischievous smile on her and had her light hand open while blue energy began gathering in her hand as the temperature in the room began to drop.

"So about that dream…" She dropped the question, Shinji immediately tensed up.

"Drop it, it's a private matter." He stated harshly before she nodded.

**[Ring]**

**[Ring]**

Her phone went off as she took it out to check. Serafall clicked her tongue

"Damn and I was starting to have fun, looks like they need me for my show." She stated before letting out a stressful sigh.

"You know you can be quite a Yandere at times." He said before Leviathan sent a glare at him.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that I thought I heard you say please freeze me and the entire hospital over in a glacier for the next few months." She nonchantly threatened while ice was beginning to form in her hand, The Campione shot up both of his hands in defense.

"No, no I think you're just hearing things, uhh… I ask if you wanted to go on a date sometime next week." The Campione let out a dry laugh before Serafall agreed and began heading toward the window.

"Alright but if you skip it again, I'll freeze you in a giant glacier and throw you to the North Pole." She said before jumping out of the window.

Shinji began mumbling about how that certain trickster god was laughing his ass off now in another dimension.

**(Two days later)**

"So you're telling me to channel my magic energy into it and swallow it…" Shinji stated with a mortified expression while a certain Maou scientist who had on a white lab coat and glasses that made him look like he had the rape face was standing in front of him while Rias was standing to his right side.

After getting released from the hospital just a few hours ago he had received a call to head over to Adjuka Beelzebub's lab to pick up his evil pieces. The lab was a little bit oversized in Shinji's own opinion; it had a giant computer in the middle of it with a bunch of papers desk scattered all around.

"Yes that is exactly what I am telling you." The Maou replied

"…Why…. It doesn't seem healthy to swallow magic chess pieces you know…"

Beelzebub let out an annoyed sigh before explaining

"Due to your magic resistance the normal method would not work and we currently do not have two Maous available to break through it. Not only that but your body seems to reject the transformation to a devil. So I had to modify the evil piece to where they won't turn you into a devil but still allow you to have a peerage. So pour your magic into and swallow it will kick the pawn pieces out then do its magic and begin its modification."

Adjuka motioned to the chess set in front of him. They were colored silver for what ever reason.

Shinji was about to open his mouth to complain before Rias interrupted him.

"Shinji-Nii we need to hurry up we are supposed to be meeting with Sona's group later on today to introduce our new servants."

_Oh right_… He remembered Sona Sitri the other devil at Kuoh academy. She is the president of the student council who are all composed of devils. The Occult club and the Student council tend to ignore each other but apparently the student council had gotten two new members and wanted to introduce them to the Gremory group which he is technically not a part of anymore, but it's not like Shinji actually cares.

"Fine if I choke and die when I revive I'm going to kick your ass Adjuka." He joking said before picking up the king piece.

He began concentrating his magic power and channeling it into his left hand. For a few seconds nothing happened before his magic began to rapidly drain. The king piece was sucking up his magic, it began radiating a golden aura, before rapidly changing between the colors of red, blue, crimson, and stopping at black. Shinji opens his mouth then swallows the king piece.

"…" The room was silent.

"Umm… I don't think it-"

BOOOM!

The Campione's body exploded in a blindly golden light knocking back Adjuka and Rias. The ground near him began shaking. Crimson light appeared in the middle of his chest.

Boom!

The eight pawn pieces in which six of them were colored blue instead of crimson now for some reason, were ejected violently from his body they slam into a nearby wall.

The chess set in front of where the Maou used to stand began slowly floating out of the chess set. They began circling Shinji's body. Each piece began glowing either the color of gold or crimson blood.

Boom!

Shinji collapses down as the evil pieces changed from their original color of silver to a mixture of gold, black, and crimson.

Adjuka gets back up there is a beeping noise coming from his glasses as he rushes over to the chess pieces. He takes a look at the oddly colored set before taking a glance over at the pawn pieces. He does this repeatedly for the next minute before shouting out in a mixture of rage and confusion along with curiosity.

"What the fuck is this shit! You broke my evil pieces!"

Shinji blinked before asking him what happened.

"They somehow became half mutated for whatever reason! Not only that but for whatever reason you will not be able to take anyone into your peerage now as the pieces will only accept people with certain traits and powers! Not only that whoever joins your peerage are eternally loyal to you now." He seemed to have calmed down during the last part; Adjuka took a deep breath before continuing.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji asked.

"I was about to get to that, the evil pieces before made the person feel compelled to follow the master's orders, but yours is like that on steroids. If you give an order it will force them to obey it no matter what they might think about that order. Not only that but over time about a few hundred years give or take, the pieces will start to slowly slip away at the persons mind making them think only of their master's safety. Eventually they will be nothing more than a machine."

The two let out a long sigh at the same time before Adjuka had a sudden personality change, by that I mean he put out his rap…Scientist smile.

"Hey… Shinji… We should go drinking together again..." He said in a creepy voice before the Campione shouts out a response

"Fuck no! Last time I went drinking you drugged me and tried to dissect me! When I woke up I was in Las Vegas for some reason and there was a panda and tiger sleeping next to me for whatever reason!"

"Fine, fine I won't drug you this time." Rias who was observing the two walked over to pick up her pawn pieces Adjuka turned to face her and another beep was heard on his glasses he then said in very bored manner.

"Oh right Rias six of your pawn pieces are now mutated."

She stares at him for a few seconds not sure if she heard him properly shouting out

"WHAT!"

**Author Notes: **

**Edit:**

**Wow the slave thing is more unpopular than I thought. Without spoiling to much all I will say is wait for the next update and it's not Shinji who mutated the pieces that way.**

**With that we are done with Life 2 next up meeting the student council along with a nice surprise. So if anyone wants to ask why I did Leviathan like that, I mean her happy personality seems so fake if you think about her past. She was apart of the rebellion that killed off the old Maou faction so she probably killed an unknown amount of people.  
**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter as for what Shinji thinks about the girls I'll write his list out in a few chapters in the notes section if you're too lazy to ask.**

**So before I sign off I wanted to tell you guys about a little spin off idea that has been bugging me for awhile. A Hitman crossover HOTD series here's the description tell me what you think about it.**

_The Multiverse theory; in one universe Shinji was a God Slaying monarch. In another he was an executor for the church. While in this one he's a high school student with another life, an up and coming Hitman for the ICA. Yet fate seems to have a sick sense of humor. A day after one of his contracts, a zombie apocalypse occurs. Now he must work together with some students to survive. While struggling with his loyalty to the agency and his new group._

**Seem interesting at least?**

**Well until next time, expect an update by next Friday and if worse two weeks from now.**


	17. Hiatus

I regret to inform you guys that due to issues. As in school, father's health problems, and my computer dying I will have to take about a month or two hiatus until I can get my shit together sorry.

**Edit 9/12/13**

**My dad is doing a lot better(his kidney stones have stopped and should be perfectly fine if nothing happens in the next two months) shit is starting to get better for me and my mojo is back. I started working another series details on my profile check it out. Although this story is still on hiatus, it's only until I finish the Arlong arc in my other fic which shouldn't take more than a month.**


End file.
